Godzilla Goes to Hell Again
by ZettonLives
Summary: After Godzilla's journey through Hell (as shown in that one comic), he finds himself in a much...different version of Hell. A more chaotic one that has him going on an adventure involving the residents of a very certain hotel. And that's all while other kaiju begin showing up and the organisation I.M.P is tasked with his and Alastor's death...
1. A King's Arrival is Never Silent

_Not too long ago..._

It had been a long journey. One fraught with absolute agony and whatever else the realm could throw at him. Much had happened that the Monster King could not understand, nor did he wish to. Was this still a dream? A nightmare, to be more accurate? Did he really just allow those...things...to devour him, swarm around his bones, and assist his being into destroying whatever that thing was that guarded the archway to what he hoped was freedom?

Whatever the case, it was so hard to think after he (or they?) fired that mighty blast that destroyed the monstrosity. All he could feel was light. No longer the ominous light that he had seen too many times by now. It was warm. Comforting. Promising. However, as he continued to walk past the archeway, he began to feel like himself again. No more did he hear the cries of whatever those things were. He felt at peace as his gray skin and ivory spines were crimson no longer. His eyes were still closed, blinded by the light. Truly, this must have been the end of a long path through-

_**It is better to conquer yourself...**_

Godzilla's head shot up. He would have opened his eyes in surprise, had he'd still not been blinded. The voice he was hearing was sagely and kind. Not condescending and slightly manic like those weird Mothra-winged humans. Nor insane and spiteful like those red humanoids all from before. Still, he had it with having to deal with anything else right now. What mattered was home. Peace and quiet!

_**...than to win a thousand battles.**_

And what did that even mean?! He titled his head as he humored that thought and considered that, yes, he did allow himself to be devoured when all seemed lost. What eluded him was...why he allowed that? To defeat himself, as that voice put it so gently. But that's what he was good at when forced to! Win as many battles as he could! He wasn't stupid. He could stand for quick solutions, as that battle with the fake King Ghidorah and Destroyah clones attested to.

_**Than the victory is yours. It cannot be taken from you. Not by angels or demons...Heaven or Hell...**_

That last bit caused Godzilla to stop. He knew praise when he heard it. He also knew that was true. Whatever Heaven or Hell were (he had not cared for the name of whatever realms were going against him these past few days), they did not contain him! He was the master of his fate! He was Godzilla! Nobody would contain him! He was a free kaiju! All he needed to do was keep going...going...into the light...everything would be right...everything would be quiet. Sure, there might be the odd moment where humanity tries to do him in, but things would be normal.

Things would be...dark? The light had vanished as soon as it came. Already, he began to have a sinking feeling in his chest. Letting a low growl of annoyance, he looked around for anything at all to go by. Was this yet another hellish ordeal he would inevitably escape? Seemed to be a pretty good summation of his life. No matter how hard he fought, there would always be something to piss him off. Granted, it was nowhere near as severe as this usually, but still.

_**Your torment has ended, if you look at what comes next that way...the path to salvation...is far from over. You will go home...home...home...**_

He shook his head hard at that. Enough of the words! If he was meant to go home, he should have been in the ocean by now! Now, that was his favorite place. For the most part, it was calm, serene, and nobody except for that weird group of humans that called themselves the "G-Force" (was that meant to flatter him?) patrolled it. Just as he was about to lose patience again, he saw the light once more. Wasting no time, he ran towards it, eager to finally be free of this nonsense.

The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a flash of red...horrible eye-searing red...and a massive pentagram in the sky or two...

_Present time..._

His eyes shot open and his whole upper body moved up. He breathed heavily through his nostrils, sweat pouring down his scaly skin. His vision slightly blurry, he rubbed his eyes and then scratched his head. Perhaps it was just a nightmare. Nothing more. He was probably back at Monster Island in some random cave that he decided would make a good resting spot, complete with a tattered blanket and a big bed made for two.

He froze and looked at where the rest of his body was. This was a bed? When did the humans manage to install one of their commodities that he would only see through the windows of one of his rampages before he smashed the building they were occupying? And what was with the big piece of cloth that looked like it had various holes in it, complete with strange bug-like creatures cackling as they ate through the rest? And, more importantly, WHERE WAS HE?!

Growling in absolute annoyance, he stood up shakily before taking in his surroundings a bit more. He instantly felt like he was...smaller? After all, kaiju weren't supposed to be small enough to fit into houses. This was the interior of some kind of...what was it...an apartment! One with boarded-up windows, only candlelight for illumination, and wallpaper that was peeling upwards. Traces of red light filtered through the rotting boards, as well as several indiscernible sounds. Sounds of chaos and destruction, based on his experience.

His ears twitched as he picked up another sound. Something coming from the far end of the room. He was far from alone and, for somebody like him, that was never a good sign. Still, he had faced the worst of the worst. What harm could the mystery intruder be? Or was HE the intruder? He could care less. If he wanted to go somewhere, he'd not only do that, but crush all in his wake if they stood in his way. So, he stepped out of the bed, his tail knocking over the cabinet near it. Again, he cared little for the inventions of man.

His eyes adjusted to the dark and he got a better view at this place's other occupant. The humming was clearly feminine and quite melancholy. She was much smaller than he was, only managing to reach up to his thigh. She needed a stool to do what she was currently doing. He couldn't see what she looked like, due to being covered in what looked to be a ripped-off curtain. Only one of her arms was poking through, revealing a clawed hand with stormy blue skin. His head turned to what the hand was doing, slightly confused.

Once again, he was doing his best to remember what this invention was. A...a cradle! He remembered seeing one back during a time when...well, he preferred not to bring up THAT memory. What mattered is that he knew human infants were usually supposed to reside in these things. The cradle was noticeably empty, yet she was rocking it as if she was calming a troubled child. Already, he felt further unease overtake him. If he was still in that...that TOHO-DAMNED realm...anything could happen.

He unintentionally made his presence known by letting out an involuntary throat noise, as if to sound his discontent. He tensed as the figure stopped rocking the cradle. His claws flexed and his spines almost started to glow. He would finish off this enemy before she would even have the chance to strike. However, the figure began to shake...and that's when she started to sob softly. "Just...just leave me alone...or make it quick, if that's what you want. Maybe...maybe if I join the truly dead...Iwontbealoneanymore..." She could barely speak at that last part before a more messy sob escaped her throat.

Contrary to popular belief, Godzilla could understand English and Japanese. He just couldn't speak it, on account of being, well, a kaiju. THE kaiju, maybe, but still. Anyway, he was stunned. He didn't know what to do at this point. He could just leave her here, but what was outside? Maybe she knew something? No. It wasn't his way to trust others. Not even now. However, some distant memories in the back of his head compelled him to stay and loom over her. He noticed one of his claws was reaching out, but he brought it back as she curled up on her stool, revealing a large, but short tail that she proceeded to hug close to herself.

SMASH!

Godzilla's neck was suddenly entangled in a bunch of hooks. Roaring in confusion, he never got the chance to yank them off before he was tossed out of the building a considerable distance. Whoever did that must have been incredibly strong, but that was besides the point. He landed with a noticeable crater in wherever he had fallen. Shrugging off the pain and tearing away the hooks quickly, he finally got a good look at where he had ended up in. The moment for the start of answers was now!

Suffice to say, he was unprepared. No journey through Hell or wherever could prepare him for THIS level of anarchy. The sky was a dark hellish red, there was a huge pentagram pasted on what appeared to be the sun, and the whole place around him resembled one of those American cities that he remembered rampaging in during a particularly bad summer (he was suffering from a bad Shockirus infection). Slightly dilapidated, but not quite. However, the residents caught his eye the most. They were monsters like him that came in all shapes and sizes, but most were primarily bipeds. Either way, they were all unique, but they seemed focused on one thing alone.

Mindless destruction. Because that's all they were doing while using black weapons to cause them to fade away into nothingness with horrifying screams accompanying each kill. The creatures showed no mercy as they ravaged their own hometown and slaughtered their kin. He could barely move because it was just so hard to follow anything. His head just kept darting from place to place. He may have been slow in a few areas, but figuring out a plan? He knew that was important now.

On a massive television screen behind him, he saw the visages of a tall female creature and what looked to be a human in an expressive gas mask. Both of them looked excited for the mayhem being caused here. "Hey, fucks! Katie Killjoy here, and I am pleased to announce that this new 'Secondary Purge' is doing wonders for our overpopulation problem! Sure, it means less weapons and what-have-you being sent from the angels to off your fellow demon, but who cares?! A purge's a purge!"

"That's right! Get ready to flee for your lives, newcomers!" The gas-mask person exclaimed. "Seriously, though. Run. Like, really fast. Especially you, just watching right now! I don't know if you're actually there, but I know that you're-GAH!" He was smacked aside with a massive baseball bat by the one known as 'Katie'.

"That'll be ALL, Tom. So, yeah! Have fun dying or killing! I mean, fuck, I don't care." She gave the biggest fake smile as she crushed a pen in her hands before a couch smashed into the screen.

Godzilla still didn't get what was happening, but he could care less. What mattered was getting out of here and FINALLY getting back to his life. However, when he turned his back, he found a bunch of demons snickering over the hooded figure from before. She had been tied up in their hoods, showing them as those who threw him out. He growled as he considered destroying them for what they tried to pull, so he edged closer to the group, emphasizing his stomps each time. As he continued to walk through the mayhem, he continued to endure the noise...all the noise, noise, noise...

The figure struggled in her bonds, screaming for help. "Please! I haven't done anything to you!"

"Hey, she's right." A bulky lizard-like demon said. "She hasn't...now, how about doing something FOR us?"

"Then you'll let me go?" She asked before a mantis-like demon slashed apart her robes, revealing her full body to the group and, by extension, Godzilla. She was a short and stocky ocean-blue lizard-like humanoid with some rocky bumps around her thighs, under her eyes, and at the start of her tail-area. She had an innocent human face capped with glowing blue slitted eyes like a cat and she had short dark-blue hair with bangs. Her fluffy mammal-like ears remained curved upward like bull-horns, but they were lowering as she trembled in fear. Not helping was that she was clad in nothing but toe-less long-socks, a thong, and a long-sleeve shirt that seemed a bit too tight against her average chest. All of those clothes were black.

And she was surrounded by a bunch of demons that looked like they were going to...well, I bet you already have a good idea. "Please...not any of that...I can't even produce a child..." She pleaded as she got on her knees.

"Not to worry. We ain't looking for a baby mama. Just somebody to get our rocks off. SIMPLE AS THAT!" The lizard-demon laughed as the rest joined him.

Godzilla stopped in his track as they held her down, tears streaming down her face as she was threatened with one of those black weapons (in this case, a spear). He turned his head away, not wanting to get involved, but something within him compelled him to look. This horrendous sight of a defenseless creature being forced upon by a bunch of hormone crazed creatures...all this mayhem...the fact that he wasn't going home anytime soon...and all of the noise, NOISE, _NOISE, NOISE, __**NOISE!**_

Clenching his jaws and his fists, he finally let it all out. He roared so loudly that the whole place seemed to shake. The foundation around his being cracked and the windows shattered. All of the demons stopped what they were doing and looked at who or what was making the ruckus. They looked either confused or annoyed, but, for some reason, they couldn't move. Almost as if something within them was telling them 'You're doomed and there's nothing you can do about it'.

Once that was done, Godzilla was relieved to see that the noise had gone down significantly. However, the demons were still crowded around the formerly hooded one. He walked towards them, giving them the meanest look he could give. "Uh...hey. You want a piece? Wait your turn." The lizard demon scolded him, only to get a growl in response. "Okay, fine. You can cup a feel before I go all in."

The creature beneath him, winced as he got closer. "Please..." She begged on last time before her hands suddenly felt free. For Godzilla had knocked those keeping them down to the side with his tail. Instinctively, she zipped to his leg and hugged it tight, surprising him and prompting him to brush her off. "Wait, what?" She realized what was happening, staring at the situation blankly as she held her tail to her chest again.

Obviously, this didn't appeal him to the demons at all. "Trying to play 'hero' around these parts? Hah! THIS IS WHAT IT'LL GET 'CHA!" The lizard demon swung his fist at Godzilla's face, smacking him in the cheek...but the kaiju didn't topple over. He just tanked it and grabbed the arm in his claw. His eye opening after that sudden attack, his began to clench. "Uh..."

One thought went through Godzilla's mind as he continued to crush the demon's hand in his claw. As all of the other demons resumed their carnage, there was only one thing on his mind...one singular thing...MASS DESTRUCTION.

_Meanwhile at the Hazbin Hotel..._

Husk guzzled down the last bits of his booze as he glowered at nothing in particular. Vaggie was balancing a knife on her fingers out of boredom. Alastor was just standing there, looking as dapper and menacing as ever. Niffty was standing perfectly in place next to him, waiting for the next mess. Charlie was tapping her finger on a random desk, looking saddened. "Geez, can we get this room any louder?" Alastor joked, a ethereal laugh track followed him.

"Whatever. If it doesn't make my hangover any worse, hit me with your worst shot." Husk groaned.

Charlie decided to, once more, do her best to lift everyone's spirits. "Come on, guys! Even though my dad just made a new holiday where I watch our beloved home sink into further misery and woe..." Her eye twitched at that. "...we just...you know...need to dream a little harder, and the next chance to truly make a difference will just come RUSHING our way!"

It was then that fate answered her in the form of a huge blast of blue energy that shot a sizzling hole in her wall and missed her by a few inches, followed by an utterly terrifying roar in the distance, along with the sounds of demons screaming in total terror. Everyone froze as they continued to hear the devastation outside. Niffty's eye twitched several times at the huge mess that beam just made, eager to fix it post-haste.

"Wish granted! TO THE HAZBIN-MOBILE!" Alastor grabbed everybody and rushed them to the car. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Um...I'm sure you have." Even Angel Dust was starting to worry about what they were all getting themselves into.

* * *

_**Next Up:**_ Godzilla goes on the warpath and the demons realize they're in more trouble than they thought! Meanwhile, two more sinister but equally confused kaijus end up in Imp City, for better or most likely worse.


	2. On My Own, Here We Go

_A few minutes before the beam hit Hazbin Hotel..._

_**(Brain Stew-Green Day)**_

**(0:04-0:20)**

Godzilla's claw clenched tighter than before until the lizard demon's hand was reduced to black blood and bone-splinters. He let out a roar as the demon backed away, whimpering in pain. The other demons just looked angry, not even bothering to be terrified of his might. This made Godzilla even madder, as he roared at them again. Still, they just edged towards him, ready to lay into him with their black weapons and whatever else they could find. He just dug his toe claws into the ground, ready for a fight. And that's when the lyrics came from a bunch of random demonic crows (lyrics correspond with the text above).

They started to get out their weapons and point them threateningly at him. "We're gonna cut you up good and plenty!" The mantis-demon chuckled.

"Say your prayers, bub!" A gorilla-like one got out some angelic knuckle-dusters. "One hit and your yap's gonna go flying!"

The rest continued to taunt him, but he didn't care. If they wanted a fight, they'd get it. He looked to the female demon next to him, who just nodded. "Be careful." She whimpered before running off. He gave a heavy sigh. Concern for him? Hmph. Must have been fake. Steeling himself, he let out another roar before charging at his aggressors.

Instantly, he collided with the gorilla-like one and began to smash through several buildings, reducing a few to rubble and leaving gaping holes in the majority of them. The demon tried to punch him in retaliation, but to no avail. Finally, Godzilla tossed him to the side into another building, causing it to collapse onto his foe.

_I'm having trouble trying to sleep. I'm counting sheep, but running out. As time ticks by...and still I try...no rest for crosstops in my mind. On my own, here we go!_

He was standing in yet another war-zone, where he had to keep his wits up as the other four demons followed him, ready to end his life. He punched a monkey-like demon while also slamming the mantis-demon to the side with his tail. A demon with multiple arms grappled with him before getting out some knives to stab him in the lower area. He just headbutted him away, actually fracturing the skull.

He panted as he looked to his other two aggressors. A fish-demon with a big shotgun and a worm-like one carrying a baseball bat. He growled as they aimed their weapons before noticing a fallen bus. Grabbing it and using it to deflect the hail of bullets, he roared again as he threw it at them, crushing them, but leaving himself open to a bunch of random demons that wanted a piece of him. Like a tidal wave of depravity, they crashed into him, sending him flying through the town, his spines shredding through the ground and slowing his speed until he could regain it.

_My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed. Dried up and bulging out my skull. My mouth is dry...my face is numb...fucked up and spun out of my room. On my own, here we go!_

He shook his head and dusted himself off as he looked at the current crowd ready to do him in. "We've got ourselves a tough one!" A minuscule demon shouted before getting nailed by an angelic arrow, destroying him.

"Shut up! We saw him first!" The mantis-demon returned with some of his buddies, ready to try to kill him again. "Hey! Everybody! While this purge is still going, let's gang up on the new guy! Why? Fuck him! That's why!" The demons cheered in agreement. Anything to revel in more bloodshed, after all. Before Godzilla could think, a whole horde of them jumped out of every corner of the street they were in, covering around him like flies to meat.

He tried to shake them off to no effect, but his rage was so great now, that he had a solution. Energy pulsated throughout his body before he let out yet another roar as he unleashed a miniature nuclear pulse, sending his attackers flying and pushing back the surprised crowd with the bright lights and the force of it all. Godzilla was officially madder than ever! He ran through the crowd, pushing away past the weaker ones and grabbing many more, flinging them around like ragdolls. The blinded demons could do little put flail their weapons helplessly, nicking him in a few areas, but not doing much damage. He finally got to an open area where-

_My mind is set on overdrive. The clock is laughing in my face. A crooked spine. My senses dulled. Passed the point of delirium. On my own, here we go!_

**(2:13-2:37)**

SHANK! Godzilla's pupils dilated as a large angelic spear pierced him in the torso. The lizard-demon, who's hand he had broken, had done the deed, stopping the kaiju in his tracks. "HA HA! Score! Check it out, guys! He wasn't so tough after all!" He got up in the surprised kaiju's face. "What do YOU think?! And I don't take 'gurgle, gurgle, choke' as an answer!" The other demons laughed at this before getting ready to kill each-other again.

Suddenly, a smaller spear was thrust through the lizard-demon's leg, causing him to howl in agony. The blue female demon from earlier rushed forth to put some distance between her and the injured Godzilla, spreading her arms to block him. "Leave him alone! You stared this mess, remember?!"

"Well, well, well...the babe's getting bold. Maybe I'll skip screwing your brains out and just kill you next!" Those words caused her to back off into Godzilla's body, which she realized was starting to shake with fury. She looked up to see that his piercing eyes had quickly focused on the demon that DARED to shove this thing into his chest. The other demons looked in disbelief as Godzilla grabbed the spear, not showing any signs of dying. "What? What are all of you looking a...oh...what the fuck?" Godzilla leaned into his foe's face, eyes wide with hate...

The lyrics came back as Godzilla pulled the thing out and slammed his foe into the ground with his tail before dragging him by the tail and throwing him into the crowd. "GET HIM! THROW EVERYTHING WE'VE GOT AT HIM!" The vile demon yelled. Now, it seemed like the whole city wanted to end him, simply for the challenge of it all before the secondary purge was over.

Something was happening, though. Godzilla's spines were glowing bright blue, starting from his tail. His body tensed, his fists clenched, and his mouth started to crackle with blue volts. Still, the crowd continued to advance and the female demon below him wasn't sure what was going to happen. All she could do was watch as the monster king unleashed his trump card. With a quicker roar, he fired his atomic breath at the crowd in a display of brilliant blue energy.

_My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed. Dried up and bulging out my skull. My mouth is dry...my face is numb...fucked up and spun out of my room. On my own, here we go!_

**(3:03-End)**

The beam tore through the crowd, reducing them to screaming dust. To their horror, the beam had the same effect as their weapons! They were actually going to die for real! The lizard-demon scrambled as he watched as his gang was utterly destroyed and the beam smashed through the various buildings around them, reducing them to blackened rubble. Godzilla turned as he fired his beam, intent on destroying everything in his rage.

"NO! NONONONONOAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Finally, the demon was reduced to nothing alongside a strip club. The female demon ran off, unable to handle the destructive power of this titan. Godzilla walked slowly as he continued to unleash his beam everywhere, destroying sections of the city in the distance and annihilating demons in the process. The purge had turned into a complete nightmare for both the strong AND the weak.

This continued until, after a few moments, Godzilla was firing his beam upwards atop a pile of ash and dead demons. The demon he had inadvertently rescued looked in awe as he did this before, after a much shorter roar in the middle of his energy attack, he closed his mouth, embers flying from his teeth and smoke trailing out of the gaps in his teeth. He stood still, looking at the absolute destruction he had wrought.

This would be a victory for the monster king...if he knew what to do next, that is.

_Meanwhile in Imp City..._

In contrast with the corners of Pentagram City, Imp City was much more metropolitan, filled with slightly darker red skies and more creatures born of Hell rather than any who started off as human. It was, all in all, a tamer location, but that was like saying getting acid scars all over your body was better than constant dunks in acid baths while spiders were crawling in every orifice in your body. If you made it big or finally decided to be smart and move away, this was your city.

However, a certain organisation-for-hire had begun ripping portals to the living world for the sake of their business. Naturally, this was going to cause some problems along the way. And those problems came in the form of two shaped descending from the sky. One wasn't making a sound while the other was screaming up a storm before they finally hit the street, causing the residents around them to scatter. For a moment, the two craters remained still, smoke pouring out from them.

Until a huge metallic sickle-hand emerged from the first hole. From it came a dazed and utterly bizarre hybrid of flesh and technology. A black/blue bird-like reptilian alien that we all know as Gigan. The death metal-looking kaiju shook the dust off of him as his expressive red visor adjusted to the new environment. "Okay...what now?" He said in a smooth almost metallic voice. His translator was on, so speaking was no issue for him. He was surprised to see that the buildings were taller than him, firstly. "No, seriously. What just happened?!"

Suddenly, a humanoid shape shot out of the other hole and landed peacefully on his feet. This was the skeletal almost tri-headed warrior known as Monster X, whom just looked around calmly, his red eyes freezing anybody who looked into them in place due to how terrifying it was to behold, even if he did not intend for that. "Hmmm...your guess is as good as mine." He spoke in a rougher sagely tone. "The last I remember after I successfully reformed my body was teaming up with you and...come to think of it, how are you alive again?"

"Questions for later. I...don't wanna talk about it." Gigan narrowed his visor as he looked at the nearby sign. "Welcome to Imp City? Heh. Cute. This place looks like it took architectural cues from, I dunno, Slayer or something?"

"The fact that you know so much about metal bands and not of things like honor disturbs me." X sighed. "No matter. Now is not the time to criticize each-other. If we are to make sense of this turn of events, I suggest we split up."

Gigan chuckled. "Split up? What do you think this is? Some Hanna-Barbera cartoon?"

X just raised a brow on all three of his heads. "Again. You know so much about-"

"Okay, I get it. We'll split up. But know this. The main concerns we should have is what dangers are here and if we can get a steady job. We were out of work ever since the Final Wars, so don't blow the first chance you get to get us employed." Gigan instructed him.

Despite the urgency in Gigan's voice, X just chuckled and looked to the distance. "Money is no object to me. I hunger for a strong opponent and perhaps...the true meaning of strength." He reached a claw out before clenching it. "And maybe...I can have a rematch against the most powerful warrior of them all."

"Whatever. Save your 'warrior spirit' hullabaloo for later." Gigan groaned before flying over to the top of a building. "I'll scout from above and you from below. We meet at this exact same spot! Don't be late!"

"I will be sure not to! It is you, though, who must be care..." Too late. X's partner had already left. "Hmph. Very well. You follow your own path as I do." He calmly walked through the streets before stopping. "What is this I hear? Combat? Power?" He turned dramatically at each word.

"Dude, what's yer' fuckin' problem?" A random imp asked him before he leaned into his face.

"Do you know what this means?! My prayers for a powerful opponent might have been answered! And with that...I must go. Farewell." With a mighty leap, he soared across the sky without flying, leaving a befuddled crowd in his wake.

Gigan, meanwhile, continued to fly through the air, taking in all of the sights, including a bunch of dead bodies and wrecked areas in general. "Yeesh. Must have landed in a bad part of town. I'd stick around for some fun, but-GAH!" A paper had hit him in the beak, obscuring his vision before he hastily grabbed it and landed on another building. This time, it was one with huge horns. "Freaking radar system...gotta get an upgrade the first thing I do."

He examined the paper with more interest as he examined its contents. "Help wanted? Immediate Murder Professionals? We pay whatever. We're shit at the economy." He read out-loud before flipping it. "Requirements needed: A killing edge, a winning smile, sharp objects up the wazoo, team experience, and a willingness to commit death/destruction/misery/any of the above. Otherwise, just show up at our door and either welcome yourself to a life of adventure and fun...or kiss your worthless ass goodbye?"

A smirk graced his toothy beak. "They want a murder professional? Wait until they get a load of me. And I just have to go..." He realized that, when he looked at the address, he was standing right on top of the location. "Ain't that a kick in the head?" He flew down to the building's entrance, puffing up his chest and even shimmying some of his metal with a random cloth. "Time to lay on the typical Gigan charm..."

Little did he know what he was getting himself into...but you probably surmised that, didn't you?

_Back with the Hazbin-mobile..._

The inexplicably named "Hazbin-mobile" finally reached its destination. That being a part of Pentagram City that had been reduced to blackened splinters, blueish flames, and an abundance of ash. "What the fuck happened here?" Husk actually looked worried for a moment. "Poor bastards. Whatever went down must have been some heavy stuff."

"Heavy? This looks like a total cleansing! And not the usual kind." Vaggie inspected one of the flames, only for it to suddenly flicker onto her face. "ACK! MIERDA!"

"Oh, nononononononono! This just won't do! Not at all! Messy, messy, messy! LOOK AT ALL OF THIS!" Niffty exclaimed, her eye darting in every direction, no matter how impossible it looked. "It must be the end of the world..."

"And it might be!" Alastor stepped out, his cane putting out a fire, but just barely. "Peculiar...alright, gang! Let's split up and look for clues! It'll be fun!"

"I'd rather stick my dick in an anthill." Husk immediately groused.

"Think I'll stay right here." Angel Dust kicked back in the limo. "Sorry, guys, but I know when a situation's gone so south that I'd swear we're probably gonna meet Vaggie's relatives at some point."

Charlie ignored the constant banter of her friends as she looked around. Tears almost brimmed in her eyes as she looked upon yet another purge. It was bad enough that a purge even had to happen in the first place! Now, there was a SECONDARY purge to accommodate it?! At this point, she wished she could just tell her mom to finally get her dad straightened out on this solution. Unless she was in on it, of course. A thought she didn't want to entertain.

Something was obviously different about this. Usually, demons were celebrating the end and taking advantage of the new room they could inhabit. All she saw were either dead/disintegrated/mangled bodies or demons that were praying that whatever "it" was would go away. Her vision began to clear as the dust settled, revealing a the blue reptilian demon from earlier. "Is that...is that you, Princess Charlotte?" The demon instantly bowed.

"...It's just Charlie." The nervous princess chuckled before getting down at her level. "Are you okay? Can you tell me what happened? Everyone! We have a survivor!" She called to her friends, who instantly crowded around the meek one. "Sorry about this, but we're all for helping out a friend in need." She gave her best smile to the demon, whom just smiled nervously back.

"You're too kind, princess." She replied as Niffty dusted her off. "My name's Naamah. It's a pleasure to be of your service." She looked up to see the Radio Demon himself flash her a menacing/cheery grin, causing her to clutch her tail again. "Is he here to kill me?"

"Nope! One of my off days today...of course, I can always change my schedule." His voice made a disturbing turn at that, but he quickly switched back to his jolly old self. "Now then! Don't leave us in suspense! What could have caused this much devastation? The crowd is waiting for the big reveal!"

Naamah took a deep breath, but, before she could explain, a large beam of blue energy smashed into the limo, sending Angel Dust and Husk flying out. "Aw, c'mon! Those seats were national treasures!" Angel complained as she straightened himself and puffed out his chest back to its original state. However, he and a formerly angry Husk froze as something emerged from the dust behind them, blue flames emanating from its mouth. Slowly, they looked up to see the monster king himself.

"Uh...can we help ya'?" Husk asked before Godzilla fully emerged from the dusk and let out another terrifying roar in their faces, causing Angel to jump into Husk's arms. Not even bothering to complain, he flew away back to the rest of the group, with Godzilla's hateful gaze trailing them. "What the fuck is that thing?!"

"It's...it's not any normal demon..." Vaggie slowly got out her knife as everyone cowered before the beast stomping towards them.

Alastor saw it fit to slowly push Charlie to the front with his cane. Standing still as she looked at the intimidating kaiju, she just took a deep breath and gave him a smile. "Hello! Are you lost?" All she got was the sound of Godzilla's spines charging up once more. "Uh...not in a social mood? I mean, we all have our off days..." She shrugged as she sweated bullets. Whatever this thing was, it was dangerous with a capital D...and she was front and center to be annihilated if something wasn't done fast.

"STOP!" Naamah suddenly got in front of Charlie and spread out her arms to defend her. "I appreciate how you saved my life, but haven't you caused ENOUGH trouble?! Look around you!" She pointed to the destroyed town and the terrified demons. Godzilla just titled her head at her, though he did stop with the beam. It was obvious he didn't see her as a threat. "So, please...calm down..." She began to walk towards him, causing him to back away a bit, ready for a surprise attack.

He glared at the creature walking towards him. True, she came across as pathetic earlier and he certainly didn't condone what was going to happen if he did not confront those monsters, but his trust was hard to earn, if he had any left. He walked his own path! Why should he listen to the cries of something smaller than him? Never stopped him before! However, as she got closer, he began to listen to her more. Something about her voice was...calming. "It's okay...it's okay...I'm not going to hurt you." She extended a hand to the monster king, giving him a small smile.

The two stared at each-other, with Godzilla unsure about what to do. Recently, he had been swayed by angels to no avail, taunted by demons to no success. They all wanted something from him, as if he owed them anything. However, this offer...he could see no selfish desire. He saw compassion and warmth. And it confused him. Maybe even frightened him. His claw twitched, but he still suppressed the desire to hold her hand. It was weakness to allow himself to submit!

He was strong! Not feeble! Powerful! Not brittle! Prideful! Not...alone. Not lonely. Not tired. And...yet...

"UGH! Enough with the sappy Hallmark Channel bullshit already! Can we just call it a purge and go home?! And get a limo with actually beer in it?!" Angel Dust interrupted, causing Godzilla's head to shoot up and growl. "I mean, whenever you're ready, big guy. Yeesh, would you look at that, guys?"

"I certainly AM looking at that!" Alastor instantly got up in Godzilla's face, right in between him and Naamah no less. "Just look at you! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a bonafide demon killer here! No autographs! I think he's shy! Do I detect a tragic backstory in there? Maybe a lost loved one? Or just being a pile of rage issues that's evolved into a cataclysmic force of utter annihilation to show mankind its hubris?" He just kept darting from one place or the other, confusing and angering Godzilla to no end. His murderous rage was returning. The sooner he got rid of this...THING...the better.

He began to charge up his atomic breath again, only to suddenly feel a tap on his neck that caused him to black out. He fell to the ground with a mighty fall, creating cracks in the ground as he drifted off into unconsciousness. "Sleep tight..." Alastor whispered in a tone that was a mixture of comforting and psychotically murderous. "I can tell great things are about to happen..." Everyone gathered around his body, with him helpless to do anything to stop them.

It was the worst kind of situation to be in, to be helpless to stop others from doing whatever they wished with you. But, silver lining, he would finally get some sleep...

_Somewhere in Pentagram City..._

Monster X landed on a dilapidated building, looking over the horizon. "That sheer level of energy and power...where is it? It must have vanished...but I feel another source of energy coming from this one area. Perhaps I'll have a sample of this realm's power before I find that great power at last...I shall not be denied!" He clenched his fist, red lightning crackling across all of his eyes.

He peered into the distance, his incredible vision giving him a slight visual of wherever the secondary great source of energy was coming from. He could barely make it out, but it looked like a giant snake and a tall humanoid fighting in a ruined city. Where those...walking eggs? And all of those bombs...why wasn't that place an even deeper crater with all of those flying all over the place? Curious. "How could a few mere mortals and their toys produce this much energy? No. I must single them out. Fight them honorably. THEN, I shall see who is worthy to cross fates with X. MONSTER X!"

He leaped into the sky, but his body began to glow red hot. He shot himself forward, dive-bombing towards his target area with the force of a meteor. The smog covering the area parted for miles around as he rocketed towards his destination. Unless anybody wanted to be a blackened stain on the floor, they had to move fast.

Back on the ground, our two favorite crime bosses, Sir Pentious and Cherri Bomb, prepared their weapons as they went for a 24th stab at killing each-other. "Give up! You are no match for my sssssecret weapon! And that wasn't an involuntary hissss! It's so sssssecret that it needssss FIVE S'ssss in front of it!"

"I'll believe it when I see it, dipshit!" Cherri said enthusiastically. "I feel soooo bad for you that I think I'll just let you unveil it now. Do SOMETHING to liven this up! I wanna get my blood boiling and my fuse burning!"

The serpentine demon let out a cruel laugh as his egg minions looked adoringly at him, excited for his sssssecret weapon, as he insisted on calling it. "You'll do more than just BURN, you haughty harlot! Watch and learn!" He got out a button and prepared to press it.

Cherri just rolled her one eye before looking up. "Hey. Any shooting stars up there? I wish something actually fucking awesome would happen." However, she squinted as she noticed an actual falling celestial object heading towards their direction at mach speed. "And I also hope the shooting star DOESN'T HIT ME! HIT THE FUCKIN' DIRT!" She leaped behind a large mound of egg corpses.

"Sorry, what-now?" Sir quizzically tilted his head before he began to feel awfully warm. "Oh, dear me, what'ssss cooking?" He looked up, eyes suddenly widening at the incoming object mere inches from his face as time seemed to slow down just to rub it in. "...mommy?"

"_**GORATH SMASHER!**_"

The eruption from Monster X's impact could be heard from all over Pentagram City, adding to the list of disturbances that just continued to plague this Secondary Purge Day. Almost as if Hell itself was being punished for its decision...

_**Up Next:**_ Godzilla gets formerly introduced to the residents of Hazbin Hotel! He's less than accommodating, but a little advice from Naamah should sort him out. Meanwhile, Monster X and Gigan encounter Cherri Bomb and I.M.P respectively!

(Always remember to fav/review to keep this story and the other stories I'm writing alive!)


	3. The Only Devil Trigger I Know for Real

_I.M.P Headquarters..._

Gigan opened the doors, doing his best menacing stroll. "'sup, bitches. Guess who's in town? Heard you were hiring and..." He looked around, his expression souring as he took in a very important fact. "Ahem...WHERE IS EVERYBODY?!" His voice echoed across the building as a black tumbleweed passed him by, causing him to slice it in half out of spite. "Hello?! I said I heard you were hiring! Don't leave me hanging! Don't tell me this is another one of those sham businesses that goes under in about a year!"

"A year? Fuck, I was betting on a few months." A bored-sounding female voice drawled from the counter. Gigan turned his head to see a white/gray wolf humanoid clad in what he could only describe as 'rebellious' clothing. Her bored expression was glued to her phone, while her tail wagged as if to invite him to her desk and get what he wanted to say over with.

Gigan titled his head as he looked her. He had to admit to himself that she was rather hot, but he had business to attend to. So, he walked over to the desk and propped his elbow on it. "So...yeah. I'm here for the job, pooch. Do I just wait somewhere or..."

"Chair's over there." She pointed to a piece of furniture that had various demonic termites devouring it already. "Hope you like waiting for...I dunno, hours on end? It's already been three."

"Three hours?! This had better be one hell of an assignment." He grumbled before stomping over to comically undersized chair. Not even five minutes passed before he was getting bored to death, so he decided to have some fun of his own. He slowly crept behind the receptionist, hovering over her as she fiddled around with her phone. "So...whatcha' looking at?"

"Nothing much. Just the latest in 'Fuck off' news." She flipped him the bird, not even bothering to look at him.

He just chuckled. "Fuck Off News? Is that what they're calling their usual 24/7 news cycle? See, I'm kinda new to this whole place, so how's about you bring me up to speed?"

"What do I look like? A fucking tour guide?" She narrowed her eyes at him before she got a good look at him. "Huh. One of those try-hard demons, I take it? Yeah, maybe Blitz will see some potential in you."

"Try-hard? Babe, I'm more than equipped for whatever job your boss has in mind. Just tell me whom I've gotta kill, what I'm getting in return, and watch the magic happen." Gigan then noticed that her phone was sending constant alert messages that she kept swiping away. "Why do I get the feeling that you're, y'know, sleeping on the job without even having to sleep?"

She gave a low growl. "Fuck. Off. Mind your own business already. You wanna help? Go do some sign spinning or something. Not like you can with hands like that." She returned to her phone for a total of ten seconds before her visitor let out his signature roar in a mocking way, clanging his scythes together in the process. "WHAT?!"

He stopped laughing as he crossed his arms. "I like you already. You don't take shit from anybody. However, I find it laughable that, despite you basically lording over this entire building with nobody to tell you off because it's having a bad case of being 'freaking abandoned', you choose to waste the hours with your muzzle buried in a phone." An idea suddenly graced his mind. "Seems like you would rather have me pester your colleagues. Tell me." He leaned in, his visor reflecting her unamused glance. "Where are they now?"

"Busy. Something about dealing with a mad scientist back in the living world. If Blitz and company don't fuck this one up like they always do, we stand a chance of actually getting some respect. There. You happy now?" She was rapidly losing patience with the kaiju, who suddenly looked confused.

"Living world? You know what? Nevermind. Where are they? I might as well...audition myself." He sharpened his scythes against each-other for emphasis. "And..." He extended a scythe to boop her on the nose. "You're coming with me. Wouldn't want anybody to miss out on the fun."

"You do that and Blitz cuts off my phone privileges." She pushed his hand away. "Besides, I just don't care."

Gigan groaned. "Listen, babe-"

She suddenly leaped up from the desk and raised a clawed hand to his face, causing him to back off a bit. "Call me 'babe' ONE MORE FUCKING TIME-" Her phone began to ring with the embarrassing yapping of a chihuahua as a ringtone. "Ugh. Fine!" She had turned down this call several times, but she was so fed up with her day right now that it seemed pointless to refuse it now. "What?! There's this weirdo who wants to join!"

"Loona! Oh, my sweet widdle Hellhound, it's bad! Like, really bad! This guy came prepared!" Blitzo's voice called from the other end, sounding quite urgent. This actually caused her ears to perk up, as she displayed some affection for her adoptive father/owner. "I don't know if he made a deal with the Exorcist or whatever, but we're bogged down! Millie's lost a leg and Moxxie...well..." The sound of an explosion caused Loona to wince at the noise.

"MY EVERYTHING IS ON FIIIIIIRE!" Moxxie's panicked voice screamed. "Blitz, when I die, I want your humiliated and pained look to be the last thing I see that isn't my wife! AAAAAGH!"

"...yeah. Real bad. Anyway, I never thought I'd say this, but you might want to come over and SEND HELP!" The feed cut off with that order.

"Tch. Rough day, I take it?" Gigan chuckled.

"Watch your fucking beak." She growled. "My day-off just went to crap."

"Aw, but does it HAVE to be over? Let me show you. Just give me a location and I'll end it faster than you can say 'Nebula Space Hunter M'. And no. I didn't make that up." Gigan offered before extending his tail. "Grab on."

She raised an eyebrow before deflating. "If it'll shut you up...fine. I need to be there anyway. Blitz made the portal in a remote corner in the city. We'll take the car."

"Why bother?" The tail knocked her foot a bit, causing her to fall down and clutch it. "Hold on TIGHT!" With that, he suddenly flew through the doors and towards wherever she was talking about. Even as she yelled a litany of obscenities, he was focused on one particular detail.

What did she MEAN by the 'living world'?

_Back with Cherri Bomb and Sir Pentious..._

The bomb-throwing gangster coughed out some smoke as she walked through the rubble, only to see a large sizzling crater in front of her. In the center was a surprisingly unharmed Sir Pentious. "Wow. I was almost worried there."

"Wait, really?" Sir raised a brow at her.

"Duh! I want a shot at blowing you off my turf!" She replied with a toothy grin. She got out one of her bombs, tauntingly dribbling it on the ground as the serpentine demon hissed and rose up from the crater to face her once more. It took them a few seconds to realize someone else had entered the fray. For floating down behind them was the cause of the destructive blast. They both turned to him, of course, while the Egg Bois that remained alive were quick to flee the menacing newcomer.

Monster X landed, standing up straight with the most intense red eyes one could ever hope to see. Steam poured out of his mouth when he opened it, making him look even more terrifying. His tail flicked up and down dramatically as he took in his surroundings and the creatures in front of him. "...I'm not impressed. Yet." He began.

"Excuse me, you ruffian?! I just ssssurvived that 'Gorath Ssssmasher' or whatever it wassss you called it!" Sir Pentious indignantly huffed. "You have quite a lot of nerve to interrupt my glorioussss battle with my not-sssso dissstinguished rival!"

"Hold this." Cherri handed Sir one of her bombs, leaving him comically dumbfounded as she sauntered over to the new guy, not even paying attention when it went off and caused him to slam into a nearby rock. "What do we have here? Some reject from the Hot Topic here to steal my turf?" He continued to stay still, though his gaze was still fixed on her. "Let me give you a quick rundown, newbie. Unless you're looking for a death wish, you'd better fuck off to the hills and-"

"You are beautiful and I hope you are strong. Those are my honest thoughts about you." He interrupted her, surprising her for a bit. "I hope this does not upset you. Your friend is also funny and also hopefully very strong. I do not feel as bad with being honest about that."

She snickered a bit before getting way too close to him, draping an arm around his neck. "This your idea of flirting? I won't lie. You are kinda cute in a 'desperately-seeking-attention' kind of way. Little rough around the edges..." She trailed a finger across head before shoving a bomb into his hands. "But I'm a bit more EXPLOSIVE for any man to handle! Fire in the hole!" The bomb went kaboom in the kaiju's arms, but when the smoke cleared, he was unaffected.

He sniffed up the smoke. "Ah. I can see why your weapons are strong. But are you strong? You must show me! In fact, I invite BOTH of you to show me!" He leaped back and slammed his foot down to get into a position ready for fighting. "I am X! Monster X! I have only one singular purpose: to find the strongest opponents and become the strongest in the universe! Perhaps even find the secret of true strength. Maybe even something beyond strength." He closed his eyes and softly clenched his fist at that last bit, his tail trailing with the wind.

"You dare assume we'll take part in your silly ambition?!" Sir Pentious got out his button from earlier. "Becaussse my sssssecret weapon begsss to differ!" Suddenly, a massive mech emerged from the ground. It was a steampunk top-heavy robot with a unicycle for a leg and two large fists attached to the arms. Sir was totally exposed as he manned the controls.

"Hah! Really? You were gonna use THAT hunk of junk on me? Fuckin' seriously!" Cherri slapped her knee before she turned to the kaiju looming over them. "Listen up, asshat! I don't know what you're going on about 'strength' or whatever anime bullshit you're pulling, but one thing's for sure! You cross this wire right here and you get BLOWN...up." She chuckled. "Geez, Angie. Even when you're not around, you find a way."

"We ssshall hold off on our quarrel to deal with you, upssstart!" Sir Pentious pushed on some levers, causing his machine's boxing-glove hands to extend outward with the force of freight trains.

"...I'm waiting." Monster X narrowed his eyes, causing the two mob bosses to charge at him. "Very well. SHOW ME YOUR POWER! _**SHOW ME YOUR RESOLVE!**_" He roared before jumping off.

_**(The Only Thing I Know for Real (Crossing Blades Remix)-Metal Gear Rising ReVengeance (MonochromiumLive))**_

**(1:52-2:08)**

Monster X ran as fast he could to meet his new opponents. However, a bunch of Egg Bois began to fire their weapons at him, prompting him to have to move faster. "Dishonor!" He roared before jumping past his foes and slamming down on the area where the eggs were, shattering them and sending the rest packing with a roar. His foes turned to him as the lyrics finally started. "Now, show me your strength! ALL OF IT!"

Cherri immediately threw a cluster of bombs at him, but he just dodged them all and even threw a few back. Sir Pentious pressed many buttons atop his mech firing a bevy of missiles from the gloves, but he just tore through them and leaped from the smoke, kicking him in the nose when he descended. His gaze the switched to Cherri as Sir tried to recover from his wound.

_Memories broken, the truth goes unspoken, I've even forgotten my naaaame! I don't know the season, or what is the reason I'm standing here holding my blaaaade!_

She tried to get out another bomb, only for him to grab her shoulder. He instantly headbutted her, prompting her to swing at his head with her leg, actually hitting him and knocking him to the ground. However, his tail grabbed her by the neck and began to clench. Tossing her aside harshly into the ground, he faced Sir's returning mech, his eyes starting to glow...

_A desolate place! (PLACE!) Without any trace! (TRACE!) It's only the cold wind I feel! It's me that I spite as I stand up and fight. The only thing I know for real._

From his heads, he fired his Destroyed Thunder Beams, pushing back the mech and causing sparks to fly. He instantly leaped up to the stumbling mech and, while still in the air, unleashed a series of punches before finishing off with a mid-air roundhouse kicked that knocked it over. When he landed, Cherri, rage in her eye, returned and locked her hands with his, both of them pushing against each-other. "Most impressive!" He exclaimed.

_There will be BLOOD...SHED! The man in the mirror nods his head! The only ONE...LEFT...will ride upon the dragon's back! Because the mountains don't give back what they take._

"But not good enough!" He clenched around her hands and lifted her up, almost breaking her wrists and making her actually cry out in pain while he let out another roar. He fired his Destroyed Thunder Beams again before he was suddenly punched into the distance by Sir's mech.

_Oh, no! There will be BLOOD...SHED! It's the only thing I've ever KNOOOOOOOOOOOOOWN!_

**(3:02-3:14)**

"That is ENOUGH!" Sir hatefully yelled before a random humongous cannon emerged from his mech's chest. "Ssssee how you handle being BURIED ALIVE, YOU GODDAMN RUFFIAN!" A litany of large objects were shot out of it, including a sofa, various shipping containers, an elephant, and even an aircraft carrier.

Cherri got up, far from pleased. "Who's this fucker think he is? Not like he'll get past all of that." However, as the pile of objects flew through the air, a red dot seemed to be coming closer TOWARDS the heavy stuff. She peered into the distance, her eye widening. "Holy shit..."

**(3:15-2:27)**

Monster X wasn't just using the objects to propel himself back to their location. He was tearing through them like a rabid animal, even if the stuff was made out of metal. His claws tore it all apart like paper and he even used his teeth at one point. The last thing was the aircraft carrier, which exploded and propelled him even faster than before towards Sir's mech. "HERE I COME!" The lyrics returned with the kaiju's words.

He smashed through the mech and grabbed Sir by the throat. "Pathetic!" He tossed the panicked serpent to the ground before his back was assaulted by a hail of bombs being thrown at him by Cherri as she used every single bomb she had.

"JUST...FUCKING...DIE ALREADY!" She yelled before she realized he was starting to get closer to her, his body glowing with the heat. "Oh...well, damn." With one final roar, he raised his fist up, charging it with the energy around him. Finally, he slammed it down, causing a massive explosion that engulfed them all.

_Losing my identity, wondering 'Have I gone insane'? To find the truth in front of me, I must climb this mountain range. Looking downward from this deadly height, never realizing WHY I FIIIIIIIIGHT!_

The music ended as Monster X stood in the center, a blackened Sir Pentious and Cherri Bomb falling to their backs with dumbfounded expressions. He stood there for a while, panting heavily before sitting down peacefully. "That was...alright. I'm in a generous mood. We will talk when you recover." He closed his eyed, but not before giving one last glance to Cherri. "Heh. You had the most potential. I have high hopes for you."

_Meanwhile at the Hazbin Hotel..._

Godzilla once again woke up, but much more groggily. He shook his head as he again tried to make sense of what was going on. Irritation set in once more as he realized he was in yet ANOTHER enclosed area. Was he really still stuck in that infernal realm? Whatever the case, this looked much nicer. The walls were an appealing shade of red, the bed was comfy, and there was even a working...what was it called? A bathroom! This did little to comfort him. He was still here against his will. The last thing he remembered was that annoying tall creature asking him too many questions and-

He reached to his neck when he felt discomfort around it. In fact, there was a metallic collar around it all of the sudden. Tensing up, he attempted to rid himself of it, but it just wouldn't budge. He growled with rage before it almost evolved into a full blown roar of fury. Instead, he was distracted when the doorbell rang. There were others in this building and he was keen to show them the way out...the hard way.

Ripping out the door, he found two smaller trembling goat-like creatures pushing a cart of cleaning supplies. Sensing how they were too pathetic to be threats, he moved on to exit the room before looking down to see he was on the very top floor of a REALLY huge building. It almost intimidated him to an extent, but he kept his cool. He wasn't quite sure how stairs worked, but cared little. He could improvise, after all.

Slowly stepping down, he grabbed the banister, finding it to be a nice source of balance, though the wood creaked as his claw almost crushed it with how much force was put in it. As he descended, he began to hear voices from down below. Ones that we shall clarify as he makes his way to the start of a new stage in his life.

"Please! Let's give him a chance!" Charlie pleaded.

"First Alastor, now this?! Did you see what he did to all of those demons?!" Vaggie protested. "I support your dreams the best I can, but this is the limit!"

"You're just mad because you can't do your little exposition thing with the new guy. Me? I bet I can soften him up with a little...persuasion?" Angel Dust smacked his lips at the thought of the muscular monster going down on him and squeezing him tight in ALL areas.

"Ain't gonna happen." Husk protested. "I saw the look in his eyes. I remember that stare back in 'Nam...the look of pure hatred...gives me fuckin' chills everytime." He chugged down some cheap booze to get it out of his head.

"Come now, everyone! Turn those frowns upside down! You're all pretty much naked without your smiles!" Alastor chipped in as Godzilla increased his pace, anger flowing through him as that familiar voice reminded him of how he got here. "After all..." He pushed Naamah forward. "This little lady helped us carry him all the way here out of the kindness of her own heart. Isn't she just a marvel?"

"Well...I do work out." She nervously hugged her tail, not used to all of this attention. "What if Charlott-I mean Charlie's right? He's not evil. He's just misunderstood."

"We're not seriously using THAT excuse." Vaggie groaned.

"She's right!" Charlie beamed. "What if he's the demon we need? The one who's redemption will convince everyone that there IS a chance for them?"

"Shoot for the fuckin' stars." Angel went back to reading a Playsuccubus magazine.

Niffty put a finger to her chin. "I mean, it's nice to have another man come around, but he's kind of...scary. Not like Alastor!" She pointed at the nodding Radio Demon. "He's scary in a glorious and lovable way! This new guy...he gives me the chills. BRRRRR!"

As they continued to argue, Godzilla suddenly tripped on the stairs, causing him to tumble down while letting out a comically high-pitched roar. Eventually, he fell to the bottom floor where everybody else was. They all instantly turned to him as his chest hit the ground, leaving some bits of stairs in his wake. He opened his eyes, letting out a spiteful snort at his misfortune. "NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!" Niffty forgot her fear and instantly got to dusting around the area where he had fallen.

Quickly, he got up and shook himself off before gazing at the creatures in front of him. He gave a threatening growl, but he was more tired if anything. "Good evening, our reptilian resident! If you're here, congratulations! You're dead and you've gone to Hell!" Alastor spoke up.

Charlie was appalled. "There are better ways to tell him that! Like, uh, enjoy your stay? No, wait..."

Godzilla let out another roar, charging up another one of his beams, but nothing came out, confusing him. "Oh, yes. About that. Every time you try to make a mess, you get a little...reminder." The Radio Demon's expression changed to that of manic sadism as he suddenly pressed a button on his microphone-cane, causing a million volts of electricity to run through the monster king's body, causing him to roar in agony. He fell to his knees as he felt the volts surge almost inside of his head, making him clutch it.

"Please! That's enough!" Naamah shouted.

"Indeed!" Alastor turned off the volts, leaving Godzilla to shakily get on his feet, smoke trailing his entire body. He gave a hateful glance towards Alastor, showing off his impressive set of teeth in the process. "Ready to behave yourself? Don't worry! You can feel free to shatter as many dreams as you like. It suits your style!"

"Excuse me!" Charlie suddenly got in-between them, causing Godzilla to focus his attention on her. "I'm so sorry about him, but you really can't be firing that blue laser thingy everywhere. You could hurt somebody!" Godzilla turned to Vaggie, with an expression that said 'Is she for real?!'. "But anyway...welcome to Happy Hotel!"

"Hazbin. Remember? Ol' tall, red, and handsome changed the name. If you ask me, rolls of the tongue like wine or that stuff you KNOW I can't get enough of." Angel wiggled his eyebrows at the innuendo before Godzilla's tail slammed down, far from amused. "Okay, fine, sourpuss."

"Heh. Okay. He doesn't take shit from anybody. I like him already." Husk smirked.

"I SAID..." Charlie briefly turned into a more demonic-looking form before shifting back, stunning Godzilla just a little. "Welcome to Happy Hotel! Where we find the good inside all demons! As a new demon, you'll enjoy all of the comforts we can provide, free of sin and, when we finally thaw that cold heart of yours, you'll be on a safe one-way trip to Heaven!" Godzilla remained impassive. "Can you at least tell us your name?" All he did was snort in annoyance.

"I don't think he can speak." Niffty shrugged. "Kinda weird. Aren't women supposed to be quieter?"

"What are you talking about? You're NEVER quiet!" Husk pointed out, prompting the cyclops-like demon to gasp and shut her mouth, as if Husk had accused her of a terrible crime.

Suddenly, Godzilla found himself faced with a long knife-spear. He turned to see Vaggie look at him threateningly. "You try anything, estupido, and you're gonna get it. Unlike these guys, I'm not afraid of you." He ignored that threat and pushed it out of the way, intent on leaving.

However, there was a noticeable slowness in his movement. Indeed, he felt rather tired, but he willed himself to keep on going. Anything to get out of this wretched place. "Wait! Hold it!" Naamah suddenly moved in front of him. "You're hurt!" She pointed to the spear-wound from earlier. "You need rest until you're feeling better. Can you do that?" Once more, he was perplexed at how this creature just continued to pester him in ways that actually only sorta annoyed him, but he needed to leave.

"Ah, ah, ah! By having you around, I can tell we're going to be PLENTY entertained!" Alastor placed a hand on the kaiju's shoulder, waving his cane mockingly. "Imagine! The savage brute that slaughtered scores of demons doing his best to keep himself from going mad while surrounded by a cast of quirky and lovable characters! Why, it's a shoe-in for the tabloids! Plus...plenty of opportunities to see how much he can take." He only slightly pressed the electricity button, his eye twitching a bit.

"Yeesh. Lay it on thick, why don't you? Poor guy's probably gonna bust a vein." Angel was right. Godzilla looked far from pleased, but then again...that attack hurt so much...and he was so tired...

"Alastor, are you sure that's...humane? I don't want to force anybody to stay here." Charlie said.

"My dear, you said you wanted my help. And while I still believe he's destined for absolute failure, it'll be something to see how loud of a noise he makes when he falls. Both literally and figuratively." Alastor winked before noticing that Naamah was getting out a two stools. "Might I ask what you're doing, missy?"

"Charlie's right." She said before suddenly being able to stand in front of Godzilla's snarling visage. "This isn't okay. Yes, he does need some work in actually listening to people..." She put her hands to her hips, scolding the annoyed kaiju. "But it's not right to torture him if he makes a wrong move. Give me a minute." She started to whisper in the monster's ear. "I'll remove this thing from your neck...and it would be nice if you would stay for dinner and promise not to hurt anybody...not even him." She glared at Alastor, who just waved. "I can't force you to do anything...but you have to trust me to remove it. Let me help you."

Godzilla couldn't believe his ears. Here she was! Giving him a choice in the matter while ALSO offering to remove this horrible thing. Trusting her was starting to sound more and more tempting. Not to mention, her soothing voice was helping matters greatly. Granted, she had a bit of a mouth on her, but he felt compelled to listen in that regard. Sighing, he lowered his claws and nudged a bit closer to her, before she suddenly hugged around his neck area and inched her face towards the collar, making him freeze.

Her touch...she was actually touching him! And it felt nice, too! He also noticed how she was softly breathing some small blue flames against his collar, causing it to melt into hot slag. He felt instant relief as it was finally no more. "There, there...that feels so much better, doesn't it?" She softly smiled at him, leaving him speechless before she pulled away. He felt an urge to nudge into her more, if only to get that feel of her soft skin against his again.

As for how the gang was reacting to all of this? Husk was too busy drinking his life away and Niffty was simply observing. Charlie, however, was beaming immensely. "There it is..." She squeaked. "The sign of a warm heart behind that incredibly violent exterior...this is perfect...I think I'm gonna cry!" Vaggie rolled her eyes and gladly allowed herself to be embraced by her girlfriend as she marveled over this development.

"Forget him. What the fuck is that chick doing in Hell with an attitude like that?" Angel exclaimed. "Let me guess. Too many charities? Too many babies kissed? Hey, watch your back, big guy! Everybody's here for a reason, y'know!" Godzilla paid him no heed, only slamming his tail down again. "Hmph. Suite yourself."

Alastor's tone lowered as he looked at all of this. "A plot twist? Hmmm...most interesting. But let's not get ahead of ourselves!" With his cane, he zipped Naamah back to a chair that Niffty provided and draped his arm around the grumpy-once-more kaiju. "What do you say we bond over a nice helping of my mom's recipe for Meat Pies? I tell ya', you haven't lived a day until you've tried them! Who's hungry, folks?" Everyone nodded in agreement. If there was one thing Alastor was good at that wasn't creepy (they hoped), it was making the meals.

Godzilla growled, but he decided to humor Naamah (as they called that creature he was staring to tolerate more and more) and he followed them to the dining part of the hotel. He looked around once again to get an impression of the creatures he was going to be temporarily sharing a home with until he could finally come up with a way to get out of this nightmare.

The one named Alastor? Hated him. Hated him A LOT. Husk? He seemed like a kindred spirit, but only because he knew when to stay quiet. Niffty? Annoying and with no sense of personal space. Angel Dust? It wasn't even ten minutes and he already preferred having Kumonga shoot a poison dart into his eye for the tenth time. Vaggie? A possible enemy. Rightly fearful of him, despite her attitude. Charlie? He had no clue. She was almost like Naamah in terms of how much she wanted to be...friendly with him. It just wasn't right. Why would ANYBODY want to be friendly with something like him?

"Hey, um...thanks." Naamah got his attention as they walked over to their food. "When we get there, I could help you in case they ask too many questions. I don't think they get that you're still recovering from...well, everything that happened today. You could use some sleep, you know?" Yes. Yes, he could. Yep. She was alright with him. But he still kept his wits up.

Just as they were almost there, something began to rumble behind them. The floors began to shake and cracks were forming in the very center of the ground floor. That caught everyone's attention, especially Godzilla's, who snarled at whatever new threat would challenge him. He was prepared for anything at this point! ANYTHING!

SMASH! "D'oh, I knew I should have taken that left turn at...huh. Where am I?" A beetle-like kaiju with drill-hands emerged from the hole before staring at the crowd. "Hiiiii! I'm Megalon! Wanna be my friend?"

Silence followed...before Niffty rushed at the kaiju with the mother of all "NOOOOOPE!"s...

_Somewhere in a remote corner in Kansas..._

Blitzo stared at the carnage happening before him as he nursed a broken arm. It would heal eventually, but that wasn't the problem. As a massive storm brewed above them, their human target laughed maniacally. "Idiotic demons! You really thought I wasn't prepared for this day?!"

"You mean people talk about us?!" Blitzo actually sounded excited. "For a second, I thought I was gonna have nightmares about fading into obscurity or something."

"AAAAH! I'M STILL ON FIRE! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" Moxie continued to scream as Minnie tried to put him out.

"Because I, Doctor Destructor, have developed weapons specifically meant to combat you lot! My assistant must have sent you creatures to hunt me after I disposed of him, but all you did was walk straight into a trap!" The man revealed himself out of a wall of fire, revealing himself to be a muscular version of a stereotypical mad scientist. In fact, he was so muscular that it bordered on nightmarish. Veins and skin did not work that way, as one might observe before doing his best to purge that image from his/her mind. "Prepare to become my newest test subjects!"

"Do we get down payment?" Blitzo chuckled nervously as Destructor suddenly got out a backpack from within his abs. That backpack opened up to reveal two extra sets of long mechanical limbs, each one carrying a weapon that would shift into another. In this case, all were swords. "Oh. Guess it's curtains for us."

"Millie..." Moxie did his best to keep his composure as he continued to burn. "If we don't make it out of this and we actually do end up getting barred from the living world forever...I want to tell you..."

"I know, sweetie." She smiled. "You love it when I ram corkscrews into people's eyes while also smashing their junk with high heels. You know me so well!"

Suddenly, Loona was right next to Blitzo, panting wildly and her hair an utter mess. "Never...again..." She turned to her boss/adoptive father. "Oh, hey. How's this been working?"

"Loona! Young lady, you're not allowed to go on missions with us! As this shows, it's WAY too dangerous!" He pointed at the deranged scientist, who edged closer with murderous intent. "I mean, we're pretty much FUCKED SIX DAYS 'TILL SUNDAY!"

"Yeah, I get that, but the new guy wanted to show off. I'm not exactly here by choice." She groused before sitting next to him and getting out her phone. "This had better be fucking good."

Destructor paid her no heed as he approached the foursome. "Oh, please! Nobody can save you now!"

_**(Devil Trigger Metal Cover-RichaadEB Feat. Lolli and Little V (Short Version))**_

A loud digital noise went off twice, grabbing the attention of the doctor. "What is it now?! I'm fucking bus-" A red lazer beam cut through the land, narrowly hitting him. The lyrics soon began, as Gigan flew up high in the sky.

He began to teleport across the thundering skies, all just so he could continue to confuse his opponent. "Show yourself! GAH!" Destructor was suddenly assaulted by flying rotary saws sent out by the kaiju. "Why you..." His arms all turned into missile launchers, which fired.

_The darkness of night falls around my soul and the hunter within loses control. Gotta let it out, gotta let it out. Gotta let it out, gotta let it out._

Gigan just laughed as he zipped around the missiles, even slicing them in half before zooming towards his enemy and firing his cluster beam, causing a massive red/black explosion that sent Destructor flying, but he regained his footing and transformed his robot arms into machine guns.

_This demon inside has a hold of me, clenching its power, trying to break free. Gotta let it out, gotta let it out. Gotta let it out, GOTTA LET IT OUT!_

Gigan weaved past most of the bullets, ending with his tail stabbing into the muscular man's abs and throwing him to the side. Rushing at his foe, he slammed the blunt ends of the sickles into the doctor's face before firing another cluster beam, roaring as he did so.

_Move fast, baby, don't be slo-ow! Step aside, reload, time to go-o-o! I can't seem to contro-ol all this rage that's inside me!_

"ENOUGH!" Destructor turned his hands into swords, but Gigan walked coolly as he casually parried them all. He then did one big parry so he could fire his cables from his hooks.

"Let's go for a spin!" Gigan cackled before doing his thing.

_Pullin' shots, aimin' dots, yeah, I don't miss! Branded by fire, born in the abyss! Red hot temper, I just can't resist all this vengeance inside me!_

**(0:57-1:12)**

Spinning at an incredible speed, Destructor was helpless as he was swung in a massive circle. Blitzo and the others watched in awe, though Loona only glanced from her phone for a bit. "He's got good taste in music. Big deal." She shrugged before he suddenly flew up with his target and slammed him down, his cables retracting, and then dive-bombing him into the ground, catching his body with his hooks and throwing him to the side while also firing a laser from the dot above his eye. "Okay. That's something." She admitted.

"Something?! This guy's a natural!" Blitzo exclaimed. The lyrics returned as the two rushed at each-other, scythes and fists extended outward.

Gigan unleashed several roundhouse-kicks and spin attacks before his tail was caught by the doctor and slammed into the ground. However, he just chuckled and aimed his arm at the furious villain, his scythe hand going up and revealing a hole containing a spiked ball. "Not your day, eh?" With that, the ball fired.

_All of these thoughts runnin' through my he-ad! Arm on fire, veins burnin' re-ed! Fustration is getting bigger! Bang, bang, bang! Pull my devil trigger._

The spiked ball sent the target into the air, but Gigan followed up by grabbing him and flying him all the way into the storm. He swerved through the air as he avoided the lightning strikes that were coming down even harder. Eventually, he threw his foe down, but not before quickly flying to ground level himself and spinning circles around the area where Destructor was going to fall. Eventually, a massive twister formed, but that wasn't the end of it, as several lightning strikes hit it.

_Embrace the darkness that's within meeeeeeeee! No hidin' in the shadows anymooooooore! When this wickedness consumes meeeeee...nothing can save you and there's no way ouuuuuut!_

**(1:49-2:24)**

The twister suddenly became an explosive lightning tornado, but the lightning was turning blood red, just like Gigan's laser. This got everyone, even Loona, to pay close attention as this rocked the land and bolts tore through the surrounding area. "HOLY SHIT!" Millie exclaimed.

"Holy shit is right..." Loona stared, mouth agape at such power. Moxxie and Blitzo's eyes were practically glued to the wonder as well. Gigan's roar echoed as his outline within the twister became apparently, the bolts knocking Dementor around within before he curled up into a ball and extended outwards, tail-slamming the doctor of the thing. It dissipated, but the job had been done. Gigan rushed at the injured doctor, laughing his ass off as he prepared his sickles. The lyrics returned as Destructor unleashed his last ace in the hole.

"PREPARE TO DIE, YOU FUCKING FREAK!" His backpack began to unleash a horde of medium-sized drones, all of them converging into one tentacle-like mass. The drones had laser cutters attached to them, but that didn't bother Gigan none. He just smirked even bigger and flew even faster towards the swarm, spinning all of the way.

_All of these thoughts runnin' through my he-ad! Arm on fire, veins burnin' re-ed! Fustration is getting bigger! Bang, bang, bang! Pull my devil trigger._

Plowing through the swarm with ease, it left a trail of explosions as the robot parts malfunctioned from being torn apart. He even fired his laser to add to it, turning himself into a rotating mass of energy and blades. Destructor's eyes widened so large that they grew bigger than his head as he got closer and closer until he was mere inches from his chest, finally spreading himself out to raise his sickle for one last blow...

_When the night ends, it's not oveeeeeeer! Weave right through to get cloo-oooseeeeer! Like a silver bullet pier-cing throuuuuuugh, I through mysee-eeelf IN-TO YOUUUUUUUUU!_

Gigan finally landed, his sickle extended outward and with him panting heavily. Destructor laughed a bit, thinking his foe had missed, but his upper half began to slide off. "But...I was prepared..." The half fell, exploding behind Gigan as the music ended and he stood up, his red visor and evil smirk highlighted by the brightness of the explosion.

He turned to I.M.P, keeping his smirk on him as he licked one of his sickles with a long tongue. "So...guess I made the cut." He chuckled. If he played his cards right, this was gonna be FUN...

_**Up next:**_ I.M.P, along with its newest member, Gigan, receive their assignment, which forces them to put their heads together. Meanwhile, Niffty finds an (unrequited) enemy in Megalon, while Godzilla does his best to keep his cool around the hotel. Little does he know just how many want his head after his little stunt...


	4. They Say He's Got to Go!

_Back with Monster X..._

In what felt like hours, but was actually half of one, Cherri Bomb finally woke up, dusting herself off. "My fucking head..." Taking a deep breath, she let out a huge sigh. "Okay...WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

She turned to Sir Pentious, whom was whimpering on the ground, one of his fangs broken, his living hat disheveled, and his arms reduced to looking like wet noodles. "Thisss isssn't fair! My machine wasss sssupossed to be invincible!"

They both turned to Monster X, who was still sitting on the ground, his arms crossed. "Good work, you two. Very good. However, I am afraid that your power combined was no match for mine. Why do you bother fighting when you both do not understand the value of strength? Instead, you rely on useless contraptions and useless explosive objects."

"You take that back!" Sir hissed.

"Just because you're kinda tough doesn't mean you can bitch and moan about how I'm sooooo weak! You've got another thing com..." Cherri realized she had wasted all of her bombs, causing steam to come out of her ears. "You know what?! You want strong?! Careful what ya' fuckin' wish for!" She swung her leg at him, only for X to block it, but not without his arm moving just a bit.

"Do you see? You have potential?" He glared at Sir, whom meekly backed into a crowd of surviving Egg Bois. "You, on the other hand, are pathetic. There was no strength in that body of yours. Useless, useless, useless! Come back when you are stronger than a mere infant!"

Sir tried to think of a comeback, but he just hissed really loudly and allowed his minions to carry him away. "Thisss isssn't OVER! I ssshall have my reveeeeenge! REVENGE! Ow, my everything! Easssy with the iodine!" Soon enough, he was out of sight.

"How often do you two come to blows?" Monster X stood up, towering over the bomb-throwing turf boss. "And for what end?"

"Do you even know how things fucking work here?!" She exclaimed before pointing to the area around her. "THIS...is my turf. I own pretty much everything in it! Here, I can do pretty much anything I want. Assholes like him try to steal it and that's when the fun part begins. I basically send them packing with me, myself, and maybe a friend. Only, thanks to you, the fun's been sucked RIGHT out of it!" She smashed the remains of an Egg Boi to vent before she pointed a finger to his chest. "Here's the deal. I don't care what you do, but STAY. THE FUCK. OFF MY TURF."

He titled his head at her before shaking it. "This desolation is your home? You must get bored easily."

"Eh. It attracts the right company. Now, would you fuck right off?" She dismissed him before his tail turned her back to him.

"Here's my counter-argument. Because I have nothing better to do until I find something beyond strength, what if I were to train you to be a better fighter? Think of it. If conquest and owning your territories matter so much to you, you must be aware that there will always be somebody or something that is much stronger. You must prepare yourself, no?" He explained.

She gave a bitter laugh. "So, what? You feel so sorry for me that you want me to be your apprentice? Fat chance. I can take care of myself."

"...very well." X sounded very disappointed, but he respected her wishes by turning away and walking off to find a good place to leap from in order to meet up with Gigan again. However, he didn't notice that Cherri was just standing there, as if she was mulling over what he said.

She grasped her head as she remembered just how soundly she was thrashed. It was making her lose her concentration and, given that she did indeed have to defend her turf from a number of rogues, she finally relented. "FINE! Meet me at Lilith's Seduction! It's the strip club to the left! You can't miss it!" She hated how she was just agreeing to basically kowtow to a random stranger, but she made a mental note to kill him first chance she got.

This perked up X's spirits, as he turned to her and gave a small bow. "Thank you! I promise you that you shall appreciate the value of strength when we are done! By the way, I never got your name."

"Cherri Bomb, ya' fuckin' lunatic!" She walked away, flipping him the bird at the same time.

"That is a very exciting name for an exciting person! I promise to increase the fire in your fuse soon enough!" With that, he leaped away to parts unknown.

She turned her head back before giving a small chuckle. "Exciting, huh? Better keep that promise, big shot."

_Back at the Hazbin Hotel..._

The new cyborg beetle kaiju found himself being assaulted with a feather duster and a water bottle. "Nope! Nope! Nope! All wrong! All wrong! How do you stand yourself?! You literally popped out of the dirt! Now, it's everywhere! What do you have to say for yourself?!" She demanded.

"Hehehehahahahaha! That tickles!" The kaiju laughed, clanging his drills together playfully. "Can I tickle you too?"

"Great. More freaks." Husk pinched his forehead.

"And the plot thickens..." Alastor said before looking up at Godzilla. "What do you think?" He just snorted and looked away.

Niffty continued to do her best to clean the newcomer, but no matter what she did, there was always a new speck of dirt for her to uncover. Not to mention, he kept moving all over the place as he doubled with laughter. "Will you stop that?! I know I wanted a bit more men in this place, but not somebody like this!" Suddenly, his face was right up in hers.

"Hi! I'm Megalon! Will you be my friend?" He extended a drill to her, which she hastily cleaned until it was sorta shiny. "Hey, thanks!" He examined his reflection on the drills and let out a goofy laugh at how his face kept distorting.

"Wouldn't you know, Niffty?" Charlie beamed. "You've made a friend!"

"A friend who just put a huge fuckin' hole in the ground." Angel chuckled

No matter how hard the cycloptic cleaner tried, there seemed to be a permanent layer of dirt all over the kaiju, frustrating her. "You. Get out! Outoutoutoutout!" She tried pushing him towards the door, but he just picked her up.

"Your name is Niffty? Heh. I get it! You're not just nifty! You're pretty!" Megalon chuckled like a jubilant child. Despite blushing a bit at his strength and compliment, Niffty struggled to get free.

"Isn't that just the most charming thing?" Alastor smiled.

"Yeah. I guess. You know this guy?" Vaggie asked Godzilla, who was just staring at the beetle monster as if he felt like he should have remembered him.

Megalon finally put down the angered Niffty and looked to the crowd. "Hi, other friends! You haven't seen a large cybernetic space chicken arou-" His expression deflated into that of pure terror when he saw Godzilla staring right at him. "AHHHHHHHH!" He got onto his knees, tears brimming in his yellow compound eyes. "Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong, Godzilla! Don't blast me into a million pieces and PLEASE don't call in Jet Jaguar and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't do the flying kick thing while you're at it!"

Godzilla turned to Naamah with a look that said 'What am I supposed to do with this?'. "I don't think he's going to hurt you." Naamah assured. "I don't think he knows who you are."

That got Megalon to stop groveling. "Are you kidding me? Godzilla here defeated me and my buddy years ago! Or was that a different Godzilla? I dunno. This continuity is messed up."

"Godzilla? Really?" Vaggie groaned. "That's his name?"

"Talk about putting yourself on a pedestal. I mean, blasting apart an entire damn army's worth of demons isn't anything to sneeze at, but come on now!" Angel protested.

"Godzilla? Is that just a nickname?" Naamah asked, but Godzilla shook his head and stood tall. "Well, when some of us go by 'the Radio Demon' or 'Angel Dust'..."

"Enough!" Charlie interrupted. "Let's just...go to the dining room? Exchange stories over dinner? I dunno about you guys, but I'm starved! I'll make sure you leave with the most satisfied bellies ever!" She smiled brightly at them all.

"What are we waitin' for? Let's get some grub going. What do you think I do? Just fucking drink all day?" Husk asked, prompting silence from everyone. "Yeah, yeah. Fair point."

"Guess we're getting our answers after all." Vaggie said to her girlfriend. "This Megalon guy might know more than we have on this demon or whatever he is."

"Not only that..." Charlie gushed at the beetle kaiju, who continued to make happy faces at everything around him. "He looks to have a heart as big as the whole sun!" She got up next to him. "Excuse me! How do you feel about giving all of your new fellow demons a second chance?"

"Demons? Second chances? Does that mean everybody gets a happy ending?" Megalon tilted his head.

She patted him on the shoulder. "You've got it! Hope you don't mind staying for a while, because I could use that enthusiasm around here. Trust me! You're gonna love it!"

"Okaaaay!" He tapped his drills together in a giddy way before looking at Niffty, who was still frowning at letting the dirty kaiju in. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Relax. She's just a little uptight. Give her a few minutes and she'll be all over you." Angel said. "Of course, if you ever get lonely-"

"Nah, I don't swing that way. But thanks for asking!" He said before making his way to the dining room.

"...am I losing my touch?" Angel reflected on how many times he had been turned down that day before clenching his claws. "I mean, fuckin' really. These new guys have no taste."

_Later..._

Godzilla looked at the meal before him. That 'Alastor' creature actually managed to make something that pleased his nostrils when he sniffed it. It could have been poisoned, but he WAS feeling rather peckish. "Dig in, everybody! Nobody makes Jambalaya like good ol' mom used to! At least, before I decided she was getting a bit too nosy." A surprised audience gasp came out of nowhere before it turned into laughter.

"Please stop doing that." Husk grumbled before having himself a spoonful. "I mean, this shit's good, but seriously!"

The monster king just continued to stare at the meal, edging closer, but not sure what to do with the chair or the utensils next to it. "Oh, boy! You shouldn't have!" Megalon hopped over to the meal and stuffed his face into it, his mandibles devouring the shrimp first. Niffty just looked at him from across the table, unamused. "Want some?"

"I'm watching you." She did a finger gesture doing just that.

"And I'll be watching you too until I see you smile!" He replied, oblivious as ever.

"You're never fully dressed without one!" Alastor added.

"Up top!" Megalon agreed, raising his drill and tapping it on his cane.

"He's like a little subterranean ball of sunshine, isn't he?" Charlie observed.

"Yeah. It's kinda disturbing." Vaggie admitted.

Naamah, though she was enjoying her meal immensely, noticed that Godzilla wasn't touching his dish. "Are you okay?" He turned to her, pointing at Alastor's grin as to say 'not if HE made it'. She just giggled. "It's okay! Nobody's dead yet. So it must be good. Please, try it!" She got a spoonful and stood atop her chair to lift it to his mouth. Sighing, he took the bite, his eyes widening at how good the taste was. Radiation and whales were good eats, but this...it truly was as good as they said.

Megalon's eating habits were slightly slobbish, but Godzilla just picked up the whole plate and started eating massive bites by shoving his face into the plate, savoring the taste. "Finally! A mess I can manage!" Niffty said as he cleaned up the dripping remains.

He turned to Naamah, his snout caked with sauce, making him look rather silly. She failed to suppress a laugh at that, but he wasn't offended. In fact, he found it rather adorable. So, in a rare moment for him, he dipped his finger into the plate, getting sauce all over it, and pushed it against her button-like nose. He let out a friendly rumbling noise from his throat, as well. "Guess we look stupid together!" She said in-between her giggles.

"Call the doctor. Gonna get diabetes from this." Angel groaned before chomping on one of the shrimp.

"Where's the camera?! I need the camera!" Charlie could hardly contain herself at this point. The pain from having there be a Purge in which demons killed other demons faded. This was a sign of hope if there ever was one, along with Megalon's existence. Speaking of which...

"Look, this is great, but, Megalon, can you tell us anything about him?" Vaggie asked the beetle kaiju.

He turned to her and then Godzilla, whom was now staring at the group with a neutral expression again, wiping the sauce off of his muzzle this time. "Uh..." Megalon looked nervous, but he composed himself. "It's kinda rude to talk about people when they're in the room, but I guess. Now, about Godzilla here...it's kinda complicated. Makes my head spin!" His drill spun for emphasis.

"Holy phallic imagery, Batman!" Angel exclaimed, his face nearly taken off by a nearby drill.

"So, anyway, Godzilla's got a lot of names. He's actually named Gojira, but the other name stuck." Megalon continued, thinking back to the words of various hostages that the Seatopian empire he used to call home captured before and even after the Jet Jaguar incident. "He's called the King of the Monsters for a reason, because nobody can defeat him! I think he was a dinosaur that got hit with a nuclear blast at some point, then he died, then another one showed up, then he got erased by some aliens from the future, then another one came, then he beat me and Gigan up when my buddies tried to destroy humanity, then he died and his son-"

Godzilla slammed his fist against the table, roaring at Megalon and causing him to cower. Something about what he just said had set him off. Even Naamah was terrified of that sudden outburst. His claws dug into the table as unpleasant memories came surging back, but he managed to suppress them as Megalon got back on his chair. "So, uh, anyway, he's really strong and I don't know why he's...where are we?"

"Hell, my friend! Welcome to Hell!" Alastor said cheerily, prompting Charlie to face-palm at how awful that still sounded.

"HUH?! I'm in Hell? Wow! I must have dug really far before I saw that portal-thing!" Megalon rubbed his head. "Oh, well! As long as I get to make new friends."

"That doesn't explain how he was able to ERASE demons with whatever came out of his mouth." Vaggie said. "Nor does it make it seem like he's not gonna snap at any minute."

"Isn't that the appeal of him? He makes his own path! Destroyer? Protector? A real monster of mystery!" Alastor clapped, but Godzilla just growled. However, as Alastor spoke, he saw the bottle of rum that was next to the cat creature named 'Husk'.

Reaching for it, his hand was slapped away with a clawed paw. "Watch yourself, big guy. You want some? Go fuckin' get some yourself." Husk warned. Godzilla sniffed his booze and was instantly disgusted, sticking his tongue out at it. "You don't like it? Fine by me."

"Regardless..." Charlie cleared his throat before walking next to Godzilla. "I think you have great potential to change for the better. So, if you just stick with me and enjoy your stay, you'll be on the path of salvation in no time!"

"I think you should give him a break. This is still a lot for him to take in." Naamah said, to which Godzilla nodded in agreement. "I have a question, Megalon. Why doesn't he talk like you?"

Megalon just shrugged at that. "I dunno. Never was much for words I guess. But I bet, if he had just one friend, he wouldn't be such a meanie."

"Trust me, Megs. Charlie's gonna be all OVER him." Angel said. "You just watch."

Suddenly, the TV screen in the corner of the room came to light, revealing a rather concerned-looking Katie Killjoy and a terrified Tom Trench. "Breaking News! Live from Channel 666!" She exclaimed, smashing a nearby coffee cup for emphasis as she put down her report.

"Aw, great. What does this bitch want?" Vaggie crossed her arms.

"This CAN'T be good." Charlie slunk into her chair, giving a nervous glance to Godzilla, whom just narrowed his eyes at the screen.

"As you can see..." Katie pointed to a series of photos of the cityscape that the monster king had reduced to rubble. "A whole section of the west side of the Pentagram has been completely destroyed. Normally, we chalk that up as the Exorcists doing their work or, as of recently, all of you psychos taking out your rage on each-other on the new Secondary Purge, but what really happened here was...well, fucked if I know."

"Based on the footage we received..." Tom pointed to a video feed showing Godzilla firing his beam all over the place, eradicating demons left and right. "The cause appears to be some kind of new demon. One with the power to erase us with some REALLY bad halitosis!" He suddenly grasped his head. "This is too much! He's still alive and, if we let him roam free anymore, we're all gonna die! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIIIIIE!"

Katie just dope-slapped him. "Give it a rest. Our lords, Lucifer and Lilith Magne, have already said they're coming up with a solution to this problem, most likely involving the monster's death. Whatever the case, if you see anybody that looks like this asshole..." A portrait showing an realistic iguana with fake dorsal spines taped to it and photoshopped blue fire coming from the nostrils represented the now-offended monster king. "...notify the authorities and we'll...um...not our problem!" She gave a wide fake smile, as if she was somewhat enjoying the prospect of mass panic.

"We have also given this monster a name. We have called him...Gigantis!" Tom said for dramatic effect. That actually caused Godzilla to slap his forehead and let out a rumble of annoyance.

"Doesn't really have the same ring to it, doesn't it?" Angel said. "Get used to it. Where you stand, you ain't no king. You're just shit along with the rest of us. I just so happen to look good!" He gave a cheeky grin. "What? No tail slam?"

"ANGEL! Don't...taunt...the demon killer." Vaggie pointed to how Godzilla's claws were digging into the table out of warning.

"In other news..." Katie changed the screen to show off Sir Pentious and Cherri Bomb duking it out. "Eternal turf rivals, Sir Pentious and Cherri Bomb, might have met their match! In yet another odd occurrence, another demon has shown up to seemingly take their place as the ruler of their territories! And believe me! This guy hits hard!" She switched the feed to footage of Monster X defeating them soundly.

Godzilla growled angrily as he stared at his old enemy, who was somehow still alive. "Eh, heh heh." Charlie nervously tugged on her collar. "You're Mr. Popularity back up there, aren't you?"

"No kidding. That's Monster X! I guess he's my best friend's #2 pal and I'm totally not jealous..." Megalon glowered before returning to his default cheery mood. "But he's a nice guy when you get to know him. If you're powerful, though, he'll be obsessed with fighting you. Something about finding something 'beyond strength'. I don't get it."

Alastor was watching all of this with rapt attention. The potential for even greater entertainment just seemed to increase by the minute. "Stand-up fellow, I take it? Tell me more, horrendously over-complicated television screen!"

"But what's really odd is how he just let them live at the end!" Trench pointed out, showing footage of what just happened a few moments ago. "I smell a team-up with the new guy and Cherri too! Lucky bastard..." He grumbled. "Apparently, he calls himself X. Monster X."

"If he's looking to make a name for himself, good news! Every demon lord that's still alive and kicking now wants his head! Stay tuned, everybody! And try not to die! Not that I care!" Katie laughed before the TV was blasted into nothing by Godzilla's breath.

"...you REALLY need to keep a lid on that temper." Niffty admitted as everyone just stared in fear. It always came to that breath, although Alastor just looked mildly amused.

"This is just great." Vaggie pinched her temples. "We're now officially housing a fugitive! Dios maldita sea, this day just keeps getting better and better."

"And it's up to use to prove to Hell that he's not so bad." Charlie said enthusiastically before turning to Naamah. "Wanna help? I think he considers you his best friend now! And who wouldn't?"

She looked really unsure about her offer, hugging her tail close again, but she gave a small smile. "It's an honor to be given this chance by someone of your status. Very well! I would like to be your doctor. I used to be a nurse when I was...alive..." Her expression darkened. "Long story short, I'm here for a very good reason." The environment became a bit wavy before she suddenly held the fabric of it together. "NO FLASHBACKS! Itstoopainful!" She closed her mouth and sheepishly sunk into her chair.

"Ooh! Ooh! I wanna be a handyman! Then, I bet I can make a lot of friends! And not be some useless puppet god for a falling empire." Megalon groused before lighting up again.

"You? Helping to clean? I don't think so." Niffty shook her head. "I mean, you're a man, for one thing-"

"Too late!" Alastor hugged them together. "Little missy, I recall you wanting to make new friends after so long. Why not start with this upstanding gentleman?"

"But boooooss! He's filthy!" She whined. However, a sudden nightmare-face from her master quieted her. "Okay. Sure." Her eye turned to a happily giggling Megalon. "You're lucky you're sort of charming."

"And as for you..." He pointed a cane to Godzilla's chest. "Before this day is done, you get to join ol' Husker in greeting the guests!"

Godzilla turned to the cat demon, one unamused scowl to the other. "Fine. He's quiet and that's all that matters. Just don't steal any of my booze or you'll lose a fuckin' eye." The kaiju paid him no heed. He felt stuck for the ride, after all.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? A lot of people want him dead now." Naamah asked. "He needs time to relax."

"And how do YOU know that, lizard whisperer?" Angel asked half-tauntingly.

"Maybe because I can read a room." She pointed out before looking at the kaiju, who nodded. "I believe in earning my keep, believe me, but he's been through a rough day."

"Sure thing." Charlie nodded before patting them on the shoulders. "Enjoy your stay, you two! Everything's finally coming up, Charlie!"

Vaggie nervously turned to Alastor. She had a right to be filled with paranoia of the Radio Demon's intentions 24/7. This obviously felt like it was going to be no exception...

Meanwhile at I.M.P...

All of the members of this small establishment sat at the meeting table in various states of enthusiasm. Blitzo looked as jubilant as ever, Moxxie was still grumbling as he felt his clothes smolder a bit more, Millie was patting him on the head, Loona was once again transfixed on her phone, and Gigan was floating in the air with his sickles behind his head and his legs crossed. "So...was that cool or what?" He asked the hellhound sitting next to him.

"Full disclosure? You killed it." She said with a small smile. "Thought you were just talking big, but you blew the fuckin' house down."

"I try, babe. I try."

"Aaaaand now you've lost me." She sighed before flipping him off.

"Here's lookin' at you, pup." He winked at her before Blitzo began his announcement.

"Everybody, I just wanna say that our latest assassination was a huge success!" The jester-like imp pressed a button, causing a really loud celebration noise to ring through the building, forcing everybody to cover their ears as the windows cracked. "All thanks to the simple fact that Moxxie didn't kill a kid this time-"

"I would like to take the time to say that we ended up getting our target for that one, thank you very much!" The more serious imp reminded.

"-and that we got ourselves a new member in the process. Would you look at that majestic eagle in the room?" He zipped to Gigan's location, draping an arm around his head. "Gigan, was it? How does it feel to be part of the...jingle, please..."

"Oooh! I love this part!" Millie put in the video tape showing that advert that still looked as dated as ever. However, for some reason, it kept the part where Moxxie shot that kid, disturbing Gigan to an extent.

When it was over, Blitz anticipated Gigan's reaction. The kaiju just picked at his teeth with his sickle before setting back down on the ground. "Riiiiight. One question." He pointed outside. "Are you fucking with me or am I in Hell? Because last I checked, there's no afterlife. Nothing at all..." He shuddered.

"Uh, I have some bad news for you then." Moxxie explained. "You've died and now you're stuck here with all of us. At least, if you don't get exterminated next year."

"Bullshit. I flew into a portal with my colleague and now, I'm suddenly here. End of story. I'm not dead yet. And there is NOTHING!" He slammed his tail, stinger first, into the table, creating sizable cracks. "Hence why I see the ultimate reward. Money's great, but immortality? The possibility of never going offline? That's something. I mean, what did we get out of killing that wacko?"

"Oh, these things." Blitzo handed him three medium-sized red/black eggs, causing Gigan's jaw to drop. "Yep. Just these strange eggs our client warned us to destroy, but now, we just don't have the hearts to. Kind of a rip-off, but at least our reputation went sky-high!"

"You mean just a few more scant posts on Demonic Weekly?" Loona pointed out. "Trust me. We're not even close to trending."

"This is humiliating. We need to do something big! Something memorable!" Moxxie yelled.

"Something that'll really knock their socks off!" Millie joined in, smashing her fist into her claw. "One that no demon or imp will ever forget!"

Gigan sighed, already seeing what kind of business he just agreed to be a part of. "How about this? I'm usually sent by other alien races to kill entire worlds or other giant monsters. THAT'S what sells you fame and recognition. Granted, I had to work with more than a few asshole monsters, the living embodiment of despair, and even a bunch of alien cockroaches, but it's all worth it in the end. Besides that I'm still not immortal."

"Aw, c'mon! Who needs that noise when you've got some more clients to fulfill the sadistic dreams of?" Blitzo nudged him before Loona's phone went off.

"Huh. We just got a client who's willing to pay...200 million? Well, fuck. Somebody's putting up a bargain." She said, showing the reward to all in the room. Blitzo and Millie's eyes turned into dollar signs, while Gigan and Moxxie looked a bit more skeptical.

"I dunno. Sounds sketch." Gigan nodded with his fellow demon.

"Sure does. The guy's name is 'J.J'. Wants us to kill the Radio Demon-"

"We're out, Loona!" Moxxie interrupted. "He wants us to kill him?! The most powerful demons barring Lucifer and Lilith tried to do them in, and look how well that ended! Besides, we're meant to kill those of the LIVING world. Not here!"

"I'm sorry, whom?" Gigan raised a 'brow' (or just his visor). "Remember. Still kinda new."

"Basic rundown: He's an uber-powerful demon who just up and showed up, bulldozed his way through the ranks, broadcast his entire act through the radio, and then just hung around from there. Heard he was helping out with some hotel redemption shit or something like that." Loona explained. "Pretty heavy stuff. Oh, and there's this monster they want us to kill."

"Perfect!" Gigan smirked. "That's my specialty! What's its name?"

Loona's brows raised a bit as she looked at a news video feed of a certain kaiju blowing through various demons with his atomic breath. "Holy crap, this looks like one hell of a suicide mission." She showed them all the feed.

"Wow. That's...that's not good." Millie said.

"Oh, please! What's one demon-killing monster compared to 200 million? Right, Gigan? Gigan?" He noticed the alien was shivering as he looked disbelivingly at the video.

"You...have got...to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Gigan screeched before falling to the table, looking utterly defeated. "Where can I go where that freak doesn't follow?!"

"Know him?" Loona asked before her shoulders were suddenly grabbed by the panicked one.

"If you guys decided to step up to that guy, then you'd better pick a god and START PRAYING! That ain't no ordinary monster! That's the guy who ended up killing me multiple times over!" He ran to the board, hastily drawing an image of the monster king with his eye laser. "This guy here...his name's Godzilla. Gojira, if you wanna be technical, but let me make it clear. Combined with your little 'Radio Demon' urban legend and this guy roaming free, it's hopeless."

"Why don't we just just, you know, pick an assignment that won't get us erased in ten seconds flat? I think the new guy has a point." Moxxie said.

"Aw, Moxxie!" Blitzo sounded offended. "I'm ashamed! We're not just murderers! We're immediate professional murderers! And, from the looks of it, Hell itself needs saving from both the Radio Demon himself and this oversized iguana. Imagine the glory! The praise! The money! The..." He gave a devious smirk to Gigan. "...promise of Lucifer giving you a free 'get out of dying' card?"

Gigan seemed to consider his words for a moment before shaking his head. "You poor stupid bastard...I know I have a lot to learn about this place, but, if you really have that big of a death wish, you might wanna look at some data I have." He grabbed some tables from the TV and plugged them into some tiny ports between his head-spikes. "Take a close look. Every alien in my galaxy was happy enough to provide this...as well as footage from my own memories." However, a thought occured to him. "You mean to tell me that, despite him living for God knows how long, you've NEVER heard of the goddamn King of the Monsters?"

"Nope!" Everyone replied.

"Heh. I knew it. This isn't Hell. This is some alternate dimension." He chuckled before clearing his throat. "I think this little number should get you up to speed." With that, he turned on the television, his cables suddenly surrounded by electricity as footage of the phenomenon known as Godzilla played on it.

All played to a familiar song...

_**(Blue Oyster Cult's 'Godzilla'-Bear McCreary Remix)**_

Because describing music videos is rather cringe-inducing for one story such as this one, it basically showed mostly every bit of Godzilla's long history. From when the first one was awakened by atomic bomb testing in 1954, to his sudden return and the resurgence of more kaiju all over the world (and the universe, to him somehow finding a son in the unoriginally named 'Baby Godzilla', to Gigan's defeat and deaths, to various cities and monsters being destroyed, to the death of Godzilla, to the resurrection of the son into the new Godzilla after the attack of this thing called 'Destroyah', to some kind of catyclsmic battle that Gigan was once again killed before being rebuilt.

Suffice to say, that all left an impression on them. Loona just looked resigned to her fate, though. "Yeah. We do this and we die. I think we get it. Pretty badass that you almost squared up to him those few times. Or was that his dad? I don't even care."

Gigan unplugged the cables, narrowing his visor. "Get my drift? If we're gonna FINALLY put him in the ground, we need to get the latest weapons, the latest monsters, the latest EVERYTHING to stand one iota of a chance! We're not fighting a monster! We're fighting a fucking force of nature!"

"I think you're thinking about this too negatively. If we just nail him at the right place and time, nothing is impossible!" Millie exclaimed. "Besides, nothing beats testing how much damage I can do to even the sturdiest of men. Nothing tops my Moxxie, after all." She snuggled up to her deeply disturbed husband.

"We're dead...we're dead and we should know it..." The imp muttered.

"You know what I think?" Blitzo had the biggest smile on his face. "I think we've got ourselves a plan. We just need to, you know, talk to the right people."

"Like that time you had sex with that privileged asswipe and-"

"ONE TIME, LOONA! One time!" He snapped.

However, as Gigan contemplated his life choices, he realized the eggs that Blitzo as holding were suddenly starting to shake. "Hey, uh, what was so special about those things again?"

"Oh, who cares? Just that whatever they meant was supposed to be super powerful. What's your point?" Blitzo dismissed before realizing that the eggs were starting to hatch. In a sudden panic, he flung them to Gigan, who caught them in his sickles. In an instant, the eggs broke apart and...

...this visor widened and his expression looked quite silly as he fought three crying black/red Dorats in his sickles. Dorats. With a capital D. He slowly looked to this colleagues, whom didn't have much of a reaction, as per usual. So, to let off steam, he broke the ice in his own special way.

"WHAT THE _**FU-**_"

_**Author's Note: **_Just a head's up. The next chapter contains smut. Semi-consensual smut as well.

_**Up Next:**_ Everyone works on a way to finally see what's truly eating Godzilla, with each member having a go at it. Meanwhile, Gigan faces the reality that he might have just become the involuntary father of three healthy Dorat babies, with Loona suddenly sharing in his misery. Also, Megalon continues to try and be Niffty's friend, but to what success?


	5. Come on and Smile!

_Later at the Hazbin Hotel..._

Godzilla's alarm clock went off at what felt like the crack of dawn to him. It had felt wonderful to sleep once more, but, compared to his usual sleeping habits, this felt like not even a minute of rest. He smashed the thing with his fist without much effort and raised his head up, giving a groggy roar in contrast to his more climactic awakening sounds. Razzle and Dazzle were already there to give him his new work outfit, which confused him quite a bit.

He was totally normal right now! His junk wasn't hanging out, for one thing, and clothes just felt restrictive. However, he remembered that, until he could find a way to get these creatures to let him go without hurting the feelings of the strangely kind Naamah, he had to play along. The Baphomets chittered and baa'ed with excitement as he spread out his arms, allowing them to spruce him up. In return, he gave a neutral grunt to help him down the stairs. By Toho, he wasted no time adding stairs to The List. A very long list of very hateable things/people.

He looked forward to crossing off Alastor's name from it...

When he got downstairs, everybody's attention was naturally on him, especially with his new outfit. He was wearing black pants as well as a gray shirt, along with a black trenchcoat that had a golden chain with it. He also had colorful double belts that spelled out 'KING 4' and 'LIFE'. Finally, he had a cap that had the Japanese kanji symbols for 'Gorilla' and 'Whale'. In short, a stylized school uniform that seemed to be picked intentionally to reference something that he couldn't get his head around.

He lowered his cap, muttering unintelligible growling. "Forget having him be the greeter. How about the bouncer?" Vaggie suggested, a light blush on her face.

"Wait, I thought you were gay." Husk asked.

"I'm gay. Not blind. It really works for him. What about you, Naamah?" She turned to the reptilian demon, who was holding down her shirt as she blushed madly at the sight.

"It's...it's really becoming of you...but you don't have to wear it if you want?" She trembled.

Angel, however, just couldn't hold it back. "IS THAT A MOTHER-FUCKIN' JOJO REF-" He didn't get that far, as his tail slammed him into the wall, prompting Niffty to clean up the dust and rubble.

Charlie walked in, discontent at the sight of violence happening at her hotel, but she was at least glad to see that Godzilla was wearing the outfit she picked out for him. "Welcome to your first day of work, Godzilla! Where you'll be seeing off your fellow demons to Heaven through the use of...uh..." She looked at her plan, which Godzilla got a glance of. His nose scrunched a bit as he stared in disbelief at some of her steps. Unicorn kisses? Gumdrop parties?! Aversion therapy-no, wait. That seemed legit. Either way, he could already tell it was going to be a long day.

What he didn't know was that Charlie was making it her personal mission to finally get him to be in a nigh-permanent happy mood. She wasn't stupid, as she knew that his visage and actions would scare off potential visitors (hence why Alastor was strangely absent). Whatever the case, she watched intently as Godzilla seated himself next to Husk, who was too busy focused on his bottle of booze. "The fuck do you want?" He groused at his unintended co-counter person. "Just don't do a thing and you'll be-"

Suddenly, Megalon burst from below, making yet another hole in the floor and covered in oil. "Guys! Look what I found! I struck oil! Are we still using that or are they still using coal? Not a good idea, by the way."

"UGH!" Niffty sighed. "Must you? Control yourself already! Just..." She remembered the instructions her master had given her. "...follow me outside. This place has to look neat as neat can be! I mean, would you look at this?" She pointed at the various dust bunnies around the place, zipping at the speed of light to each area.

"Awwww! They look like little puffs of cotton candy!" Megalon beamed as he held one dust bunny to his face before he accidentally got it in his mouth, causing him to involuntarily fire a napalm bomb from his mouth, reducing a couch to blackened ash. "Oh. That's why."

"Now, he catches on." Vaggie sighed, propping herself on a chair next to Godzilla, remembering what Charlie told her to do. If it meant the stability of this establishment, she could brave the temper of the kaiju.

"Oh, just follow me! And don't do anything stupid, please?" Niffty gave an extremely fake big smile to the bummed-out beetle cyborg.

"Awwww! Give me a break! It's not like I try to be stupid!" He whined before the two were out the door. "No burrowing, I guess?" She shook her head. "Well, then...we fly!" He picked up the surprised demon with his drill, propped her around his horn, and spread out his wings, flying off at a moderate pace close to the ground. "New town, here we come!"

"Instant transport. Might wanna jot that down." Charlie wrote something down on her list before turning to the three at the counter. "Get ready, guys! I can already see them pouring in right-" She was interrupted when the doors slammed behind her, crushing her into the wall and causing Vaggie to instinctively reach for her spear. Naamah just patted her on the shoulder to dissuade her.

It was a rather bulky red demon with a cow's skull for a face. "Hey! Heard this would get me into Heaven. Shit idea, but anything to FINALLY get back on that cop who put a bullet in my head! See this?!" He tore Charlie and Angel from the walls they were stuck to and showed them his permanent wound. "Well? What are you two waiting-"

"If you need somebody to heal that, I can do my best." Naamah tugged on his tail. "I'm the nurse around here and I promise to mend your wounds, should you choose to be on your best behavior."

He just chuckled darkly, tossing Charlie and Angel to the side like ragdolls. "Well, well, well...I didn't know they let strippers into here." To be fair, Naamah's outfit WAS rather risque, but she didn't seem to think so. "Guess I could be reasonable if we...you know..." He wiggled his brows before an angry roar got his attention. "Hey, what the...oh." He meekly realized the angry face in front of him.

Godzilla was leaning over the counter, staring at him with incredible malice, blue flames tickling the insides of this mouth. "You pushed the Godzilla button. Shouldn't have done that." Husk shrugged. "You gonna sign in or what?"

"YEAH! Yeah! Sure! Just don't let him hurt me!" He whined before quickly jotting his name into the list and allowing the Razzle/Dazzle duo to take his whimpering ass upstairs.

Charlie adjusted herself as she witnessed the fruits of that labor. "That could have gone better, but great work, everyone! I have just a few notes about that." She cleared her throat. "Naamah, that was very sweet of you to offer that, but try to wear something a bit more...conservative around these guys."

"...I don't get it." She titled her head at her new boss. "This is my formal attire!" Godzilla found himself having to think of un-sexy thoughts as he considered what she found 'casual' and if she would ever wear THAT.

"As for you..." She looked to Godzilla with a conflicted expression. "I'm not the biggest fan of threatening our guests into staying, but...thanks. Just try to smile a bit more. That'll put them at ease."

Humoring them for a bit, he gave a big toothy grin, freaking out just about everyone. "Jesus, buddy, we're looking to get people to come in, not kill the Batman!" Angel exclaimed in a rare moment of clarity.

"Maybe less teeth?" Vaggie suggested. Godzilla just did that, making him look rather sinister as his eyes were still narrowed. Husk put his fingers in a cross-like position while Razzle and Dazzle just fainted.

"Well...he tried." Naamah shrugged.

Anyway, some time passed and it was go-time for those Charlie had spoken to earlier. "So..." Vaggie began. "Best kill?" She figured to appeal to his violent nature. He just crossed his arms and thought for a moment before remembering how he defeated that wayward Kamacarus during the Final Wars. He represented it by grabbing a discarded piece of paper, flinging it to his chest, and then flinging it perfectly into a thorn plant that Charlie had been cultivating along with the rest of the plants. "Pretty brutal. Try losing your eye and getting an angelic weapon in the process." She pointed to her spear.

"You're kiddin', right?" Husk as slightly impressed. "You got that from an extermination?"

"Yeah. Charlie was about to get skewered by an Exorcist, so I got in the way and...the rest is history. I'm pretty lucky to be alive, to be honest." She admitted. Godzilla gave her a nod with slightly closed eyes. A sign of respect that she would protect her mate. Even if he wasn't entirely clear on how they would have offspring, them being the same gender, after all.

"Almost lost all of my limbs during 'Nam. It's as intense as it gets. Lost plenty of men there..." Husk's claw trembled before grabbing a bottle. Naamah gave Godzilla a small signal for him to grab the bottle and crush. "HEY! The fuck gives?!" The kaiju just growled and shook his head. Based on an earlier discussion he and Naamah had, the stuff he was drinking was bad. VERY bad.

"I think he wants you to get your thoughts off your chest rather than drink your life away. No offense, but it is what is is." Charlie pointed out.

"Killjoys. The both of you." Angel drawled before the wheels in his head began turning. He liked Charlie as a friend, considering she DID give him a chance, but he also liked indulging in his own desires. So..."Hey, toots. I've got an idea." Charlie was slightly nervous, but she leaned in.

Husk, meanwhile, looked ready to scratch out Godzilla's eyes. "Listen up, you rejected car sale balloon! What I do is none of your business! The only reason I'm in this dump is because of what they're offering me here! Think I'm just gonna let you stomp all over that like a fucking big-shot?!" Godzilla stood his ground, but he also noticed a photo dangling from Husk's jacket. He gave a low rumble as he pointed to it.

The cat-demon went still, holding it to his chest. "And another thing..." He said darkly. "You don't know about me. You don't know anything FUCKING about me! You want me to spill my guts?! Tell you the things I've seen?! The things I've DONE?! I've got news for you-"

"Over a drink?!" Vaggie interrupted. "Have it your way!"

"...maybe." Husk glowered. Godzilla turned to Vaggie and Naamah. The former looked quite displeased, while Naamah gave him an encouraging thumbs-up. Apparently, this was as good as it was gonna get.

"Ahem..." Angel sauntered up to the counter, laying his elbows on it and giving a seductive glare to Godzilla, whom narrowed his eyes. "Don't give me that, babe. Look, you're pretty stressed, right? Well, so am I. Just watched my gal-pal get thrashed by an old enemy of yours." In truth, Angel had been keeping his outrage in control, for he swore to himself to load Monster X full of holes for what he did.

"For the last time, Angel! Not everybody wants you to suck their dick!" Vaggie argued.

"Feh. This is the thanks I get for tryin' to help? Come on, buddy. I'll make it worth your while." He winked. Godzilla stood up a bit taller, giving a resentful growl as he moved up to his unwanted co-worker. If this would shut him up, so be it. "Beautiful! You're finally seeing my point." He took the monster king's claw, which he tugged away harshly. "Up for a hate-fuck? Fair enough."

Godzilla gave a glance to the others. "Good luck with that! I...guess this'll work?" Charlie said. "I mean, he's actually really good at what he does. I've seen it." Vaggie raised a brow at that. "Involuntarily!"

"CanIwatch?" Naamah covered her mouth. "Sorry. I can't shut up when I'm nervous." She bit her cheek as she watched Angel take the kaiju upstairs. For some reason, she felt a primal urge to castrate the spider demon with her flames, but she wasn't sure how strong it was.

"Lucky asshole." Husk muttered. "What? Angel's kinda hot. So, sue me. I'm having a crap day as it is."

_Outside..._

Niffty liked it when things were simple. Obey the merciful master, clean, cook, help around, and obey the master some more. Now, she had to deal with an overly jubilant kaiju from out of nowhere that had was just the worst in cleaning himself. What kind of cruel God would create something that lived in the dirt most of his life anyway? "Gee, this place is kinda gloomy when you get down to it." Megalon observed, kicked off with several demons fighting each-other off of a building.

"And in total chaos! Oh, this could really use a lady's touch! Not that anybody's pitching in." She expressed, seeing a bunch of female demons whore themselves out next to her. "This is why I love my new home so much. It's far away from this chaos and super comfy!" She hugged herself. "And Alastor! He's the best boss any girl could have!"

"I bet! He smiles quite a lot! And that's all any demon here needs. A smile..." He rubbed his chin with his drill. "So, I was thinking...are there any showers around here? I guess, if I'm to be your friend, I gotta spruce myself up. Haven't had the urge to do that since...everything." He sighed.

Rather than dismiss him as usual, Niffty glanced at him curiously. "Why's that?"

He slumped as they walked to the department store. "I used to be worshiped like a god back at Seatopia. Really, they found me as a baby and started worshiping me when I started firing lasers when I was six. To give you an idea on how this good life wasn't gonna last forever, the leader's name was Antonio." He got out a small photo from his wings of the place and its people.

"Ooooh! So glittery!" She beamed. "But, then again. They live in the ground. So, obviously, they died of germs, right?"

"Died? Not really. They got mad because humanity was dropping nukes and, rather than choose a peaceful solution, they had me unleashed on the surface world to wreck it. I mean, I met my best pal all the way, but another Godzilla and some robot named Jerk Jaguar..." His drills went off at that. "They beat us up and sent me back home. Next thing I know, nobody wants to play with me or talk with me. Just complain that they lost and they should do something...and that's it. I just kept burrowing from then on, trying to see if I would find some new friends that didn't just wanna use me."

While she was still not a fan of the state he was seemingly always in, she placed a hand on his drill, reminding herself inwardly to wash her hands afterward. "Gee, that's awful! When we get back, you're getting that shower, no matter what!"

"You would...help me, right? On account of the these guys." He waved his hands for emphasis. "My turn for a question! Why do you like being so neat all of the time? I mean, nothing wrong with that, but you seem...obsessed."

She gave him a confused glance. "Well, it should come naturally! When I look at a new place, I think of just how much nicer it would be with a lady's touch! If not, the men will get upset and-"

"Wait. You only clean because you're worried of what guys will think? Why don't they ever help?" He wondered as they stepped into the store.

"Why should they? They have the final say and, to be honest, it would be SOOOOO great if one noticed just how awesome I'd be as a housewife! A perfectly loyal and perfectly equipped one at that!" She grinned widely before deflating. "But, nowadays, they think I'm kinda annoying and they keep mistaking me for a kid! I mean, I glad I still look young after all this time, but c'mon!"

"I don't find you annoying." He said. "I find you charming and crazy cute!" She blushed slightly at those words before he looked with a determined look on his face. "But, you know what? There's something...missing." Indeed, the store was filled with a bunch of demons fighting each-other over the supplies and causing all sorts of chaos. "You know what cleans up a mess the best? When there's no fight! And what gets rid of fights?"

"I dunno, what?" She asked.

"Watch me." He cleared his throat. "Song cue!" He zipped to the center of town, grabbing the attention of many demons.

_**(Smile-My Little Pony Friendship is Magic)**_

A nice little jingle began, confusing Niffty and the other demons around the place. Megalon just continued to walk without a care as the music played. "_My name is Meg-a-lon! Hello! And I am here to say, 'How're you doin'? I'm gonna make you smiiile and I will brighten up your daaay!_"

He ran over to two new smaller generic demons. "_It doesn't matter now. What's up? If you are sad or blue. Howdy!_" He grabbed them and Niffty into a bear hug before flying up into the sky. "_'Cuz cheering up my friends is what Megalon's here to doooo!_"

He began to do loop-de-loops around the weird landscape, stopping occasionally to beam at his occupants. "_'Cuz all I love to make you smile, smile, smile! Yes, I do! It fills my heart with sunshine all the while! Yes, it does!_" He stopped by putting them on a cart being pulled by a getaway driver, though this thrill-ride did indeed put a smile on the new demons faces. "_'Cuz all I really need's a smile, smile, smile, from these happy friends of mine!_"

With Niffty's hand holding onto his drill, he made it into a warzone, where various demons were going at it, but he was avoiding their blows as he surprised them. "_I like to see you grin! AWESOME! I love to see you beam! ROCK ON! The corners of your mouth turned up is Megalon's one dream! DRILL BUMP!_"

He noticed a demon who was bummed out from having no ammo. "_But if you're kinda worried...and your face has made a frown..._" He got out a bunch of bubbles instead of ammo, which still assisted the demon in getting everyone away, all in the form of a HUGE bubble stream that Niffty gladly joined, considering it was clean. "_I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside dooooown!_"

As they went across the stream of bubbles, Niffty joined in with the singing, overwhelmed by his positivity. "_'Cuz I love to make you grin, grin, grin! Yes, I do! Bustin' out from ear to ear, let it begiiiin!_" They noticed a building that looked fantastically drab before they both grabbed some paintbrushes (though he just dipped his drills into the paint). "_Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin, and you fill me with good cheer!_" The building now looked utterly pristine, somewhat impressing the uptight business manager inside.

Now, the two were remembering harsher times, like the Seatopians yelling at Megalon or Niffty dying because of getting run over by a car after a horrible prom night. Megalon put a comforting drill on Niffty as this happened. "_It's true some days are dark and lonely..and maybe you feel sad, but Megalon's here to show you that it isn't that bad!_" They both grabbed each-others hands as they spun around, getting out of the abyss in the process, with them both singing as well. "_There's one thing that makes me happy, and makes my whole life worthwhiiile! And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smiiiiile!_"

The both of them found themselves leading a bunch of curious demons who, at the very least, thought the song was catchy. "_I really am so happy! Your smile fills me with glee! I give a smile, I get a smile, and that's so special to me!_"

Now, he was bounding across the rooftops, carrying a whole bunch of demons with him. "_'Cuz I love to see you beam, beam, beam! Yes, I do!_" Niffty joined in by almost ice-skating across the ground with a mop, using it as well to paint smiles on even the surliest demons. "_Tell me what more can I say to make you seeee...that I do!_" They joined in, dancing along-side each-other down the road. "_It makes us happy when you beam, beam, beam! Yes, it always makes our daaaaaay!_"

They were now surrounded by demons, who, amazingly, were moving back and forth hand-in-hand. Megalon dramatically raised his arms at the crowd. "_Come on every demon! Smile, smile, smile! Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine! All I really need's a smile, smile, smile, from these happy friends of miiiine!_"

Niffty got on top of him as they continued to increase the crowd, taking over the singing as a lot more demon's joined in as well in terms of the vocal department. "_Come on every demon! Smile, smile, smile! Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine! All I really need's a smile, smile, smile, from these happy friends of miiiiiiiiiiine!_"

As everybody sung that verse, Megalon and Niffty just had a blast dancing with each-other, with him even flying around with her as she gave a verse. "_Yes, the perfect gift to meeeee...is a smile as wide as a mile!_" It was his turn, as he hugged her close to him as they fell back to the crowd. "_To make us happy as can beeeee!_"

He started to slowly rise up to the sky with his drills extended outward, joined by Niffty's increasing pitch. "_Smile...smile...smile...SMILE...SMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILE! Come on and SMIIIIIIIIIIIIILE! Come on and SMILE!_" They extended their faces at the nearest demon at that final note...

...who just so happened to be Sir Pentious. "Nearessst way to the gym?" He asked dully, despite his Egg Bois clapping at the performance of the duo.

"Just to the left." Niffty replied.

"Yeah, can't miss it." Megalon nodded before he slithered away, grumbling about somebody named X. When he was gone, the two broke out into laughter, having enjoyed their song so much. The other demons just shrugged and went back to their business, with an odd spring in their steps, to boot.

_Back at I.M.P..._

Gigan was standing very still as the rest of his new colleagues examined him as they all looked at the wailing Dorats on the table. "...Blitz...anything your client told you about the reward that you neglected to add?"

"I swear. It was that the reward was really powerful and was in the shape of an egg. Didn't think it was loaded with these little guys." He said before getting out a trash bin. "Only one thing to do."

"NO! Would you just look at them?" Millie gushed at the little beings, who continued to make noise as they couldn't see a thing with their closed eyes. "They're adorable! Moxxie, I suddenly want kids!"

"Wha-wha-what?!" Her husband stammered. "Not so quick! I know we've been married for the best years of my life, but isn't parenthood a bit...complicated in Hell? Are we even capable of that kind of love?"

"In case you dunderheads aren't getting it, these things are Dorats!" Gigan pointed to the trio. "They're creatures from an alternate timeline that, if combined, can form an offshoot of the embodiment of despair himself, King Ghidorah. Still, I guess this isn't so bad. We can just send them out into the wild and have it be done with." He shrugged before the babies looked up, their red/black eyes slowly opening. "Wait a minute..."

"Loona! Can I borrow your phone? I need to record this!" Millie said.

"Does it look like I'm up for that sappy shit?" The hellhound continued to look at her phone, not even interested in the potential chaos to come.

The first one to open his eyes was the Dorat in the middle, which had pure red eyes. The next was a bigger, but angrier looking one. The final smallest one let out a huge yawn before his tongue permanently stuck out. They all looked to Gigan, who titled his head. "Uh...hey, kids. GAH!" They suddenly jumped him, clinging to his body. "What the?! What are you guys doing?!"

Blitzo began to laugh mockingly. "Well, look who just became a daddy?"

"Daddy?! Look at me for one second and think to yourself. In what reality would I possibly become a parent?!" Gigan yelled before letting out a bit of a giggle. "Sorry, these guys are ticklish, but seriously! What makes you think I'm gonna take up that role?!"

"Because they're...cute?" Millie suggested.

"Gigan has a point. Bringing children into our business in such a way would be problematic. Think about it. The food, water, diapers, whatever else..." Moxxie listed the reasons.

However, the smaller Dorat has stopped cuddling to notice Loona's big fluffy tailing wagging indiscreetly. Unlatching himself from Gigan's chest, he crawled over to the wolf, catching her eye. "What do you want?"

"Ahhhh...mama!" It cried out, actually causing her fur to stand on end.

"Wait, what?" She let out a yip of surprise as both the little Dorat and the other two dove into her tail, hiding easily in the huge amount of fur. "Get the fuck out of there!" She snarled, though the ticklish feeling of their moving bodies made her scowl twist into something of a smirk.

"Their first words!" Millie honestly looked ready to pass out, though Blitzo didn't look as enthusiastic.

"Wouldn't you know it? My baby girl's become a mom. They grow up so fast!" He blew into a nearby handkerchief at that.

Gigan just looked at the chaos unfolding before he had an idea. An awful idea. His smirk increased, showing off his teeth, before giving a whistle, causing the Dorats to emerge from the fluff. "Alright, kids. You listening?"

"Dada!" The red-eyed one chirped at him.

"Mama!" The smallest snuggled into the tail.

"The square root of a right triangle is equal to the remaining siiiide!" The largest on exclaimed.

"Holy crap, you guys are brilliant! You even got that outdated reference right!" Gigan clanged his sickles together before they jumped to the table. "Listen up! Mommy and daddy are gonna play with you soon, but, for now, we need to have a talk!" The three babies went back to latching onto his chest, to which he just sighed in defeat. "Alright. Hear me out."

"How about no? And by no, I mean FUCK no." Loona growled. "If you think I'm gonna play babysitter to these things-"

"Pooch, just listen to me." Gigan scowled before clearing his throat. "We all wanna kill Godzilla and this Alastor guy, right?"

"If we can. Which, by the way, we can't." Moxxie pointed out.

"Good. So, here's my plan. We raise these little guys to be loyal to us and, when the moment's right, we mutate them into a powerful warrior to fight at our side! Imagine us having the the power to control an actual Ghidorah! We'd be top shelf for sure!"

"Forcing your dreams upon your offspring? Just like my old man. I love it!" Blitzo exclaimed. "True, I've got ideas of my own, but that could work."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Millie put her hands on her hips. "Their names."

Gigan gave a glance to the Dorats, whom now unlatched and were standing in a row, looking up at him expectantly. "Okay, then." He pointed to the middle red-eyed one. "You'll be Ichi. You seem like a born leader." To prove his point, Ichi bit at the ear of the smallest one when he tried to wander off before growling at the biggest one to stay in place.

He then looked to the largest one. "Okay, you seem like the smart guy. I'll call you Nii." He nodded enthusiastically to that. Now, Gigan looked to the last one, but he had already wandered off to start licking at Loona's phone. "Well, he likes you best. You name him."

"Are you kidding me? Leave me out of this." She groaned before the creature began to softly whine and coo. Unable to take it for much longer, she put her phone down and took the Dorat in her arms. He made a series of cute noises, flapping his wings as well. "...Kevin." She sighed, her grip loosening enough so that the Dorat could suddenly lunge and wrap himself around her snout. She couldn't muster the energy to remove him, so she took it as it was.

"Huh. Was gonna name him San, but that works." Gigan shrugged before turning to the others. "This won't be enough, though. Go ahead. Got any other ideas?" Though he was still in a bit of shock that these things accepted him as their father AND chose the most spiteful co-worker he's ever had as their mother, he had his mono-eye on the prize. The annihilation of Godzilla...

...oh, and Alastor. Not that he was that important, right?

_Back at the Hazbin Hotel..._

He knew he was gonna hate this with every fiber of his being. The last time he allowed somebody to be this close to him, it ended in tragedy. But that's another story, lest he fire a beam through my computer screen. Godzilla walked into the room, wincing at the smell. He had no concept of this thing called 'perfume', but it was already too much for him. Still, he powered though, leaving his clothes at the door.

When his vision finally adjusted, he found Angel strewn across the bed, caressing the fluff on his chest to simulate the look of breasts. "So, big guy...suck or hand-job? Your choice. But try to be gentle." He dramatically stretched himself. "I bruise like a grape!" His expression changed to a more devious one. "Just kidding. I love it rough..."

Godzilla titled his head but relented. He walked in, allowing the spider demon to caress his chest. Rather than come as comforting, he was put at further unease. Here he was. Allowing a stranger to fondle his rock-hard body. It was utterly humiliating and alien to him to boot. "Just relax, big boy. Don't tell me you've never had any action in your life. Just look at this." He pointed a finger at where his waist-muscles were, even tracing his tongue around them. Godzilla shivered, grumbling at that sudden action.

"Getting excited? We haven't even started yet." Angel chuckled before pressing himself against the kaiju's chest, moaning as he ground himself against the hard gray scales. "Jesus, we're gonna have some fun..." He lowered himself to stroke his crotch, causing Godzilla to wince as he felt the urge to let his cocks out. "Come on, don't leave me hanging. Don't you just wanna screw me? You fucking hate me, after all."

Angel dug his claws into his partner's thigh. "You wanna dominate me. Wanna show me who's boss. Come on, bitch! Let's see what you're hiding!" Godzilla gave a short roar of anger at that, but his massive pulsating blue cocks had already come out, bopping Angel in the nose. "Oof! See? That's what I'm talking about." He grasped the largest cock, taking pleasure in how Godzilla trembled at his touch.

Indeed, this was new to the Monster King. Maybe he could 'blow off steam' as they put it. He steeled himself for the spasms going through his body as Angel worked his magic, stroking his cock with increasing hardness. "Could poke a hole in a tank with this." The spider demon commented. "Do you realize what you're holding back right now? Let's see how quickly you let it all out. And I do mean ALL of it." His pace increased, with another pair of hands handling the second cock.

The kaiju had to maintain his composure. He wasn't so weak that he'd ejaculate from just a few strokes from this creature! His tail, though, was wagging all over the place, knocking over some furniture. "Trying to fight it? Cute. Real cute. How about THIS?" Angel then wrapped his lips around the cock, leaving strawberry-like marks on it and causing his spines to glow slightly from arousal. He continued to fight the feeling, despite how hard it was due to his largest cock being repeatedly slammed into a wet area.

His claw grasped around Angel's head and pushed him further. If he wanted all of his seed, he'd get it! Angel was momentarily surprised, but he just took it like a champ. His last set of arms was stroking his own junk, imaging himself being ass-fucked by the mighty monster's tremendous cocks. It was making all of his horny thoughts go into overdrive, honestly! Finally, Godzilla felt a surge of warmth jet through his loins and into his cocks. The time was now and he could do nothing to stop it.

Letting out a mighty roar and blasting a hole through the roof with his breath, he unleashed torrents of cum into the spider demon's mouth, actually nearly making him choke and forcing him to back off, causing his chest fluff to be stained by the blue cum. "Haaaa..." Angel moaned as he tasted every bit, only to grimace. "Geez. Talk about salty."

Godzilla glared at him, still not feeling better, but his muscles DID relax somewhat. So, this clearly had results. He backed away as his junk receded, but the demon before him just spread out his legs. "C'mon! Does it really have to end there or are ya' fuckin' spent? Must have been REAL stimulating for any exes you might have. 'Cuz I smelled moth on those dongs of yours before I got-"

That did it. Godzilla's eyes became bloodshot as he rushed at him and, with his claw, slammed him into the wall. Roaring at his face, he roughly slammed him to the ground after that. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy there, killer! Was it something I said?" He didn't get an answer, as the kaiju stormed out, grabbing his clothes along the way.

Angel sighed before relaxing and getting out a smoke. He knew that Charlie and the others were gonna give him Hell for this, but it was just one off-comment. No harm done?

_Later that night..._

Godzilla slammed the door shut with his tail, letting out a shorter version of his roar in anger. How dare they take advantage of his helplessness! If he didn't see them all as too pathetic to kill, he would have done so already! ESPECIALLY Angel Dust! ESPECIALLY Alastor! They could all be turned to ash for all he cared! And now, the spider one just had to remind him of a lost friend? Somebody he actually valued before...before...

He threw his clothes to the side and collapsed onto his bed, just about done with everything. Come morning, he was going to storm out and, even if he had to destroy scores of demons, he would find his way home. It was as simple as that and they just didn't get it. As usual, of course.

Several hours passed and he still didn't go to sleep. To be honest, he felt like he had betrayed himself by allowing Angel Dust to get that close to him. He wasn't even mating material! Not that he ever had thoughts of mating with another. There just weren't any options and he considered that he'd be a terrible father, all in all. His temper was just a little much.

However, before he could wordlessly complain about his situation more, the door creaked open. His spines lightning up, he was prepared to show any intruder out of the door when it suddenly closed, an object in a gift basket left behind. Curiously, he leaned down at it, seeing an attached note as well. Shrugging, he figured it was some kind of half-baked call from Angel to get back into his loins. If he'd be starved of his cocks because of his anger, Godzilla would gladly tear it up. However, it was't that at all.

_Dear Godzilla..._

_I heard what happened with Angel. He must have said something to offend you and, while I wish you would tell us what's wrong, I understand if you don't want to talk about it and you want to be alone. However, I just can't stand the thought of you being alone like that. So, throughout this afternoon, I made you a friend that'll be with you as long as you want. I hope you like him, but, even if you don't, remember that you're not any weaker for wanting to talk about your feelings when the time comes._

_Sincerely,_

_Naamah._

_P.S: There's something I want to show you, but only when you feel ready and that you trust me. I wouldn't expect anyone too, but, for some reason, I feel like I can trust you first. Please consider._

Godzilla stared at the letter for a long time. Of course, that Naamah creature seemed intent on making sure he was comfortable. He actually found himself calming down as he read how sincere this all sounded, but what did she mean by her making a friend for himself? He had already had enough with the various crazies surrounding this infernal place. So, he looked behind the blanket of the gift basket.

It was a stuffed teddy bear with his initials (G.Z) on it. Sure, it looked patchwork in a few areas with some drops of blood to indicate damage from sewing needles, but it was the genuine article. He looked upon this toy for an even longer time, holding it and even squeezing it to test its softness. In short, he was at a total loss.

Why was she being so NICE to him?! Not like Charlie-nice, where she wouldn't stop talking about redemption and all that, but like she really wanted to see him smile, even at the risk of failure. Nobody had ever made a toy for him, considering he was way too big and WAY too destructive. It just didn't add up. Not to mention that last detail about her wanting to show him something.

She trusted him, though. She trusted HIM. Perhaps...he could trust her fully? Sighing, he slunk back to his bed, but with the teddy in his claws, finding its softness to be quite pleasant and comforting. He swore it made a squeaking noise as he curled up with it.

_**Up Next:**_ Naamah and Godzilla confide in each-other after a disastrous day at the hotel, while Megalon gets a very interesting shower experience with Niffty (Smut incoming!). Sir Pentious attempts to get stronger to regain his lost pride. Gigan and Moxxie search for the remnants of Destroyah. And, finally, Lucifer finally gains an interest in Godzilla.


	6. Ten Points for Gigan!

_Earlier at Azazel's Gym..._

Sir Pentious knew for a fact that he wasn't the supreme conqueror he always touted himself as. He was full of himself, but he wasn't stupid. Just when he thought he had victory in his claws, it would be snatched away from him and he'd be walking away alive, but with various physical injuries and a LOT of wounds to his pride. And, the worst is, it all went on for years on end since he died.

He wanted to blame somebody else for his failings like he always has. True, he found it easy to shoulder the blame to the one who ruined him to begin with, but what about why his plans went wrong? His Egg Bois were always to blame! But not now. This time felt different. None of his minions said anything as he slithered through the gym, glaring hatefully at the ground. Even his own hat was trembling at the rage inside of him.

It wasn't the failings of his machines or his injuries that infuriated him now. Far from it. It was those words. He was no stranger to trash-talk and people gloating at him, but Monster X's words carried a new meaning. If he remembered correctly...

_"There was no strength in that body of yours. Useless, useless, useless! Come back when you are stronger than a mere infant!"_

Him?! Useless?! He was a brilliant inventor since he was five! He had a right to rule over Hell with his impressive diligent mind! But...X was right. He had traded in brawn for brain, but it was clear he needed both in his world. He could no longer rely on his fragile minions or his machines. He needed to get even at the place known as Azazel's Gym. The roughest and toughest gym there was.

Still, his confidence was great enough that he thought this would be a piece of cake. It wasn't. Despite the Egg Bois being his personal cheerleading squad, he quickly floundered at the treadmill (which caused him to fall into a pit for those who slacked off). The deadlifts outright took his arms off as he failed to even budge them. Doing a pull-up was easier with his tail, but the moment he tried to use his hands, his arms fell off again.

"Wow...you could watch him for ages..." An Egg Boi drooled as the others were transfixed on their master's sweaty body. Evidently, he had forgotten that he needed the right clothes for this, causing him to feel incredibly hot as he went through all of this stress.

"Mussst...sssucceed..." He wheezed as he tried to do bench-presses, only for the weight to come crashing down on him, knocking the air out of his lungs. "HOW HARD DOESSSS THISSS HAVE TO BE?!" He cried out in outrage as a bunch of jocks laughed at his efforts. "Oh, laugh it up, you cretinsss! I'll be on top again! You'll sssseee! You'll sssssseee..." He hissed softly at that last bit as he looked to the other exercise equipment sets.

Even just looking at those sets was enough to fill him with dread and he just sighed. "Aw, don't feel that way, boss! You can always crush one of us with your tail. That'll cheer you up!" An Egg Boi suggested.

"Or finally shoot me with your ray gun!" A familiar one cried out.

"Sssilence!" He shouted. "Maybe I just need to...dive into alchemy? This training thing might jussst kill me before I even get the chance to finally reclaim my place! I need a potion...sssomethign to boossst mysssself back to glory. In the meantime, maybe I ssshould jussst sssstick to my rootsss and build myssself a truly foolproof machine." He put his head in his hands, face dropping. "Oh, what good will that do now? What if thisss issss it? All wassshed up. No chance of-"

Before he could angst any further, a massive object crashed a few feet away from the gym, causing him to turn his head to the source of the commotion. Several demons were running away from the sizable crater, but, with nothing better to do, the snake demon slithered out and investigated. In the distance was something mostly buried in the ground due to the crash, but sticking out was metal. Shiny strong-looking metal to boot.

For better or worse, this new find had to have been a sign that he shouldn't give up, as he clenched his claws and slithered forth, his Egg Bois arming themselves in preparation for what might come.

While this was happening, however, a powerful figure strolled into town, investigating the wreckage of Godzilla's first rampage. He got out an apple from his pocket and ate it as he accessed the damages. He seemed pleased when he saw the mangled and burnt corpses of the demons, seeing that they were truly dead. "Excellent..." The figure smirked.

Stepping out of the shadows was Lucifer Magne, the main Demon Overlord and the ruler of Hell, alongside his wife. Normally, he should have been outraged that something had disturbed his kingdom. Instead, he wasn't just intrigued. He was relieved. "At last...a perfect solution to my problems."

He looked to the sky, letting out a soft laugh. "Oh, Lord...tell your exterminators that they're going to be out of a job VERY soon..."

_Back at the Hazbin Hotel..._

Much to Godzilla's relief, Angel kept his mouth shut as soon as he took his place at the counter next to Husk. The cat demon eyed him warily, remembering their last interaction. It seemed like it would be another uneventful day, albeit one marred with tension over the beef that the kaiju had with the two demons. Just then, Charlie came rushing down. "Everybody! You all might wanna see this!"

"What is it?" Vaggie asked.

"Is Bob still hiding in his room?" Angel scoffed. "Way to go, big guy. You traumatized our first guest." Godzilla crossed his arms, not ashamed at all.

"Actually, Alastor's back and he brought some big surprises that could help in the long run. Come see!" Charlie answered before zipping away, giggling gleefully.

This only caused Vaggie to scowl deeply. "Why the hell do you keep doing this?" She muttered.

"Doing what?" Naamah asked as she looked over the medical supplies up her disposal, which included lint and some torn bandages. Nothing she was very happy with, really. It would seem she would have to bring things from home if this place was going to have inadequate stuff for her work.

"It's just...she trusts him. And you know what happens to those that get too close to the Radio Demon." She said. "If I let her out of sight, I'm worried she'll...you get it." She sighed. Godzilla clenched his fist to gesture to her. "You really think you can show him some knuckle music if he tries anything? Thank you, but you don't know him like I do. You just don't."

"I know him. And, believe me. He's an asshole. End of story." Husk grunted.

"Takes one to know one." Angel shrugged. "But hey! He's hot in a 'I'm gonna kill you' kinda way. Maybe Charlie's into-" He was interrupted when Vaggie slowly got her spear out. "Kidding, kidding! But seriously. Rumors are going around that he's only here to sleep with her. Not my rumors, but hey. Word travels fast."

"Okay, that's it! He's dead!" Vaggie marched up the stairs, Angel following close behind, leaving Godzilla, Naamah, and Husk behind.

"I should probably follow. Somebody's gonna lose an eye if this gets out of hand. No offense, Vaggie!" The lizard-like demon followed up, before turning back to Godzilla. "If you can, try to mend your differences. Remember! Over a drink!" She then left.

Husk and Godzilla looked at each-other and the few beer bottles between them. "...fine. I think better when I've had a few anyway. But you'd better not make a fucking ruckus! I'm doin' this to get them off my back, lizard!" The kaiju just gave him a low growl before sitting down peacefully and examining the bottle he was allowed to have. He began to chew at the cap, confused as to how to open it. "For fuck's sake..." Husk opened it for him and poured it down his throat.

To his surprise, Godzilla reacted poorly, letting out a roar that actually sounded like a record player getting scratched. "AUGH! Alright! I get it! You're worse than a lightweight!" Husk covered his ears at that hideous noise, taking the rest of the bottles himself. "Okay, here goes." He took a swig before slamming the bottle down. "It all started in 1971. Thought I'd just stay in Nevada and hone my craft. What's that, yer' probably not askin'?"

He suddenly got out a bunch of cards from his claw, surprising Godzilla. Husk actually smirked as he did several versions of this same trick. "You see that? That's magic. Or, really, the kind of magic that nets you the most cash! I was a natural back at the casino and I still am here. Wasn't no bet I wouldn't take because I knew I could fuckin' handle it. True, I went through some close calls back in the day, but it was totally worth it!"

His expression darkened as he clenched the cards. "Then the draft happened. 1971. The year I thought I was gonna score big and living somewhere where I could rest easy for a couple of years or more, they pulled me RIGHT into the war back at 'Nam. You know the Vietnam War, right?" Godzilla knew war, but nothing involving this 'Vietnam'. Another human country? No wonder it was unpleasant. "No? Lucky you. People who say they know can only PRETEND what it's like to be thrown in that fuckin' meat grinder...I lost..." He took another swig of booze. "...pretty much fucking EVERYTHING!" He slammed it down, causing cracks to form.

Godzilla gave a low rumble of the throat. It was clear that this creature had seen his fair share of unpleasant sights. The kaiju was made of sterner stuff, so he was nobody to talk, if he could. "Is that all or do ya' want me to...you know...shake up a few memories?" Husk dully said, his expression becoming more somber. To the demon's slight surprise, he shook his head. "Thanks. I don't know if I can take it. Good thing...I've got this to forget." He held the bottle to the monster's face.

Still, Godzilla didn't get it. He pointed to the bottle and then to his head before shaking it. "What? You think it doesn't work?! Well...you'd be right. But it works just fine for as long as it can. You just take what you can around here. But I'll say this much. I'm either in Hell because of just fucking gambling in general or...the things I had to do." He looked up to the ceiling. "I had to do them, God! You get that, right?! NO?! Well, I've got some words for you!" He gave the ceiling a big middle finger...

...right as the ceiling exploded in their faces. Husk managed to duck, but Godzilla was hit in the face by shards of glass and even bits of rubble getting into his eyes. He roared with fury and even some pain before his vision cleared. Alastor was just standing around as a bunch of bunnies were hopping all over the place, but they were exploding like time bombs as they did so. "Hello, neighbor! Try to keep this away from Niffty if you can, why don't you?" He asked.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, ALASTOR!" Vaggie screamed as she and Charlie tried to corral a bunch of exploding bunnies. Angel was on fire, screaming bloody murder as he tried to put it out. "What convinced you this was a good idea?!"

"Simple! Demons love destruction and redemption, so I heard, can involve cute and cuddly little guys like these." He patted a bunny for tossing it aside to blow up. "So, why not combine both?"

"You were doing so well until you got to the exploding part!" Charlie said as she ducked from more bunnies jumping over her and blowing up.

Godzilla marched forward and prepared to fire his beam, but Alastor just conjured up some tentacles to wrap his mouth shut. "Careful! Wouldn't want to fry anyone here? Make them bubble up as they melt away with radioactive agony..." His voice distorted as he pointed to Naamah as an example. However, it seemed she was doing a good job at not just rounding up the bunnies, but also making sure they blew up in harmless areas, like when she pushed a whole fleet of them back and used her blue flames to blow them up herself. "How ruthless! Your turn to help!" He snapped his fingers.

Before he knew it, the remaining bunnies were jumping down to crowd themselves in the kaiju's arms. The heartbeats were basically ticking noises as they all were set to go off. Godzilla ceased moving and just accepted his fate, giving himself a mental reminder to tear off that demon's smirk when the dust settled...

_Meanwhile in Niffty's shower..._

If Megalon wasn't hopelessly naive, he would have considered it odd that Niffty had gone from resenting him to adoring his presence. That may have had something to do with that song he enjoyed so much and/or the fact that he was about to have his first shower in years. More than likely the latter.

Still, he knew one thing was for sure. That doing this alone would be a problem. He looked at the switches to the shower as he stood in it, then back to his drills. "Huh. Maybe a little push here?" He nudged the first switch only slightly, only for scalding hot water to hit him in the chest and face. He let out a strangled roar/shriek before using his other drill to move the other switch. Alas, very cold water came out, causing him to shiver and actually develop a few icicles going down his drills and horn.

Niffty's head poked from the curtain before looking upon the state he was in. She quickly turned the switches to a more managable temperature, making the kaiju relax. He turned his head to her before yelping in surprise. "What?"

"Uh, sorry! It's just been a while since I've had people to help me shower. I mean, I would have just taken a bath, but I kinda need to scrub myself and..." He wiggled his drills. "I mean, if you don't wanna see me naked...wait a minute. I'm always naked! Come right in!"

She was already wearing an old-age swimsuit and shower cap when she entered, covering up her body still, though he still felt like blushing at those nice legs of hers. Almost made him self-conscious of his own sorta chunky but still strong body. She instantly got a dishtowel from nowhere and set out to scrub every corner of the cyborg and as the water came down on them. He giggled a bit as she got the lines between his waist and under his wings. "So...you're part robot?"

"Hehehehehe-oh! Yeah! I'm not sure where I came from, but I'm pretty sure I'm some kind of bio-mechanical thing that may have come from outer space. I dunno. Point is, I'm alive and here with my new best friend! You should meet my other friend, Gigan! He's kind of violent and surly, but he's super fun to be around because, when he's there, he always plays with me by wrestling." She was now on top of him, straddling the back of his neck and wiping his horn, making it look good as new.

However, when her bare fingers felt it for balance, she felt a pleasant electrical feeling from it. "Oooooh..." She hummed as she rubbed her face against it. "Somebody's shaky!"

"That? It can fire lasers if I charge it up. Super destructive ones too! Guess it does that when I'm feeling really hap...oh, wow..." She was moving down his large body, accidentally pressing her chest against his cheek. Despite her breasts being tiny, they filled him with a sensation that he never expected to get ever. It was making his loins stir a bit, causing him to cover them up discreetly. "Must think unsexy thoughts..." He whispered, images of Antonio flowing through his thick-skulled mind.

Niffty finally moved on downward, getting out the soap at last. "Here we go! You'll be a new beetle-thing by the time we're done!" The instant she started soaping him at the tail, a loud 'sproing' noise was heard. Megalon dreaded to look down with his compound eyes, but there it was. An impressive erection caused by all of this stimulation. It had a lot of ridges on it and even some mini-drills at the base. He shivered as he tried to pack it down. "What's wrong?" She asked as she narrowly avoided his flapping wings due to how much she was soaping up the space between them.

"N-n-n-nothing!" He stammered. "Just...uh...can we skip the front?"

"Nope! We're doing great and-" She zipped to his front, only to be face-to-eye with the huge cock. "...oh. Wow." Her eye sparkled as stared at it.

"I'm sorry!" He covered up his face with his drills. "I'm so sorry! I didn't think it would do that! Or if I had one to start. Huh. Wonder if there were more like me?" Dismissing that thought, he prepared to leave to most likely go underground and not come out for a long time.

However, all he got was a pair of soapy claws grasping the cock, making him straighten up in shock. "If you said this thing hasn't come out in a while, then it needs special cleaning. Besides...I'm kinda flattered." She looked away, blushing madly. "You really do find me pretty. And I really HAVE been looking for a nice man to be with nowadays..." Megalon still said nothing, taking in her words at a snail's pace due to the sheer arousal going through him. "No time to waste! Time for the 'special cleaning'!"

He learned what that meant very quickly, as she slowly stroked the cock, leaving the thing covered in suds and water. She marveled at the ridges and how they shined under the water droplets hitting it. Not to mention, it was hard and firm. If she ever took that thing into herself, she would most likely be split in half if he wasn't careful. That thought, oddly, was rather hot. She brought it closer to her body as she slowly circled her hand around the bulbous tip.

Her eye was half-lidded as she began to forget about really cleaning it and instead just stroke it lovingly. She looked up at the beetle cyborg, who gave a small chittering noise, urging her to continue at a faster pace. She could feel it contract slightly and tremble just a little bit more. Leaning down just a little, she gave it a small kiss, causing him to let out his signature roar before he let loose, surprising her and covering her suit, hands, and even bits of her face in cum. His drills went off as well, thankfully away from any surfaces.

"Golly, I'm really sorry this time!" Megalon covered his face again as his cock went semi-flaccid. "I'm sure that'll wash off!"

Her pupil looked to him, the cock, and the cum all over herself several times before she stepped away from the water and scraped some of it off her shoulder. Examining it, she gave it a taste, humming in contentment as she savored the taste. "For once..." She did wash herself a bit to remove the excess, but she then hugged his leg. "I don't mind. Is that weird? Because I might be getting a thing for that. And it's filthy! But it's also not? Wow, I'm confused."

He leaned down so that his face was level with her's. "Does this mean...we're more than friends? I've never had a girlfriend before. I mean, I'm kinda ugly."

"What? You?" She grasped his cheeks. "Never! I'd love to go steady with you! Wait until Alastor hears about this!" She gave him a quick kiss on the mandibles before heading out, giving him a big wink before scuttling away, wrapping a towel around herself in record time.

Megalon stood there in awe before he covered his mandibles and let out a muffled roar of glee. If he could smile, it would eclipse all smiles in Hell before him. However, just as he was about to celebratory dance, a loud explosion rocked the whole room. He stumbled until he slipped on the soap Niffty had used on him and he knocked himself out, the shower turning off as the pipes were affected by the exploding bunny thing going on in the next room.

No doubt Niffty would be back in business, but, before he drifted into unconsciousness, he wondered when he'd get an opportunity to take her out for their first date.

_Somewhere back in the Toho Universe..._

Gigan found it quite odd that Blitzo had access to a grimoire that didn't just open portals to the so-called 'Living World', but also led to his universe. His version of Earth, however, was much less preferable to the mean-spirited cityscape that was the demon's version of Earth. In fact, Gigan had gotten reports before he arrived in Imp City that the planet...well...kinda went kaput, but was still intact. Kinda.

To summarize, this city used to be Tokyo. It looked just like most of the world now. Blackened, reduced to rubble, skeletons everywhere, and ashes filling out the decaying buildings. None can say what happened, but those who know aren't telling. Because they're dead. "This...this is actually disturbing." Moxxie said as he walked through the desolation.

"Yeah. Nobody's sure what the hell happened, but I guess they didn't need me to raze the damn place to the ground." Gigan said. "By the way, how come they sent you with me and not the others? Granted, I can do this job myself, but it makes ya' wonder."

He huffed as he adjusted his suit. "Apparently, Blitz thought you were getting too 'chummy' with our female staff. Millie's obsessed with having children because of your Dorat plan and there's apparently something going on between you and Loona. In that case, you have my sincerest sympathies."

"Psh. So long as she doesn't hurt the kids-I mean the little guys, babe's fine. I kinda like the way she is. Doesn't take shit from anybody, a rebellious streak a mile wide, and..." The kaiju suddenly looked unsure of himself. "Hey, uh, does thinking that she's kinda super hot make me a furry or some shit?"

"I'm...not going to answer that." Moxxie wisely dodged the question. "I just don't think she's mother material. Maybe leaving her with the Dorats was a bad idea. No, not maybe. It was. But nooooo. The boss insisted on it and ignored me like he ALWAYS FUCKING DOES!" His yells echoed across the facility, causing dust to fall and the walls to shake.

"Damn, dude. You've got some lungs on ya'. Take it that this job ain't doing it for you?" He asked as he fired a cluster laser through a titanium door, annihilating it.

The imp adjusted himself as he readied his shotgun just in case. "It's more of a 50/50 situation. On one hand, I get to see my Millie go berserk and rip our targets apart..." He looked up dreamily, his tail making a heart formation. "Makes my head spin and my soul flutter about when I see her atop a mound of bodies...plus, both that and this job gives my life some purpose after I was wrongfully rejected as a star song writer."

"That explains the get-up." Gigan got a dirty look after that. "Relax. I think its boss. Anyway, on the other hand..."

Moxxie finished for him. "I have to put up with my boss' completely useless ideas, that drugged-up dog of his doing nothing while getting everything, endure times where he breaks into my home to spy on me and my wife's daily activities, and, above all, I'm just about done throughout most of the day." He crossed his arms before his expression softened. "You promise me you won't, you know, go off script? Actually act like a professional."

"Eh. I can have as much fun as I want, but you're right. Work's work." Gigan shrugged. "Sounds like your boss could use some straightening out. Tell ya' what. You prove yourself when we grab this DNA in case we run into security and I'll kick some loot to you."

"It does feel nice to have somebody efficient at my back when my wife can't be there." The imp nodded. "But tell me. How exactly are we going to merge the Dorats with whatever remains of this 'Destroyer' creature?"

Gigan and his partner entered a lab full of cryogenically frozen specimens after cutting their path of destruction. "First of all, it's Destroyah. The kaiju that got the drop on Godzilla and almost his old man. Before I got to your dimension, word traveled through the grapevine that the humans still kept a frozen sample to see if they could turn it into a weapon. Guess they never got the chance. This place is practically up for grabs!"

Moxxie looked around, feeling a chill go up his spine. "I wouldn't be so sure. I have a feeling we're being watched. We have to be as quiet as possible."

"I can do quiet, hard as it is to believe. It's boring, but it'll get the job done." With that, the bird-like kaiju slowly floated a bit above the ground and moved through the air like a death-metal ghost. "Don't ask me how these wings work. They just do."

However, as they approached the one specimen that was locked down the most, they found it already unlocked, but with the DNA gone. "Damn it. That's just brilliant." Moxxie muttered, loading his gun. "I wonder if that 'grapevine' of yours didn't attract others from your universe."

Gigan took a deep breath and sighed. "Most likely."

"Indeed." A monotone voice answered. The duo quickly turned to the entrance of the lab, to which they found a weird human in a jumpsuit and with a visor of his own standing before them. "Behold. I am the new Controller of Planet X. You must be Gigan. How interesting that you are now only above-average height. Almost amusing if I were capable of humor."

"Gigan, do you know them?" Moxxie asked his fellow murderer.

"Yeah. These guys are the Xilians. Sometimes, they come decked out in leather, looking like the biggest Guchi models of the galaxy, but I guess they're going for something classic today." He gave the alien a smirk. "Okay, wise guy. You caught me. Why don't you just move along before this ends with you getting shellacked?"

The Controller gave a ghost of a smirk. "While your services have proven essential to various races out to conquer this now dead planet, I am afraid that they are no longer required for our plan. You are a liability as of now and you, as well as the insignificant red creature there, will be terminated on account of us."

"Who's 'us'?" Gigan said before the walls exploded, revealing several other alien races, including the Kilaaks, the Nebula Space Hunter M, the Black Hole Aliens, the Aliens from the Third Planet of the Black Hole. "Oh. Whole gang's here. Minus a couple of losers, but hey. Full house nonetheless." They suddenly got out their weapons, which actually put him at unease. "...what do you want?"

"And is it possible that you can let us go and pretend we were never here?" Moxxie asked, unable to handle such a sudden scenario.

"It is pointless to resist." The Kilaak leader said pleasantly. "We could convert you two into loyal slaves, but time is of the essence."

"It brings us great shame to have to do this, Gigan. You were our strongest and proudest monster, but you were also a coward." The Nebula Space Hunter M leader accused as he transformed into a giant cockroach, his true form. "Always flying away with your tail between your legs at the end of each battle with Godzilla."

"Hey, low blow!" Gigan whined, considering that his early days at Earth conquest were...lacking.

The Black Hole Alien leader shifted into his default ape man form and got out a cigar. "Let's take him apart for spare parts. And the little guy..."

"We shall convert into a cyborg! Maybe for cleaning the tolets!" The oddly dressed Third Planet Black Hole Alien leader cackled.

"So you see...you have no chance. Best to lay down your lives with the concept of dignity. We shall use this Destroyah sample for much more pertinent uses." The Controller said as his army readied their ray guns. "That is all."

It seemed hopeless for the two, with Moxxie hastily getting out his phone and dialing the number to I.M.P. "Give me one second! Please!" He begged. "It'll be the last you hear of us, whoever all of you are!"

"You don't know who we are? We-"

"That is enough. Please. Humor them." The Kilaak leader interrupted the Black Hole Alien, giving another insufferable fake smile.

Finally, Loona picked up the phone on the other end. "Loona! We're surrounded! Tell Millie-" The phone was suddenly hung up from the other end. "MOTHERFUCKER! No wonder my wife was pissed when that happened to her."

"Give me a minute." Gigan grabbed it and re-dialed. Thankfully, the apathetic hellhound answered. "Did you just fucking hang up on him?! We're about to get blasted to holy Hell, bitch!"

"Ugh! Why'd you gotta be so confrontational?! It's just a stupid job!" Loona complained before a crash was heard. "Besides, your whole plan is costing me my peace of mind! I need to fucking blow off some steam because of these little gu-PUT THAT DOWN, KEVIN!" The sounds of playing Dorats could be heard. "Fine! Get it out of the way! What do you need?"

"Firstly, tell Millie to hang in there for her hubby." Gigan gave a wink to his partner, who gave a small smile in return. Secondly...put this on speakerphone. I want everybody to hear this...I've got another plan AND a song coming...must be the air in your dimension. Makes me wanna sing."

"Fuckin' really? Fine. Whatever. I don't care any-ICHI! Did you just ram into my fucking laptop?! You are SO grounded!" The phone was still on, but everybody was tuning out the chaos.

_**(Gaston-Beauty and the Beast Live Action Disney Remake)**_

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Moxxie asked as some instrumentals started up.

"Nah. But I'm gonna show them...I'm no coward anymore." Gigan smirked widely as the Black Hole Alien stepped forth.

"_Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Gigan. In fact, it usually does._" He pointed at him. "_Your body's overdone and quite gaudy, Gigan. Just thinking about you kills our buzz._"

The Space Hunter joined in as well. "_There's no kaiju around as reviled as you. And HELL, we all wish you would diieee! Even though you've proven quite tricky to kill...everyone's going to tryyyyyy!_" Not every alien got out a weapon, but they got close enough to get out their melee weapons.

"Ready?" Gigan nodded at Moxxie.

He sighed, hopping up to the rafters to take aim and sing. "Might as well go out doing both the things I do best." He took a deep breath before Gigan did the following things. "_Nooooo-one's slick as Gigan. No-one's quick as Gigan. No-one slices you right up the DICK like Gigan! For there's no kaiju around half as gnarly._"

The Kilaaks then made a force-field that the kaiju broke through easily. "_Imperfect! A pure abomination!_"

Moxxie then shot at the alien leaders with each name he listed off. "_You can ask any X, bug, or monkey...and they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to not be oooooon!_" Gigan fired his laser before giving an encouraging nod to the imp. "_Who soundly DARTS like Gigan? Who stabs HEARTS like Gigan? Who is more than the sum of his parts like Gigan?_"

Gigan did a pose next to him, holding up several decapitated alien heads. "_Take a look! My kill count's really in-TIMIDATING!_"

He fired a cluster laser beam at the ceiling, causing it to cave and the rest to have to retreat. "_Tactical retreat! That Gigan!_" They shouted.

The kaiju patted the demon on the shoulder. "_I needed encouragement! Thank you, Moxxie!_"

"_Well, there's no-one as easy to bolster you like ME!_" The imp gave him a big smile and leaned way too close to him as the rest of the aliens returned with bigger weapons and less torn limbs. "...too much?"

"...yeeeep." Gigan sighed before going back into the fray of battle, as well as Moxxie's song, but, pretty soon, the other aliens were joining into the singing at times.

"_Nooooo-ooooone FIGHTS like Gigan! Cuts windPIPES like Gigan! In a wrestling match, nobody GUTS like Gigan!_" Moxxie smirked maliciously as the kaiju emptied some weird alien insides with his chest chainsaw.

Suddenly, a spotlight came to him as Gigan stood in front of the surprised Controller, who had run out of ammo. "_When I hunt, I charge up my laser...and civilizations say a prayer! First I carefully aim ever closer...and I fire from behind!_"

"_Is that fair?_" A Kilaak asked before having her head blasted, reducing her rock-body to rubble.

"_I don't care._"

Everyone went back to the violent brawl/song/dance. "_No one MAIMS like Gigan! Builds up FAME like Gigan! In a shooting match, nobody AIMS like Gigan!_"

"_I'm especially good at e-RADICATING!_" With a slight charge, Gigan fired a massive cluster beam that vaporized whole scores of troops.

"_Ten points for Gigan!_" Moxxie fist-pumped before firing off his gun through some marauding aliens to celebrate.

Another spotlight fell upon the kaiju, to which he gladly jumped on a platform. "_When I was a kid, I endured my jackass folks every morning despite every plea! Now that I am full grown, I've left them in the dust! So I'm big and I'm strong and I'm FREEEEEEEE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_"

**(2:37-3:04)**

Moxxie landed next to him as they noticed the rest of the alien army that wasn't dead advance towards them. The Controller looked quite frazzled, but he and the other leaders continued to advance with the clapping noise in the background. However, the two just looked at each-other like they were anticipating it all, bobbing their heads in excitement as the tempo started to pick up. Quickly, they went out to start even more carnage.

Gigan spun around, slicing apart aliens and reflecting their lasers, while Moxxie swung from the wreckage like a demonic monkey and fired off his weapons, which included his blunderbuss and even a grenade launcher that wreaked havoc on everything. To add insult to injury, they then did the Russian dance as they fired their ranged weapons, with Gigan using his tail to toss nearby aliens all over the place until everyone was soon running away from them.

**(3:04-3:18)**

Somewhere nearby, Blitzo, Millie, and Loona teleported in. "Anything to distract me from this." The hellhound grumbled as the Dorats in her tail giggled away.

"Where's my Moxxie?! Where is...do you hear that?" Millie and the others turned to the chaos, watching as bodies flew in the air, lasers pierced the dark sky, and grenades caused the whole place to turn hellish red with the smoke and anarchy.

"Talk about a waste of a lunch break, but whoever's spreading that musical flair should REALLY be me." Blitzo's eye twitched a bit before they were pushed by a huge explosion, capped off with a bunch of panicking aliens running behind them and shivering, especially the leaders.

Out of the smoke, both Moxxie and Gigan emerged, with the imp proudly singing at this point as they were illuminated by the hellish environment. "_Whooooo has GAAAAINS, ENTERTAAAAINS..._"

"_Who can make up his endless refrains like Gigaaaan?!_" The kaiju suddenly teleported to Loona, surprising her, spinning her around, and then leaning down with her, one sickle behind her back and the other holding her hand up high. He slowly stood up as they disengaged. "_I use bodies in all of my DEEEECORATING!_"

He teleported back to Moxxie's location as the imp worked the crowd. "_SAY IT AGAIN! WHO'S THE MAN AMONG MEN?! It's the super success! Don't you know? How'd you guess? Ask his fans and his four hangers-on!_" Gigan floated above the crowd as they raised their fists and chanted. "_There's just one guy in town who's got all of it DOOOOOOOOOOWN!_"

Gigan smirked as he leaned down to the sauntering Moxxie, who sang the last bit. "_And his name's...G-I-G...A...I believe there is another A...it just occured to me...that I am illiterate...and I've never actually had to spell anything out loud befooooore..._" Gigan just face-palmed and urged him to just continue as he sat down on a big piece of rubble. "_GI-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!_" While they yelled that, Millie and Loona lifted up the rubble he was on and quickly chased after the Controller before ending the song by resting it right on top of the villainous alien.

As Moxxie bowed in front of the masses and recieved a hug/kiss from his wife, Gigan leaned down to the wheezing Controller. "That was pretty awesome, you gotta admit. But, right now...let's talk business..."

_Meanwhile in Naamah's room..._

Godzilla winced as Naamah used her tweezers to remove the broken glass from his nostrils. As one might guess, it was quite emasculating that he had to be tended to by smaller creatures whenever he got injuries. Usually, he just walked them off and even proudly kept his scars to show that he had conquered and won. However, this was a stupid accident caused by whom he considered stupid people. Hardly anything to roar home about.

"Almost done..." Naamah said before removing a tiny shard, causing him to growl loudly. "If you would stop moving, it wouldn't be so painful. Believe me, this is hardly a good day for myself. I want to like Alastor, but he just...I can't tell if he's doing this on purpose or if he's actually that weird."

The kaiju grunted before slamming his claw into his fist to indicate what he wanted to do with him. "Maybe nothing like that! I'm trying to follow an oath here. One where I heal...not destroy. I'd know all about that." Her ears lowered as she remembered past failures, but she continued to patch up the monster king.

There was one thing bothering him that he needed to get off his chest. His clothes had been removed to get all of those shards out of him, but he pointed to one of the pockets on his jacket. She turned to it and noticed a noticeable bulge in it. "You want me to get something?" He nodded, readying himself for the possible embarrassment to come. She went over there and got out the contents.

It was the teddy bear she had given him, just as she remembered making it, but she could smell Godzilla all over it, telling her that he held it close for long enough. "It's my gift to you." She exclaimed before turning to him. He just turned away, embarrassed for real. "You...you like it?" She asked, her tail wagging with hope. He sighed and stretched out his claw. Giving the teddy to him, he held it to his chest, showing his approval of the thing as it squeaked in his strong arms.

He still gave her a glance, only to be met with an absolutely melting smile as she held her hands to her chest. "You do! Nobody's ever liked anything I've created, even when I was alive! Eeeee!" She cleared her throat, quickly getting back on track to picking out some more glass on his nostrils. "Sorry. It's just...it really means a lot to me that you like him. Or her. But, more importantly, I'm glad it made you comfortable after what happened."

He sighed, pointed to himself in a confused manner. "If only I could tell what you were saying. I heard Husk knows every language and I don't think he understands monster." She said, head tilting. He slapped his forehead and pointed more roughly to himself and waved his hand, as it to tell her that it still was a mistake that she gave her the teddy. "What? I don't understand! You obviously like...you don't think you deserve it, do you?"

He nodded in agreement, giving a low rumble to put her at ease. "I...see. Well, know this. I think I've said it before, but I don't think you're a bad person. In fact, I think you have the potential to be a really good person! There's obviously a heart underneath there, but please understand that I don't want to force it out. I know what it's like to be comfortable in your loneliness. Until you're not..." She turned away after picking the last shard, ashamed of something. "I think you should be fine now. You can leave."

He gave a roar of objection before she could walk off. He didn't seem satisfied with her ending here conversation there. "Oh. I'm sorry. I was being rude. It's just...you have your secrets, do you?" He nodded at that reasoning, but he still walked up to her, quickly grabbing his clothes and draping them over his shoulder. He bent his knees to get to her level, giving another comforting rumble. He was new to these sounds he had to make, but he was sure to make them count if he could spend more time with the creature around here that he actually enjoyed the company of.

She turned her head away before bringing it back, a smile gracing her face. "Yeah, not every talk of ours has to be about that kind of stuff. We can just hang out! In less than an hour, I think you're on break. Maybe we could...go outside? Do something normal together? Maybe go for a bite?" He titled his head at that last bit. "As in, go for some food. Whatever works, but there's this place that sells you live creatures that you have to burn over an oven. You can cook your own meals, basically."

He actually liked the prospect of that, so he nodded his head enthusiastically. "Then it's a deal!" She raised her hand for him to shake it. He slowly did, making sure not to crush it. To his surprise, her grip around at least three of his fingers was rather strong. Then again, at this point, he had to realize her size did NOT matter. "Yep! Guess I'll see you there!" She went upstairs to see if there was anybody else she had to heal before she could event think of going outside. "Oh, and can you bring Chester? That's the name I gave your bear! I just thought it'd be cute!"

Godzilla stood, feeling something strange flutter in his chest. He hadn't felt this way in years, but it felt good anyway. Also, Chester? He looked at his teddy and gave it a squeeze. Then, he did it twice before nodding at it, as if they had just agreed on something. Strapping the toy to his chest by use of his clothes and belts, he waited patiently for Naamah to finish with her duties. Something told him that this was going to be the break he so desperately needed.

Aside from a brief power nap, that is.

_**Next time:**_ SOMETHING CHRISTMAS RELATED! Also, in the next REAL chapter, Gigan and Loona both resolve and un-resolve some issues (smut), Monster X and Cherri Bomb exchange stories, and Sir Pentious meets MOGUERA and her vast arsenal, but he must first get her to trust him.


	7. 12 Days of Kaiju (Christmas Special)

_**On the best day of Christmas, my "Author's Madness" gave to me...**_

_**12 Drummers drumming...**_

Cherri Bomb was an explosive soul, both in sound and mind. Her antics always left blackened craters and the damage was most unkind. She was filled to the brim with energy one could never tame. But now, things would probably not be the same. Monster X, the skeletal alien kaiju of strength, managed to bring down her impulses to a thankfully natural length. Her defeat at his claws had humbled her, leaving her muttering at him 'Prick'. But there was a way she could vent: the simple art of music.

Music was popular around these lands, as you might have guessed. It was an awesome way to get your feelings, as well as leave onlookers duly impressed. No singing would be made, she had a different style. To get the serious and fight-obsessed X to listen took very little wile. All she did was convince him that listening to it was a test. For some foes used sound to their advantage, and history was the rest.

She had a humongous set of drums, all set to be pounded. The sheer sound she would get from banging them would leave the kaiju astounded. For she had imagined being in a band once. Punk would be the genre. It had been encouraged by her friends in both lives, including a past girlfriend named Wanda. Alas, an anarchist was her fate, but in Hell, the chance for things like this was never too late. Without further hesitation, she got on the drums. With her sticks in hand, she brought life to the slums.

Monster X endured the sudden wave of sound with rapt attention. He admired her skill and speed, as well the tune being made, not to mention. He imagined her using this in their upcoming training. How he he would teach her his craft, but in terms of quality time together, they would both be gaining. As Cherri finished off her song, her laughter going far, X had a thought. Could he assist by playing the electric guitar?

_**11 Pipers piping...**_

Out of all times, Megalon loved this holiday. All of the joy and cheer and smiles and endearment towards his naivety. Charlie was all too happy to assist in his fun, but Niffty was the demon that he truly found to be the one. Best friends they had become, and set to shift to much more. After all, with her smile and helpful demeanor, did he really need any reason more?

But what to do now? Could he decorate the hotel? Or maybe he could sing carols? Then he got a certain smell. Niffty was sanitizing the room, no dust bunny she would miss. But she stopped in her work and quickly gave his cheek a kiss. He giggled with glee, but then had an idea. He remembered something that Husk had gotten at Hell's IKEA. No idea why the grump would do that, but then again. Megalon never did hang out with the demon cat.

It was a set of pipes, shaped like barb-wire baseball bats. Most likely, they were to lure out any hotel rats. Husk wanted to eat those rodents, but not today. These flutes were picked up by the duo for the sake of a play. The two looked at each-other and, both deeply inhaling, they worked their mouths on the instruments to a musical failing. Cracked the windows, did their melody, as well as send the nearby demons into an annoyed spree. They rioted at the sound, their ears halfway bleeding. Charlie and the others, even Godzilla, were already pleading.

Yet in their heads, they were spreading good joy all around. They were intent of spreading some good feelings with their heartfelt sound. They leaned into each-other as they piped out the 12 days. Alas, they had to stop to avoid Godzilla's angered blue rays. Yet despite this messy little incident today, their desire to play beautiful and happy music together was sure to stay.

_**Ten Lords a-leaping...**_

The demon overlords of Hell, that is their collective name, ruled over their subjects with iron fists. Fear is to blame. Their power was great and their sadism even greater. They enjoyed their standing and were sure to snuff out any hater. Lucifer was top dog and the rest were still gifted, but there was one particular demon that should have never been uplifted. A demon so terrible, despite his simple nickname, who treated life like a stage and terror as a fun game.

There's a story about him that's, again, not original, but it still had the special gift of having a 'avoid-him-at-all-costs' moral. It was told only privately, with words barely over a hiss. As for this story, it goes a little something like this...

There once was a crooked man. He walked a crooked mile. He found a crooked sixpence upon a crooked stile. He bought a crooked cat, who caught a crooked mouse. And they all lived together in a little crooked house. But the crooked man was sad and, once, he had a thought...why should he be crooked, while others...they were not?

So the crooked man set out to make a crooked Earth, crooked men and women _buried in crooked dirt._ And the crooked man stepped forth and rang the crooked bell...and thus, his crooked soul **SPIRALED** into a crooked Hell! MURDERED his crooked family and **LAUGHED** a crooked laugh! Grabbed his crooked guest and gutted him right through his crooked half! He then took a crooked shotgun and stepped into his crooked town. It all was a crooked and VILE stage to him! Best to burn it all the crooked way _**DOWN!**_

No one survived his crooked rampage! No one was ever spared! Crooked citizens blown apart and crooked children losing all that they ever cared! It was a crooked BLOODBATH and all the horrible while, the crooked man could no longer make a crooked frown...only keep a _crooked smile!_ But the crooked man heard too late the awful crooked bark. Behind him was a pack of crooked dogs. _**THE CROOKED SCREAMS HE LET OUT WERE EVER STARK!**_ They tore his crooked body into little crooked pieces, ending his crooked life! It seemed it would this crooked place was free from its all too recent strife.

But in Hell, the less crooked demons residing were in the way of his new crooked path. _**They and maybe even you must suffer the radio demon's CROOKED WRATH!**_

_**Nine Ladies dancin'...**_

It comes as no surprise that this series has a big female cast. The time for chastity from the fans, though, was never built to last. There was fanart, both lewd and not, from every which way. It didn't matter if it was straight, non-binary, or gay. They had themselves an audience, this we cannot ignore, but for today's event, something wicked was cooked up by Alastor. He had agreed to help Charlie promote her hotel. Unfortunately, his newest idea catered to the most depraved out of Hell.

He had most of the girls dressed up as the wife of St. Nick, with the intent of using sheer sex appeal and raising every tit/dick. Some liked the idea, others obviously reviled it, but Alastor was not one to be refused. Not even one bit. He had already gotten them on stage, dubiously called them winners, and then turned to the audience shouting "Happy Holidays, you sinners!" With a slight bow, he lifted the curtain. Both demon and kaiju had their eyes bug out for certain.

Charlie tried to remain positive, while Vaggie was certainly pissed. Anybody who tried to make a pass at her would me more or less missed. Niffty gladly did a little jig, with Megalon's heart a flutter. Minnie was doing much of the same thing, but she blew a kiss to Moxxie...consider his fortitude melted butter. Loona just gave everybody the finger, the angry big pup, but her mood lifted slightly when she saw her social media standing blow up. Cherri and Katie were not a good combo, but the punk came out on top after a brutal mambo. Finally, there was Naamah, who waved only merely, while Lilith herself made herself VERY known, wanting to do this more than yearly.

The audience, transfixed as they were, had an unruly guest. I mean, sure, a lot here were making catcalls and making a ruckus, but there was one at particular unrest. Angel Dust felt cheated. He wanted a slice of this pie! However, Godzilla was in the audience. If he tried that, he would surely die. Whatever the case, both Hazbin and I.M.P saw success. More people wanted to be around them, despite the girl's duress. The kaiju, ever loyal to their friends, had their work cut out. For they were set to eradicate all peepers in one destructive bout.

_**Eight Maids a-milkin'...**_

Charlie loved Vaggie and Vaggie loved Charlie. No matter their conflicting tempers, their devotion was surely plain to see. Charlie loved how warm her girlfriend was and especially how brave, while Vaggie loved the royal's resolve and all the happiness in her life she gave. For the senorita's own life had been drab and a total mess, devoid of any joy until she met the princess. She expected somebody snooty and uptight and irate. She swore she wouldn't give in and fall for her 'act'! She would not be bait! But she got to see a woman who truly had a heart. Maybe it was when Vaggie saved her from that Exorcist that their romance did start.

It did not matter that she lost an eye in the process. Nor did it matter that this whole Hotel thing was an vast source of stress. Going together in their room at night made it all worthwhile. Usually, it was sleeping nude together and Charlie whispering sweet nonsense to make her smile. But near the holidays was special, after dealing with more of Charlie's unruly ilk, Vaggie would soon help herself to some very VERY special milk. For Charlie had a secret that she would never tell, unless it was her G.F. The gray-skinned one knew it all very well.

In a Japanese way of bondage, Charlie's was only dressed in rope. She rested on her knees and looked up at Vaggie with hope. Receiving a deep passionate kiss, she moved onto the princess' lovely trick. Looking upon her average chest, Vaggie gave the tits a long lick. Out came white liquid, making Charlie wince. She had always had the ability to lactate and she's been doing it with her lover since. It was slightly uncomfortable the first time around, but both grew to enjoy it, with Vaggie savoring the taste and her love's sounds. Wrapping her arms around Charlie's trembling back, she continued to worship the leaking tits, nibbling a bit in a mock attack.

They went at this for fifteen minutes before they both came. Vaggie would move onto cunnilingus, as that thing worked all the same. She felt complete giving her G.F comfort and all of her spicy hot passion. When she was done, she looked at Charlie, cum on her lips so ashen. Wrapping themselves tightly in a blanket, they slept the night away. Holding hands and resting their heads to each-other, it was here they both wished they would stay. "Te queiro mucho." Vaggie whispered before her own sleep. Charlie honestly felt the urge to happily weep...

_**Seven Swans a-swimmin'...**_

Speaking of love, let's look to I.M.P. Where two demonic lovers worked together: Moxxie and Millie. The former didn't seem like he'd ever get a chance at love. But here he was with his wife of two years. Perhaps there was assistance from way above. She had saved him from a life of misery and woe, while he had proven to be fun and entertaining and making sure no day was slow. But aside from sincere affection and romantic vitality, they were both drawn together by each-other's savage brutality.

It was the start of a new mission, but Moxxie had a plot. It was close to Christmas day, though usually for the holidays, he cared not. But he supposed he could make something out of human tradition. So he brought along his guitar and a canoe, but he remembered to kill the targeted French politician. Shortly after Millie had reduced the target's head into paste, he got them both on his boat and onto one of the lakes. There was no time to waste! She was excited at this whole thing as she cleaned up her used blade. For on this lake, Moxxie had only one thing on his mind with his guitar: serenade.

Singing a song about her atrocities, she felt like she was in a dream. How he sang of her beauty and how she, from every throat, ripped every scream. But that wasn't the only thing that they'd do their thing. Each with a gun in their claws, they made sure the bullets would fling. Their targets were the swans, symbols of grace. Seconds later, the blood flowed across the water like lace. For swans were actually terrifying creatures that had the capacity to kill. Conquering hordes of these damn things gave them both such a thrill!

It seemed like their date would forever go swell. Unfortunately, they got another visitor from their own corner of Hell. Their boss, Blitzo, couldn't ever give them a moment of peace. So he was already filming them from the shore, having given his camera extra elbow grease. Moxxie finished his song and leaned in for a kiss, but the sight of his filming boss, oh no, he did not miss. Enraged and feeling violent, he prepared his gun. But then he got help from a certain someone. Gigan teleported behind Blitzo and whacked him straight down. It was a lesson needed for the odd and intrusive clown. Gigan gave a sickle signal, which Moxxie gladly returned. As he continued to serenade Millie, he considered this, with the kaiju, a friendship earned.

_**Six Geese a-layin'...**_

Sir Pentious was resourceful as one must be. That matters when you want to conquer Hell with an army. He was convinced he was the big-shot, but needed to put in some effort. He had almost decided to just enjoy his time in Hell, but that was just leffort! It was tiring to do nothing much at all! He had such great plans! To build up his unstoppable empire! To enjoy legions of crazed fans! So, he chose an army so childish, so disposable, and so loyal. They would not object to this demands. They would REVEL in their toil!

Still, maybe the so-called 'Egg Bois' adored him too much. From wanting to actually be killed by him to wanting cuddles to having body pillows and such. He would batter them around as he pleased, but they'd still enjoy it. Especially if by his tail, they got squeezed. He supposed it wasn't so bad, for they WERE busy little boys. They helped build his machines and he would, in return, even fix their broken toys. However, there was one thing he wanted to forget from his mind. The process in which Egg Bois were made. Do we really want for him to remind?

They were born from the foulest pits of Hell and we DO mean foul. Sir Pentious would have to go to Abbadon's Dumps with a nigh-permanent scowl. The stench was horrendous and the trash heaps were massive. It was a wonder that such a hardy place would produce creatures so passive. There were gigantic worm-like things that spurted out copious slime. And now we get to the worst part of this humble little rhyme.

The Egg Bois came out of the orifices, screeching and seemingly begging for death. The ooze and stench this let out almost took away Pentious' breath. His hat coughed and sputtered, wanting to finally get off. But when he got the results he wanted, Pentious could only cross his arms and scoff. Who cared if the process was vile and disgusting? As long as it created a hundred legions of egg creatures so trusting. Perhaps it was him taking them in that made them so grateful? For he gave them purpose and a new life, no matter how much he got hateful. And so he moved back to his mission with his army in tow. For he had a plan that would make sure that Cherri Bomb and ESPECIALLY that Monster X would finally just go...

_**Five Golden Rings...**_

Husk wasn't greedy. He had a much different vice. The thrill of victory and fooling his rivals felt to him much more than nice. From entire pots to just simple dollars, he could win it all. Using his various tricks of the trade, he would honestly have a ball. Yet the Vietnam survivor's mood had soured for obvious reasons. From being pulled by in by Alastor to having to tend as a bartender for all upcoming seasons. Especially this one season, the one of this holiday. Now, a certain memory was causing his mind to go into alcohol induced disarray. No matter how much he drank, he could not forget. It was one of his prized possessions that he won not during a bet.

Five golden rings, he began to sorely miss. They weren't all that shiny and were really tiny, but they gave him such great bliss. It was gift from an old flame, a man named Scott. He was too good for this sinful Earth. Husk cherished his memory a lot. Having lost him before he went overseas, he had one memento. The five golden rings he used to carry around, as well as an antique bento. While the latter object didn't have quite as much value, the rest did. Ask him where they went and if they sold well? He'd probably respond with "Fuck you." If he could just have them back, right at his side, he'd probably stop drinking JUST a tiny bit and from alcohol poisoning, save his sorry hide.

"What's shakin', grumps?" Said a most unwelcome voice. It was Angel Dust and he had come to probably try to seduce him. Still a pretty slim choice. Husk waved him off, ready to claw his face if he didn't retreat. "Relax, ya' goomba. I've got myself a helluva treat!" Husk did not care for Angel's gifts or Christmas in general. Probably had traces of the spider all over it, including diseases venereal. To get it over with, he raised a glass and tipped to himself. Whatever it was, he wanted nothing to do with the sexy white little elf. The gift was shoved into his chest and he tore away the wrapping. What he saw made his eyes widen, for what was inside was quite entrapping.

It was five golden rings, all smelling just right. Feelings returned into Husk's being. All the positive stuff he hated? He lost the urge of it to fight. Slowly picking them up, he put them to his vest. "The hell did you get these?" He asked, heart hammering in his chest. Angel shrugged and mentioned they fell from the sky. Though he tried to look indifferent, the gangster was looking somewhat shy. It was a gift from the heart, much as he didn't want to admit it. Before he could think, Husk had urged the spider demon to, by him, just sit.

The memories were a bit much for now, but he felt he could rest much more easy. Plus, the thought of sharing a drink and just talking with Angel no longer made him feel QUITE queasy. Angel dodged the more sappy questions, but he did ask for reward. Just a little kiss, but what happened left him somewhat floored. Husk angrily grumbled, but then lunged forth quickly. He had given Angel an exact kiss on the lips, which was against his nature so prickly. The two awkwardly continued to sit and make small chat, but one thing was for certain. In a better mood was this winged cat.

_**Four Calling Birds'...**_

Blitzo hoped this would end, this whole sordid affair. He could have just left with the rest of I.M.P. He wouldn't care! He had better things to do than appeal to this creep! But as the old saying goes, what you sow, you must reap. He was in this mess because he had slept with an important figure. All to acquire a book of great power, which he got, but he now seriously wanted to stab himself with a ligure. The rest of I.M.P was not to join him in this endeavor. If they saw what he was doing, they would soon respect him in the future never. What was he doing that he didn't want to show us? It has something to do with a Demon Overlord named Stolas.

Stolas was your typical upper class corrupt politicians, killing rivals like rats. He had cheated on his wife many times and maybe sired several brats. But when Blitzo slept with him to steal his all-powerful grimoire, he actually felt something in his chest. Yes, sir, that's what feelings are. That night was magical to the owl-like demon, and yes, it was WAY more than just him liking the taste of imp semen. He wanted the boss of I.M.P to himself, but for the moment, he would help the organisation out and call constantly, much to Blitzo's lament.

Right now, he was doing a little something new, one with Blitzo's unwilling company. In his private chambers and far from his wife, the imp would, with him, accompany. He would treat the jester-like demon to a dinner and a show, heavily involving his cock, then he promised he would inflict every depravity upon the smaller demon. His world, he would rock! Dancing naked and ruffling his feathers in a seductive display, he worked his magic and Blitzo began to get hard, much to his own dismay. Scowling heavily and snapping his fingers sharply, Blitzo demanded they get the sex over with. So agreed did the corrupt harpy.

And here we are, with the two in bed. Stolas hooting softly and suicidal thoughts running through Blitzo's head. He still managed to salvage this horrendous trial. For the rest of I.M.P was actually inside and stealing items as long as a country mile. Loona had picked the perfect spot and Gigan had slaughtered security. All of the items were now being shanghaied by the delightful duo of Moxxie and Millie. Blitzo followed suite at the end, taking his leave with a slink. However, when he turned his back, the owl demon gave him a sultry wink.

Yes, Blitzo could steal from him. Every SINGLE possession. But the little imp would always be his most saucy obsession. When Blitzo left in a disgusted huff, to his other side, Stolas did shift. All in all, he considered this a worthwhile Christmas gift...

_**Three French Hens...**_

Gigan would always have a question nowadays and it was sort of a bother. That was "Since when did I end up getting a new job AND becoming a father?" That would have something to do with the Dorats, each from the upper world just below Heaven. There was the leader Ichi, the smart but temperamental Nii...and Kevin. These three were the key to victory against Alastor and Godzilla. To him, they were the ultimate weapon. To his hellhound partner, however, they were something like Minilla.

Loona despised having to work and this was just insult to injury. Having to become a mom to these little brats? At Gigan, she felt much fury. But Gigan was insistent on them getting some quality time. Due to the plan, Loona had to agree, despite thinking of the kaiju as something like slug slime. The two were on a cliff, with Gigan taking the lead. She was looking on her phone, but from its influence (due to a low battery), she was begrudgingly freed. It was going to be a test of the Dorats' flight capabilities, which would be important soon. With all of their determination, they were ready to flap away into the sky from morning until noon.

"I'm gonna teach you the same way I was taught". Gigan laid out the rules. He edged closer to the babies before swinging his tail. "Now fly, you fools!" The babies fell down the cliff, just past the tallest tree. "Don't worry!" Gigan insisted from above. "The same thing happened to me!" Loona slapped his forehead, even she thought this was dumb. She began to feel a chill down her spine...weren't feelings towards these things, to her, supposed to be numb? The thought of them hitting the pavement, especially poor Kevin, began to make her insides do somersaults over one-hundred and seven. Gigan patted her on the shoulder, reaching for the right things to say. "Eh..." He rubbed the back of his neck. "It'll be okay?"

She roughly turned away from him, feigning indifference. Suddenly, from below, three red/black objects zoomed up, their joy quite immense. The Dorats flew through the air, cackling with glee. Ichi was ringleader and full of mirth was the usually sour Nii. Kevin spun in the same area, like a mid-air cartwheel. The sight caught both kaiju and demonic attention, making Gigan spin on heel. "That's it! You're doing it!" He yelled with vigor. "Fly, my pretties! Fly!" Oh, he had such thoughts about what they'd do when they were bigger.

Loona just watched, figuring the work was done. She knew this was all necessary to make sure her adoptive father, in the end, won. However, Kevin passed her by, enjoying minutes soon to be palmy. He looked her straight in the eyes and declared "I love you, mommy!"

She turned her head, trying to hide her affection. "You're...pretty swell yourself." She muttered, accidentally putting in inflection. She didn't want to be seen as soft, but it was impossible to resist. These kids would soon grow on her slowly, her hidden heart would insist. Gigan had to remind himself to be professional, but as of right now, he could throw his professionalism away for a bit and be like "Bitch, don't have a cow!".

_**Two Turtle Doves...**_

Godzilla stood by the fire, sitting down on his chair. He had to endure another day at this prison of a hotel, but fair was fair. He was finally allowed a quiet moment, his clothes still on him. Alas, having to work with Alastor and Angel still caused some hatred inside to brim. And then there was this holiday, which Charlie took to with gusto. From lining the place with lights to filling up every single room with fake snow. If he could speak, he'd tell her for this holiday, he didn't care. ONE MORE ANNOYING SONG ABOUT A LITTLE DRUMMER BOY...that'd be too much to bear.

But his mood changed, and thankfully not for worse. For joining him was Naamah, the adorable and very much warm-hearted nurse. He scooted over, allowing her a seat. Becoming friends with the monster king, my friends, is no small feat. Yet she did not desire fame nor just the warm fire. She wanted somebody she could trust to be with her. Her sincerity he did admire. He also found himself liking on her the over-sized sweater. The way it snuggled against him along with the rest of her skin was all the better.

She had brought two cups, each filled with hot cocoa, as well as some marshmallows and enough sugar to drive Megalon loco. It was warm to the touch, which was always a great start. Yet his attention was also drawn to the cup's center art. On it was a dove, reaching out for another. The other cup showed a dove doing the same thing, but the opposite direction. Was it perhaps its brother? Maybe not, consider the above marking. It was a half of a heart. Not much to him, but in Naamah's head, an idea was sparking. She stood on her tippy toes, bringing the cup to its double. Godzilla noticed and, inside, awkwardness began to bubble.

The cups were almost close, each completing a heart. The dove is a symbol of romance in some circles. Gee, aren't we smart? Naamah just thought it was cute and Godzilla didn't quite get the thing, but when he was close to his friend here, there was much happiness this simple act could bring. For it was during the holidays that he was most lonely, as all the humans seemed to benefit. They would join hands and sing songs, while his stomach felt like an empty pit. The few kaiju he called allies would just sleep around and so would he. But was that really the state he wanted to be? So, with a shrug and a small contented noise, he brought his cup to Naamah's with average poise.

The hit, however, caused the liquid to splatter. Only a bit, but it hit their noses with a patter. What should have scalded skin just made on them a little squiggle. Godzilla felt annoyed, but Naamah just gave a giggle. He loved that noise, as well as, with her, every little thing. A thought came to his thick kaiju skull. Wonder what it would sound like if she were to sing? She held the cup again, but only for a toast. Understanding the gesture, he did the thing and the upcoming taste from his cocoa was just the most.

After he had savored the mystical chocolate taste, he allowed himself to sit upon the ground, with Naamah's back against his waist. "Happy holidays." She said, looking up to his snout. Being with friends and enjoying all the good times you have with them was only a part of what Christmas was all about. For now, they stared into the fire, enjoying it and each-other's heat. If he could only tell her how much he appreciated her company...that'd be pretty neat.

_**And a Partridge in a Pear Tree...**_

Now, we hit the end of this little song. I hope that it really hasn't been too long. But what to fit with this one lyric? If I wing it, then the ending might be quite pyrrhic. But have no fear! I have the solution! One that will bring total yuletide solution! All I had to do was kidnap most of the cast. Sure, they objected by using whatever they could to stop me, but why should have they? This will be a blast! With ancient magic at my disposal and a plenty of inner cheer...let's kick off this hopefully wonderful new year!

The imps were hung as ornaments, their hellhound reluctantly acting as a floor rug. The hotel staff were covered in multi-colored lights, with Megalon opting for a hug. Alastor stood by me, making myself want for my safety to pray. But he seemed amused at my efforts, so he allowed my plan to play. Cherri and Pentious were standing atop a mound of coal, with Katie at the very bottom. That settles that goal! Naamah had lit the fire, with Niffty fanning the flames. Husk and some other guests were arguing in the corner, with different ideas about the group get-together games.

Monster X stood against Godzilla, each growling loudly. Both were dressed as Santa Claus, a role they actually both took proudly. Charlie and Vaggie, dressed as St. Nick's wife, didn't seem too keen on what could be upcoming strife. Charlie in particular begged me to reconsider some of my ideas, but still! Christmas does as Christmas is. My ideas are perfect and this is only the start! The tree topper I had chosen was the best part.

How to incorporate the last few lyrics of the song? Immobilize Gigan and put him on the tree's tip, with lights around his body strung along! He loudly objected and begged me not to flip the switch. When the electricity flowed through his body and caused him to spread out his limbs in pain...well, karma's a bitch. His Dorats attempted to swarm me, almost starting a riot, but the arrival of Godzilla caused them and everyone else to go quiet. Oh, come now! Look at the Christmas star! It's the perfect shape! Who cares if those volts on Gigan might scar?

No matter what, though, the cast had it up to here. It seems I struck a chord after I had basically screwed over they and everyone they held dear. So, as I anticipate getting blasted by Godzilla's atomic might, I say Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night...


	8. Monsters, Machines, and Make-Outs

_Meanwhile at I.M.P..._

"So...these are your demands?" The Controller spoke to Blitzo via a giant television screen in the meeting room, but it seemed like the usually stoic Xlien leader wasn't in the best of moods. Not hard to believe, considering that he and his fellow leaders had been threatened by not only a rogue kaiju, but also denizens from a strange dimension they literally called 'Hell'.

"Yep! All there, black and white, clear as crystal!" Blitzo kicked back, proud of himself. "All you gotta do is give us a weapon that trumps them all. Give it glitz! Glamor! Style! All the things that make this life worthwhile."

"This should not be about theatrics." The Controller said seriously. "If Godzilla is truly alive and we are to finally end him, then we must-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've heard it all before." The boss of I.M.P's mood soured. "I mean, every time, it's doom and gloom when it comes to that one overgrown lizard. He's not even a demon! Just some loser that wound up here and started stomping around Hell like a big playground. Now, everybody's bending over backwards for the new guy."

"Gigan? He is rather proficient and his resolve has increased since the last our brother race, the X's, used him." The Controller was referring to the more bombastic Xlien mutants that instigated the Final Wars, but that was another story. "You should be grateful you have such an ally."

That didn't lift the imp's spirits at all. "Whatever. He's good, but he's hogging the spotlight. I mean, that musical number...blew anything I came up with in my childhood RIGHT out of the water! It ain't fair, I tell you! And now, we're supposed to be keeping these Dorat things to build up to some super weapon or something."

The Controller gave pause, but he continued. "I do not know of these Dorats, but, from what Gigan has informed us, they are to be kept safe at all times." He pointed to the screen. "Do not be a fool, Blitzo. You-"

"The 'O' is silent." He warned dangerously.

"That does not matter. Do. Not. Be. A fool. You meddle with forces beyond your comprehension. For now, our partnership will continue as long as you give your share in due time. We want control of several areas of your dimension, as well as assistance in any future invasions our alliance brings. The rest of what we call the Expansive Vibrant Interstellar Legion awaits further news. Your sample of the being named 'Destroyah' is only the start. I can assure you." With that, the screen turned off.

Blitzo reclined in his seat and gave a big sigh. Something inside of him just shriveled up and died after the last assignment. Deals involving killing much less prominent targets were lessening, as this plan was given top priority. It was boring him immensely, but the promise of 200 million loomed over all. Not to mention, there was an air of fear, mainly due to how Godzilla was a very real and credible threat.

Not to mention, Moxxie and Millie had been spending more time with Gigan than him! They were his family and this intruder was just gonna cozy up to them and steal them away with his charms? Sure, he didn't break into their houses to film them or constantly demean the weaker of the duo, but he was the boss! And he did everything! Still, even with that in mind, at least Loona was on his side, despite becoming the impromptu mom of those three Dorats.

Speaking of which, the Hellhound slammed their door open, looking rather pissed. "Blitz...deal with this." She snarled.

"Something wrong, sweetie?" He asked before three familiar heads emerged from her tail. "Oh. It's you. Giving mommy a rough time?"

"Call me that again and I rip your throat out." She warned. "These three have been driving me NUTS all day! They keep looking at me as if I'm supposed to say or do something! Does it look like I have all fucking day to do whatever stupid stuff you do with...I just...ARRGH! And they keep snuggling into my tail! Which...isn't the worst they could do, but it's still pretty damn embarrassing!"

"Uh huh." Blitzo put a claw to his chin as he walked closer, causing Kevin to cower inside of the fur and for Ichi, as well as Nii, to give a warning hiss. "Anything else?"

She slumped in her chair and showed him her phone, which was crackling with red volts. "So, half an hour ago, I put my foot down. I just want a moment of fucking peace already. Ichi was cool with it, I guess, but Nii, who's been a PILL since this morning..." Nii just defiantly narrowed his eyes. "...decides to be 'big man on campus' and fires some electricity stuff out of his mouth at my phone! He just killed off my phone, Blitz! Another fucking phone to add to the pile! I don't know about you, but Gigan's a fucking idiot for thinking he could just push these guys on me because 'they need quality time with their mother'." She imitated his voice for a bit. "Point is, I need a new phone and somebody else needs to look after the little rascals."

Blitzo continued to take this in. "I...see. First off, already bought you one in advance." He threw the same kind of phone at her, to which she grabbed without having to look at it.

"You're learning." She remarked as she booted it up. Ichi and Nii looked rather angry at how she was once again paying attention to the weird rectangle thingy they couldn't get their heads around (although Nii was getting a few ideas). Kevin, however, looked heartbroken. Despite making a few whispering pleas, she just turned away from him. "Nope. Not gonna fall for the sad eyes thing again. Go play in traffic or something."

"And, secondly, play with me!" Blitzo was suddenly in their faces, terrifying all three, even the hardier ones, with his visage. "Who wants to play with Grandpa Blitzy?!" He made a mental note to hit himself in the head with a baseball bat after calling himself such a moniker, but family was family and these guys looked ready to stay.

"Bad clown! Bad clown!" Ichi peeped.

"Daddy hurt you bad!" Nii attempted to sound tough, but it utterly fell through.

"Want mommy! Want daddy!" Kevin wept, hiding behind his brothers.

Loona just wanted peace and quiet at this point, growing sick of not just the cries of the Dorat trio, but also Blitzo doing everything in the book to cheer them up, though she had a feeling he was enjoying their reactions as well. From distorting his horrific face to shoving toys in their faces. Eventually, she realized her claws were digging into the table as it reached a boiling point. "JUST GET 'EM OUT OF HERE, WILL YA'?! God, I feel like the most overworked girl in Hell!"

"Will do, my little-and they're gone." Blitzo remarked as the critters had already flown out. "I think that went well. Thinking about what they'll give you for Mother's Day?"

"Hopefully some shut-eye." She drawled. As Blitzo went back to thinking about what to do next, she cast a small glance to where the Dorats had left, but she brushed those feelings aside. "They'll get over it. Didn't have a mom either and you don't hear me whining about it." She reasoned to herself. Little did she realize that her actions, for once, would have consequences...

_Meanwhile at Lilith's Seduction..._

Cherri Bomb usually loved this place. Here in this depraved strip club based around the Queen of Hell herself, she could wow people with her violent exploits, as well as flirt with strippers of both genders. Now, she was forcing herself to wait for an even bigger edgelord than Pentious. Who'd he think he was, barging in and declaring himself top dog?! It had utterly curb stomped her usually cheerful demeanor.

Her finger tapped impatiently on the table as she waited, chewing some fries slowly as she glared at the possible entrances. It was then she got a text from her boss, Valentino. From the sound it of it, it was far from happy. "Yo girl! Heard u got thrashed! Better luck next time or no moolah 4 U!"

Out of anger, she threw the phone to the side...only for Monster X to suddenly be there and catch it. "Mmm?" He looked at the text, especially at the image of the Overlord. "This Valentino character...is he another foe of yours?"

"Aw shit. Look who showed up." She huffed. "Thanks to you, I just got my pay cut off! That perverted asswipe is one of the few reasons I've been having it good lately and he just slices my pay because-"

"Of me. For that, I apologize." He sat down in front of her, briefly enjoying the fabric of the seats before clasping his claws together. "Instead of giving into anger, however, let us find the solution. Which I hope involves fighting. I happen to enjoy that a lot."

"I noticed, edgelord." She replied dryly.

He looked confused at that. "Edgelord? I don't understand. I rule over nothing." He looked at the blades at his tail, his own claws, and eventually his sharp teeth. "I guess I am armed with plenty of edges to assist me in combat."

"Just forget it. Now lay it on me." She pressed her fingers to one of her temples. "You said you have some kind of things to teach me. Pointers on how to not fuck up like last time. What kind of martial arts zen do you wanna spout off? You better not bore me to death or you'll be shopping for a new head."

"Heads aren't for sale. Neither is experience. Unless you go to a gym." X replied before looking more serious. "From what I see, you fight for entertainment, but there is something else. You fight for somebody who is more powerful than you. Tell me. What makes you cower before him?"

She chuckled dismissively. "Me? Cower before Valentino? Trust me. That pimp's only got me on his payroll because he knows I've got the skills to make the kills!" She got out one of her bombs, which X examined with curiosity. "See these? They're custom made. Used to make pretty shitty ones when I was still alive. Now, I've got all the materials I need to blow this whole joint sky high."

"There is something to be said about the destructive might these hold." He grasped it, only to see it had already been lit. "And I have seen you through these with incredible skill. It is like I said. You have potential." He crushed it within his fist, causing it to explode in his face, but only leaving one of his shoulder heads blackened. "However, if you are to get stronger and overthrow Valentino, you must look beyond your limits."

Her eye widened at that second-to-last detail. "Back the fuck up, champ! You're talking about overthrowing an Overlord of Hell?"

He blinked twice at her. "Hell? Is that where I have been sent? But I don't remember dying. I only remember a portal that transported me and a fellow kaiju here. Such an interesting development. The most vile could be the most strong and I intend of fighting every last one! These...Overlords...I want to defeat them all and become the strongest!"

She leaned back, giving him a slightly cocky smile. "You, dude, have balls. I'll give you that. But even I'm not that crazy to turn Hell on its head like that. So, what? You're just gonna kill every Overlord you can find to get your jollies? Where does that leave me?"

He leaned in. "We can help each-other. You teach me about the Overlords and I help you rise to power! We could form our own team to take down their armies and, in turn, you will get stronger alongside me! I do not desire any of the rewards this new team will reap, though. I do not know how to lead. Only to follow and fight."

"Oooo! Ambitious." She wiggled her brow, chomping down on a demonic chicken wing that had been served to her. "I've always wanted to be top dog. With all of those geezers gone, I'll be able to do what I want. It'll be the party that never ends, dammit! BOOM! My head's just spinning with so many ideas, it might just fuckin' explode!"

"That's the spirit! It is more than just the promise of power that excites you, I hope!" He jumped onto the table. "It is the thrill of battle! The danger that could take your life! The desire to dominate and break through your limits! And perhaps..." He looked dramatically to the ceiling. "Find something beyond strength. The one thing that evades me."

Now in a good mood, she got out an assortment of bombs. "When do we start?" However, he quickly doused their fuses with his tail.

"Not now. First, we must get to know each-other more. Exchange stories. Learn what makes us who we are." He slammed down his arm, claw open. "Over an arm-wrestling match! To release tension over our grim pasts!"

She looked at his offer before shrugging and bringing down her own hand. "Bring it. I'll start!" With that, their hands clenched around each-other, their arms already making cracks in the table as they began their struggle. "I used to be a crack kid. You know, one of those kids born to parents too busy getting high off of coke to raise their bundle of joy! And my life was a fucking toilet! Had to live in a gutter with plenty of jackoffs trying to pawn me off for whatever sick stuff they had in mind!"

"Life in the streets. A very uncomfortable but teaching experience." X remarked, not letting up still as he emphasized.

She continued as she gripped his hand harder. "So, one day, when I became 11, I got so fucking pissed at my folks that I flung a firecracker into our apartment and it ended up near a gas leak! Blew a chunk of the building with them still in it! Had to live on the streets, but it was totally worth it! I learned I was actually pretty good at making explosives, so what do I do next? Make a name for myself and just blow shit up everywhere!"

"Sounds a bit mindless for my tastes." X admitted, his arm lowering as he was losing concentration.

Her expression darkened as she tightened her grip further. "But then my girlfriend ends up stabbing me in the back! Blows my friends away with an rifle before shooting me in the fucking eye! But I got the drop on her after I used up one of my last bombs. Ended up giving her one last kiss before the end." She smacked her lips as she neared victory. "Nowadays, I'm still going strong! Pretty soon, this whole place is gonna have a blast in more ways than one! I don't need anybody's pity or charity! I just need a little excitement! And nobody, and I mean NOBODY, is gonna get in my way!"

Just as she was about to win, her arm shifted to the opposite direction. "That is an interesting story. You feel more alive than you did when you were...well, alive. I do not blame you. But I too was deprived of a normal childhood. Yet my interests went in another direction. This time, we shall use background music. Music to show my soul in earnest."

"Okay, this whole 'proud warrior' thing is cute, but you mind toning it do-" She was interrupted when he increased his power, forcing her to concentrate. "Alright, fine! Keep going!"

_**(Jiren's Theme Styzmask Remix)**_

"Thank you." He took a deep breath.

**(0:00-0:35)**

"It all began in my universe. On a moon orbiting Jupiter that we called Planet X." He started.

"You serious? Is there a Planet Y and Z?" She joked.

"Actually, yes. Now, let me continue." He cleared his throat as images of his past began to run through his head. "On that planet were the eponymously named Xiliens, whom prided themselves on their technological might and logic. There was a second race of Xiliens, however. A group of mutants known simply as the X. Trained in combat, more emotional as well as sinister, and able to take on much less hideous human form, they were a perfect race. All destined to become beautiful..."

His eyes glowed with anger as he recalled less-pleasant memories. "All but one..."

**(0:36-1:21)**

"There was a defect in one of the offspring. A freak of nature, as they used to call me. Though all the X started off as disgusting grey-skinned abominations, I was different in that I was permanently stuck in a drastically different form. Born with the same look you see before you, I was bullied for my looks and treated as a sight to gawk at and even test the combat abilities of younger X's. They hated that I was staining their perfect image with my unfixable looks. I was...imperfect." He growled.

"Let me guess. You took revenge." She grunted as she kept up during the arm wrestling.

"No. I decided to become better." He remembered all of his training he did when he was young, calming him. "I focused my anger in not only learning their combat style, but learning far beyond it. As I grew drastically in size, so did I in power. My training broke my bones, tested my nerves, and even took me to far off planets that my superiors thought I would die on, but I would always live and, so, I became something more than an X. But all I wanted to be was...useful."

**(1:22-1:32)**

His hand softened, allowing Cherri to gain more control, but he was slowly regaining it. "They allowed me into their army. They saw me as a weapon. But I had become more. I was to become invincible. A force to be reckoned with. I was and had awakened...a Keizer!"

**(1:33-1:55)**

A montage of his victories played out in his head, increasing his passion and resolve to win the arm-wrestling match. "I was the perfect warrior! Cold and ruthless, but only the strongest warriors would face my terrible wrath! All of my anger, I unleashed upon those that stood before my people! We ravaged entire planets with just my very being, but still did I hunger to prove myself above my masters/tormentors! Strength had guided me to the status of Keizer! The greatest in all of Planet X! STRENGTH WAS ABSOLUTE!"

As he did this, an physical aura of pure black malice erupted around him, surprising and terrifying everybody in the club. Cherri had to steel herself for this sight and feeling, having not exactly prepared for this.

**(1:56-2:18)**

His eyes closed as he remembered another troubling memory. "But then I met a seer from a planet my people had conquered with my help. He warned me I would never be satisfied until I found something 'beyond strength'. For years, I searched for what he meant by it, but he told me I already had it and it was locked within my hardened heart. YEARS I failed to find what he meant by that! And, in that time, I found I had a power that didn't quite feel like it. A power to unleash the abomination within me..." His aura began to form a terrifying shape behind him. One with three heads and three pairs of glowing red eyes, as well as a humongous set of leathery wings.

**(2:18-2:53)**

Cherri's eye widened and her pupil wavered as she looked upon the horror before her. A shadowy three headed dragon roaring a demonic cacophony of pure sadism and hate had formed behind her new partner. "Keizer Ghidorah...named so after not just my power, but the Golden Demise himself. Only once did I ever have to unleash my inner evil in that form. And that time, I was truly tested! The one known as Godzilla had proven to be my finest opponent yet! Strong, determined, and on my level, it truly was a cause for celebration."

He narrowed his eyes. "Yet I kept hearing those damned words from that seer. The thing beyond strength...was I looking at it? Did he know of it? I never got the chance to ask, for my masters were destroyed, leaving me to unleash my evil and attempt to destroy him for good. And yet..."

**(2:53-End)**

The aura faded as he looked more weary and even sad. "I lost. The fight ended when he gained powers from another gifted mutant. I was...soundly defeated. The meaning of what lies beyond strength was lost to me for seemingly ever. I was blasted into nothing but a few scraps. I had failed my people after all." He bowed in sorrow, his arm too weak to continue. "This...is my story. My never-ending quest for the one thing to fill the hole in my soul. Perhaps it will never be filled."

To his surprise, he no longer felt her trying to win the contest. She was just staring at him, more than a bit shocked at what she just saw. "One request. Never do that again." She said before she realized that, due to her losing her grip, the two were holding hands in a more delicate way. The both of them pulled their hands away, trying to maintain a sense of professionalism. "Wait a minute. If you were killed by that Godzilla guy, how come you're still alive?"

"Oh. One of my heads survived in the vacuum of space, regenerated after a few months, and I became a wanderer. To this day, I wonder if I should return to Earth and find him. For now, I will try my luck with this endeavor. So..." He extended his hand again. "Will you help me in this quest? Or, more accurately, help us?"

She quickly took it, shaking it roughly. "Deal. Let's make some noise! Who cares about all of the shitty people in our lives?! That's in the past! Let's move towards the future! And it's looking reaaaaal bright right about now."

He smiled genuinely at her, bowing slightly. "I cannot thank you enough. Now, let us be off!" He left some money for the tip before they set out. Little did they know they were about to get involved in a war that would test both of their resolve.

_Earlier with Sir Pentious..._

The serpentine demon inventor slithered through the rubble, his Egg Bois armed at the ready in case whatever was in there wasn't friendly. He was desperate for anything good to happen for himself, as he wasn't sure how much of this humiliation he could take. "Foolsss! Prepare the netsss!" Several eggs leaped out with bazookas containing the stuff.

"Why doesn't he ever tie ME up in these things?" An Egg Boi whined. Pentious ignored that as he edged towards the crater. Looking down, he saw nothing, but there was the shine of particularly bright metal within.

"What are you all waiting for?!" He shouted at his minions. "Dig, boysss!" With shovels in hand, the minions dug rather easily through the ground, digging so far under that it's wasn't long before all of their shovels collectively hit metal. "Sssee anything? And TELL ME it'sss actually ussseful!"

Before the first Egg Boi could proudly declare what they found, the ground began to rumble. Before they knew it, a large drill had emerged from under, nearly shattering a few of them before the what its was attached to rose in sync. Sir Pentious and his minions cowered before the larger being, which once stood to the size of a skyscraper before. Not, it just was the size of TWO demons serpents. The wannabe Overlord looked in awe of this new being, which only spoke with one word.

"MOGUERA." The penguin-like robot spoke in a feminine computerized voice. She looked around, her entire upper half swerving left to right with ease. She began to scan the environment around her, her new A.I filling in the need for a pilot to be in her head. "Identifying...identifying...new environment not suitable for humans. Must find contact to base if base is not destroyed."

"It's...adorable!" An Egg Boi spoke up, grabbing her attention and causing them all to cower as she leaned down.

Pentious, in particular, had to back off as her drill-nose poked him slightly, her bright unblinking yellow eyes shining on his entire being. "State your name."

"Uh...I am the great Sir Pentious! Future ruler of Hell!" He adjusted his tie, though both he and his hat were shivering from the metallic behemoth before them.

MOGUERA stood back up, suddenly looking more frantically around. "Alternate dimension or different universe? Both. Far away from home. Cannot return. Mission failed." She slumped over, looking utterly defeated. "Initiating sad protocol."

One Egg Boi patted her on one of her thick tread-powered legs. "It ain't that bad! Who knows? You might throw in your hat with our boss and all of your dreams will come true!"

Despite how saccharine that sounded, the demon cobra nodded. "Indeed." He extended a hand. "Dry your opticsss, machine! I'll take care of you. Sssso long asss you follow what I sssay!"

She shot back up, titling her head before edging a bit closer. "I am MOGUERA. Mobile Operations Godzilla Universal Expert Robot Aero-type. I am designed to protect and serve the interests of Japan. As Japan has been destroyed the last time MOGUERA was online, this leaves me directionless. Yet I cannot calculate if you are to be trusted." She started to scan the demon before her. "Compromised of negative energy...dangerous features indicative of Earth-based reptiles...scanning basis of secondary life-form on head...incredibly dated fashion sense..."

"HEY! It'sss ssssstylisssh! Why the goddamn hell doesss everybody get that wrong?!" He shouted incredulously before regaining himself. "But anyway, I think I can give you back sssome ussse. Think about it! With my direction, you will rise to the top of this wretched place! We will finally make a name for ourssselvessss and all of Hell will fear the name of Sssir Pentiousss and MOGUERA!" His Egg Bois cheered loudly as he finished with a bow.

Still, the machine looked confused. "I was only programmed with loyalty to my superiors. However, you must know that I was also only programmed to handle the most dangerous threats. Otherwise, what use am I to anybody?"

"Dangerousss threatsss, eh?" Pentious put a claw to his chin. "There are all KINDS of threatsss like that here! But that all dependsss. What exactly can you do?"

She stood erect at that. "Enabling safety weapon demonstration mode." Suddenly, her cone-hands fired purple lasers from the tips, then they opened up to reveal some powerful missiles that destroyed a hillside behind Pentious. Then she fired a rapid stream of yellow eye beams that razed the landscape with plasma. As she did this, she moved with ease across the land on her treads, even, spinning her upper torso around to increase her range. Eventually, she unleashed her maser cannon from her chest. "Are you satisfied?"

Despite usually sticking to old-fashioned steampunk as per his talents, Sir Pentious was in awe of what he saw. All of this power at his disposal! "You and I are going to be an unstoppable duo. Come with me to my lair! We have much to talk about, my new busssienesss parter!"

However, she seemed to be distracted by the many Egg Bois around her, lowering herself to paw at them with her arms. "I am detecting powerful protective urges from myself for these beings."

He sighed, figuring that her bird-like appearance might have contributed to that. "Jussst come on. The lassst thing I need is my minionsss going sssoft at the lassst minute."

"Audio sensors indicate you have a speech impediment that could be fixed through shortening of the tongue-"

"Let'ssss go!"

_Back at I.M.P..._

Millie hummed happily to herself, thinking about all the new ways she was going to unleash her latest arsenal of blunt instruments on whatever target would come next (who's name wasn't Godzilla or Alastor, yet), but when she entered the break room, she found Gigan and Moxxie laughing their asses off over a few drinks. "And then...oh, damn, WHAT does Anguirus do next? Guess!" Gigan could hardly keep himself together.

"I don't know! What?" Moxxie leaned in.

Gigan finally cracked up. "HE RUNS STRAIGHT INTO MY FREAKING CHEST CHAINSAW! The idiot's blood ends up caking the ground! AHAHAHAHAHA! What an idiot!" His demonic compatriot joined in in their merrymaking.

Millie got in-between them, pleasantly surprising the two. "Guess you boys are best friends now."

"Indeed, honey! He's not only an actual professional, but he's the one guy on this team we can count on." Moxxie raised a glass. "A toast to Gigan!"

"Here's to you maniacs!" The kaiju did the same before they both downed the drinks.

Millie, however, had an ulterior goal aside from checking up on her hubby. "Sooooo..." She leaned her head into Moxxie's chest. "How's about putting a kid or two in me?"

That caused the imp to sputter all of his drink all over Gigan's visor. "M-M-Millie! We talked about this last night. The responsibility might be too much for us! And who knows how Blitz might try to interfere." He grimaced at that last bit.

"If you ask me, you're not the worst option for a parent." Gigan offered as he wiped the spittle and alcohol off his visor. "Granted, it seems life's out to make you stress out so hard, your temples are seconds away from blowing up, but when you've got your head in the game, you're pretty determined. If you don't feel like you're ready, don't even bother. Just don't try to force your kiddos to be something they clearly don't wanna be."

The two imps blinked at him before Moxxie spoke up. "Isn't that what you're trying to do with the Dorats?"

He sighed as he kicked back. "Thing is, they seem to enjoy what I have in mind. Keeps their minds sharp, gets them outdoors, and it means they'll have the right amount of attention from their parental figures. Don't get me wrong. I am NOT father material." He gestured to his body. "I'm not even that huggable. But...y'know..." He tried to find the right words.

"Let's face it!" Millie exclaimed. "You're daddy and you're enjoying it! I know I would." She gave a sultry wink to her husband, whom was still mulling over what Gigan said.

He draped an arm around his wife. "If there's one thing I'm sure of, I know I'll be raising any hypothetical children with somebody who actually cares about their well-being. Unlike some people."

"Who? Loona? I don't blame her for being pissed. I think she's actually scared." Gigan chuckled.

"Of what? Showing affection?" Millie asked innocently, getting a small laugh from Moxxie.

"Well...that, and having motherhood be dropped on her like a sack of hammers, but she knows she has to do it for our survival. Besides, she'll warm up to the little guys. Especially Kevin. It'll be like she only has to take care of only one out of three." He assured.

"This is just tempting fate, I know it." Moxxie remarked before the doors opened slightly, kicked off by the sound of sniffling. "Huh. I was only kidding."

Gigan glanced to the misty eyed Dorat before him, causing him to rush over to lean towards the much smaller creature. "Kevin? What's wrong? Did you get hurt?" Said Dorat shook his head, but still held out his wings to be held. Behind the corner, Ichi and Nii entered, though they looked more serious, yet still pretty melancholy. "Tell daddy what's wrong." Holding the littlest Dorat in his arms (and careful not to hit them with the chest chainsaw), he sat down, curling his tail around the other two.

"You see? Perfect daddy material." Millie pointed out, almost trying to make Moxxie jealous. Judging by the conflicted look on her husband-in-crime's face, it was working.

Kevin sniffled before continuing. "Mommy...mommy doesn't love me...mommy loves phone thingie too much!"

"It's not fair!" Nii whined.

"What makes it so special?" Ichi demanded. "What did we do wrong?"

Gigan, despite trying to maintain his cool, was looking quite aghast. "What...gave you that impression?" He asked softly.

"She won't play with us, doesn't like to talk to us, and keeps acting so mean! What if I'm a bad boy after all?" Kevin wept. "Mommy hates meeeee!" He was starting to wail, causing Moxxie to cover his ears in pain. Ichi and Nii instinctively flew up to comfort their emotional little brother.

"That's...awful!" Millie put a hand to her mouth before clenching her fist. "Where's that flea-bitten bitch?! I'll fix 'er up for ya'!"

She wouldn't get the chance to do that, as Gigan trembled with a kind of rage he hadn't felt in years. Something about this was getting very personal to him. "Kids...how would you like to play with Uncle Moxxie and Aunt Millie for a while?"

"We can do that!" Ichi said eagerly. Nii nodded vigorously, eager to see how much the one named Moxxie could keep up with his newfound electricity abilities.

Kevin, however, still looked pretty sad. "Are you going to talk with mommy? What if she does hate us?"

"Oh, believe me..." The kaiju stood up, his visor glowing hotter than usual. "You'll get your apology before you know it. Mommy doesn't hate you. She just needs a VERY good long talking to." His sickles trailing across the ground with sparks to compliment them, he made his way towards the entrance. He turned back to the Dorats at the last second. "Now, be nice to them and try not to play with any of their weapons. I'll be back in a few hours. I have a feeling this is gonna escalate real quick. Have fun!" With that, he slammed the door.

The two imps looked at the Dorats, who looked up at them expectantly. "So...who wants to hear Uncle Moxxie lay down some tunes?" Millie offered, to which the other imp proudly got out his guitar.

_Later outside the building..._

For once, Loona felt a tinge of fear trace up her spine. Behind her, Gigan practically had an aura around him. Not an 'angry' aura or a 'disappointed' aura. More like 'STONE COLD PISSED' aura. Even she couldn't manage that. Usually, she made her anger known dryly or very abundantly. This was different. Severely uncomfortable too. "Alright. Get it over with. What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms as she rested her back against the building.

Gigan took a deep breath, attempting to speak softly. "I'm gonna start off with...I get it. I get that this is pretty damn stressful and plenty weird. I don't believe in a hetero-normative society in which every woman needs to rear kids. It's not like there's a population problem here. Believe me when I say that I never expected this to happen."

"And yet, here you are, about to lecture me about how I'm the bad guy for just wanting some peace around here. If you honestly think I need the extra workload of a couple of pint-sized dumbshits, then-" She was interrupted when Gigan buried his stinger tail into a small section of wall next to her.

"Choose...your next words...CAREFULLY..." He hissed. "You wanna clear your head? Maybe even take a moment off? Ask them _questions!_ Due to their accelerated growth, you pretty much missed out on the more stressful years of parenting! Do you have ANY idea if we would have lasted if they still had the minds of infants? I tell ya', we'd be dead on the floor from heart attacks."

She shrugged. "I guess. It could have been worse. Seriously, though. Get off my case." She flipped out her phone, doing her best to ignore the very painful looking tail still lodged in the wall. However, when she tried to turn it on, sparks flew out of it. "The fuck?! I just got this! When I get my hands on Blitz, I'm gonna-"

"Lay off the clown, for once." Gigan smirked before tapping his visor. "Took the time to hack into every electronic device at I.M.P. I did it to monitor security in case something happened during an assignment, but after that stunt you pulled, I put it to other uses." He was suddenly grabbed by the throat and pushed to the wall, creating a sizable impact in it. "Hold up! Before you go Vesuvius on me, I can turn it back on with a thought!"

"How about right fucking now?!" She snarled. However, below her, he fired his cables, wrapping around her body and making her lose her grip. She found herself dangling above the ground with Gigan floating above it. She struggled and tore at her restraints, but nothing worked.

"I've about had it." Gigan sneered. "EVERYONE, I bet, has fucking had it! You do, essentially, NOTHING! You have DONE essentially nothing! And, Christ's sake, you only have to take care of ONE Dorat! You know?! Kevin?! Ring any bells?! They made their choice by choosing you as their mother figure, who knows why, and this is how you repay them?! Keep this up and our plan is kaput! Your whole organization is destroyed! Your father figure is reduced to atomic ash! And who knows what Godzilla will do to me."

"Fuck you!" She shouted before she was slammed into the ground. When she opened her eyes after that impact, Gigan was suddenly on top of her, roaring in front of her face.

"Here are my dema-no. Here's what you gotta do anyway if you want all of this to amount to anything. You can do whatever useless things you do on that phone as much as you want, but you have to remember that the kid's lives matter! Hang out with them for an hour or two! Ask them as many questions as you need! Play at least one game! You don't even need to be happy! They seem fine with the balance of my charm and your doom/gloom." He tightened the restraints as he wrapped it all up. "In short, to paraphrase Moxxie, DO YOUR DAMN JOB AND...AND..." He let out another roar of frustration. "_**GET OVER IT!**_"

She hadn't felt this powerless since the day the pound got a hold of her. She knew nobody at I.M.P really allowed her to slack off all the time and nobody liked her shit, but she always got away with it. However, she was now being confronted by a non-demon that wasn't taking any of her crap and had the power to back up his claims. Heart pounding in her chest, she sort of felt impressed, but at the same time, she needed a plan. Something to make things back to normal and get her life on track.

That's when it hit her. Letting out a sigh, she just glared at him. "Fine. Whatever. But there's something I gotta do right now. You're needed."

His rage subsided as he considered her offer. "...okay. But I expect an apology towards the kids."

She snarled slightly at that, but she had to swallow her pride if her plan was to work. "Fine. Bastard."

He just grinned evilly. "Hey, you're a bitch and I'm a bastard. Maybe we are a good combo."

Suddenly, the trio of Dorats tackled into Gigan's sail. "Really? Mommy's sorry?" Ichi sounded interested.

"GAH! Where...how did...never mind." The kaiju was at a loss before he cleared his throat. "Sure thing, kids! We just had a long talk and, to make a long story short, mommy's extremely sorry! Isn't she?" He turned his head to the entrapped hellhound.

It took every bit of self-control to not go back on her promise. Her reputation, at least around Gigan and the Dorats, was effectively shot and her pride deflated. "Sorry." She snorted.

"For what?" Gigan wiggled his singular brow.

"OH, COME THE FU..." His tail hovered dangerously above her phone. "No, wait! Okay, FINE! I'm sorry for ignoring you guys at every turn, pretending you didn't exist, yelling at you for no reason other than for privacy, telling you to play in traffic, and not admitting that I thought the lightning thing you guys did this morning was actually pretty metal!" She panted after finishing that. The task of taking it all back felt positively Herculean to her, but she endured.

"Geez. That was better than I thought." Gigan scratched the back of his head before looking to his Dorats. "And to make it all up to you, mommy and daddy promise to play with you, but only on break! We're very busy people. But don't worry! Mommy's got a day-off or two..." He sing-songed that last bit.

"I hate you." She muttered at the kaiju looming over her before Kevin flew down to her snout and hugged it.

"I forgive you already! You don't hate me mommy, do you?" He asked.

She ears went down, slightly (and just slightly) shocked that the little guy thought that much. She never hated them. She just thought of them as nuisances for Gigan to take care of. At least, until this compromise. "No, dude. Why would I?"

"We accept your apology!" The Dorats all said before flying off to listen to more tunes from their 'uncle' Moxxie.

"Heh. Cute little guys. Children really are the future or some sappy bullshit like that." Gigan chuckled before releasing Loona. She was still pissed, but she just grabbed his arm. "So, what'd you have in mind?"

_Later at Loona's Apartment..._

Gigan followed his lupine companion into a rather ordinary apartment room. It was decorated with a few hunting trophies Blitzo had given her, various heavy metal albums, and a poster of a werewolf tearing into a cutesy looking deer above her worn-out bed. "And already, it's a step above my parent's house." Gigan remarked as he stepped carefully into the room. "So, what did you have-GAH!"

He was suddenly tripped by her tail, causing him to fall wings-first onto the bed. She was standing before him as he got up a bit, her claw on her shirt. "Listen up. I'm so fucking pissed right now and I don't need your bullshit. What I do need, however, is to blow off some fucking steam!"

"Eh. I'm not heartless. So long as you commit, you do what you gotta-" He was stopped dead in his words when she tore her shirt right off, revealing her average-sized but perky breasts, which also had some cute black piercings. "...do." His visor widened, blood rushing to his loins after so long. "Uh...what's this all about? One minute, you want me dead and the next you wanna shag me?"

"Just shut the fuck up and do me." She narrowed her gaze before pinning his arms down and sniffing around his crotch. "You want it too, don't you? And don't you fucking hold back or I'll make it hurt! You're right! I just wanna put your edgy ass in the ground, but the boss wants to keep you, so we might as well call it even!" She clawed at the area where his cock would be. "No dick? That's just fucking bri-"

Turns out, the area was a slit that opened up like a switch had been flipped. Out came an erect cock that was as thick as an iron pipe and long as a horse's shlong. That managed to silence her as she stared at the perfectly smooth and somewhat mechanical dick. There were no balls, as those were stored internally like the dick before, but it was the size she couldn't get enough of. "See something you like?" Gigan was nervous, but he was doing a good job at making it look like he was keeping his cool. Not to mention, he was starting to like where this was going.

"Holy...fucking...shit...this is real cock..." She almost mouthed that last bit, tracing it from top to bottom and making the kaiju shudder. "Okay. We're actually gonna have fun with this. You ever got laid with this thing?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Kinda led a chaste life. Nobody really interested me back in the day. How about you?"

"Couple of times." She left out a crucial detail as part of her plan, but she was starting to lose track of it as she admired the cock before her. Her wolf instincts were screaming at her that this was perfect breeding material. To just mount him and have him fill her with a litter or two. He was giving strong alpha male pheromones, but there was something else in the middle of it. Something that was agreeable for her usual self. Whatever the case, she gave the cock a long lick, causing him to let out a strange noise by way of his mandibles. "Cute." She smirked. "You really are a virgin."

"Suppose that makes me pathetic, does it? I'm a fast learner, pooch. So, where do we start?" His tail was thumping against the ground eagerly. He already had a few ideas. "I know! Ever heard of 'snap my choker'?"

She gripped his thighs as she zeroed in on his cock. "Try 'snap my fucking collar', jackass!" She yelled before wrapping her lips around the cock and shoving it as far as she could, causing Gigan's back to arch on the bed. She had already begun slathering her tongue all over the thing and even biting down on it slightly. Her claws scraped his thighs a bit as she positioned herself, making him shudder with even more arousal. However, this had activated his inner kink, as he felt her teeth scrape against his metallic cock.

"Fuck yeah, babe...BITE HARDER!" He roared before standing up and using the sides of his sickles to push her further into his crotch, forcing more dick down her throat. Her eyes widened and her throat bulged as the rod jammed into her, but that wasn't the only thing. Sure, it was nice to have a cock that wasn't disease riddled and was big enough to stimulate her senses, but there were also black volts of electricity running through it, almost scrambling her brain and sending her into a euphoric state.

She cursed (to the best of her effort) as she swallowed the thrusting cock, Gigan's sickles positioned just right to push on the back of her head in a way that forced her to submit further. Her pussy dampened her panties and her breasts moved in such a way that drove the kaiju mad with desire. His chest chainsaw went off at several times as he felt his cock be massaged by her throat. He realized she was not used to such big insertions, but that was part of the whole appeal! His dick...it felt so hot inside her jaws. The cool metal offset it, sending tingling sensations down both parties.

Gigan continued to thrust his cock down her, pleased to see that her collar was straining from the oval-like lump down her neck. So pleased that he felt his loins surge with powerful energy. The volts began to visibly appear over the hellhound as he released his first load into her. He let out a more strangled version of his roar as he jammed his cock down on last time, leaning down quite a lot and making sure no inch of his cock wasn't encompassed by Loona's mouth.

Loona was forced to drink every last alien drop, the bulge from the cum surge having also snapped her collar in two. She found herself wrapping her arms around his waist, desperate for more of his delicious cum. "That's it...good puppy..." He whispered. For a brief moment, she was so turned on by how he said that and how he could be a good master and take her on nude walkies and-

He suddenly pulled away, his dick recharging from flaccid to erect again. Her mind returned to her usual state, shaking her head from those weird (but strangely not unwelcome) thoughts "Fuck's sake...I didn't mean that literally..." She panted. "You're lucky you taste so damn good."

He huffed before chuckling. "That's a first, but next time, try to hold down my cock more with those teeth. Full disclosure, I love it rough and I know you do too. Speaking of which...wanna take this to the logical conclusion?" He pointed to the bed. "Who's on top?"

Loona just responded by ripping off her lower wear and panties, exposing the rest of her lovely hips and revealing an ebony pussy that glistened in the red visor of the alien. Her red eyes were practically glowing as she pounced on him, ready to mount his rod. "Top, dumbass! Now, fuck me until I can't walk anymore!" Her hips straddled his own, giving him a nice feel of her legs. How he loved her powerful-looking legs. They were only serving to make him hornier as her pushy inadvertently rubbed the underside of his dick.

No more words were needed. Gigan needed to mate! His instincts had taken over his head and the time for reason or compromise was over. Firing his cables again, they wrapped around her arms and pulled her down, his cock close to penetrating her at last. "Struggle..." Gigan ordered. "Fucking destroy me!"

She didn't need to be told twice. Both of them were getting off at their anger and need for both of themselves to be, in a way, punished. With all of her strength, she moved just enough forward for her pussy to be impaled by his thick cyborg cock. She howled with arousal and fulfillment as she was filled to the brim. The solid metal tip in particular was already punching her womb with each thrust, making her pant and gasp with pleasure with each time. The incoming volts caused her jaws to clench and her vision to blur. She could hardly think at this point, lost in a sea of euphoria, but that was only the start.

Gigan's cables softened, but he still tugged at her body again and again, squeezing her as she pounded his cock. Her hips smashed into his, bruising them after a while, pleasing the kaiju more. His tail wrapped around her waist, squeezing it as well while also massaging her breasts. Her nipples rubbed against his rubbery black skin, stimulating them and filling her with fantasies of him wrapping him up and punishing her in new exotic ways. Likewise, Gigan wondered if he could pull her down close enough for her to bite his shoulders hard enough to draw blood. The bed creaked as she continued her onslaught, led into a frenzy by the amount of pain and pleasure mixing up inside of her.

Eventually, Gigan couldn't take it anymore. He flipped the both of them, his cock still inside her, and she was now against the bottom. The tail still coiled around her, but her toe-claws could dig into the floor. She freed her arms, but only so she could steady herself against the head of the bed, her claws scraping right through the wood as he pounded her from behind. This position was quite primordial, as most wolves could attest, but was yet another thing that turned her on. The angered and defiant expression she had was already fading into one of mindless lust. Her tongue hung out and her growls/howls were turning into whimpers and moans. "You...fucking...bastard...make me your BITCH!" She yelped as he increased the flow of volts, letting out another roar.

Gigan was also having the time of his life. Those sounds drove him crazy as he mounted her like a common bitch. But she was no common bitch to him. She was a fucking powerhouse with how she was surviving each one of his blunt thrusts. With him doing the thrusting, he could send as many volts as he wanted into her. His cables fired against the wall this time, giving him extra power to thrust into her, his crotch slamming against her hips. Given how much her ass was in contact with his skin during this, one could say he was 'destroying the full moon' at this point. He was gonna do more than blow off steam for her. He was gonna fuck it all out of her until her lungs begged for mercy. Likewise, he hoped her determination and power to take his many thrusts would break all of his bones. How he would crumble before her!

He just wouldn't let up! At this point, he should have cummed hard into Loona, but he was just building up that cum into one big burst. As the hellhound's mind began to go totally blank with nothing but thoughts of more pain/pleasure (as well as being filled with ALL OF THE PUPPIES), he slammed into her with a thrust enough to shake the whole room. Letting out a drawn-out roar, as well as causing his chainsaw chest to go off at an insane speed, he came buckets into her, causing a lot to spill from the connected dick/pussy onto the fabric. Had she been in heat, she would have ran the risk of becoming pregnant. He removed himself, causing him to shoot some all over her backside.

Loona gave one last soft howl as she was filled up, her claws dragging down until she was laying naked on top of the bed, her chest rising up and down with her many tired breaths. She also came, her pussy spurting out more liquids to mix with Gigan's, but it was nowhere near as powerful as the alien's, for she had spent her energy into withstanding his power and winning. All of the anger from before had been fucked out of her. Now, she just felt a rush of endorphins and, with it, satisfaction as she sank into the mattress. "Damn, dude...you got me fucking good."

"I could say the same thing." Gigan breathed as his cock receded back into him and he flopped onto his chest, finally breaking the bed. The both of them didn't care at this point. He shifted for his side to face hers as they both laid in their heap. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. Best fuck of my life. I admit it." She chuckled before looking down a bit. "Kinda sorry I just gave you syphilis."

She waited for his reaction, but he actually relaxed even further. "Is that what you wanted to do to me? Guess I showed you. I'm full of surprises, but this one isn't related to my upgrades. It's a latent ability in my whole species. Take a wild guess."

Now she was starting to get confused. "Like what? Immunity to STDs?"

"Half of it. See, my species is a rare breed, so, over the course of millennia, we evolved to be perfect breeders, causing our numbers to flourish. Shame most of us are anti-vaccers." He spat to prove his point, despite how tired he was. "Still, gave us the ability to not just develop instant immunity to sexually transmitted ailments, but also eradicate them in the other partner, regardless of species."

She blinked at him twice, truly surprised. "You're...you're kidding. You're just fucking with me." She looked at a mirror, only to see that her previously red eyes had shifted to a darker hue. Their original one to boot. Parts of her, like her throat, no longer felt swollen and she no longer felt like she would get a headache anytime soon (apart if she tried to go on another bender). "I...I don't even..."

"Think nothing of it. So long as you keep your promise tomorrow." He prepared to get up. "I bet you want me to fuck off right about now. So, I'll-" She suddenly grabbed his elbow.

"Actually, I was..." She let go and rubbed her other arm. It was a bizarre sight to see her even slightly sheepish. "Could you spend the night? We're keeping this on the down-low, yeah, but...I dunno. Just get in the bed. It's the least I can do. You don't have a room of your own, right?"

He never thought about that. These past few days, he had been sleeping in the air or standing up. A nice warm bed, broken as it was, could be a nice change in pace. Not to mention, she just looked so damn CUTE right now. Cute in a 'fuck-right-off gothic' kind of way, but still cute. "Sure." He said nervously as he got under the covers. "Down-low. Got it."

"Same."

"Yeah."

"Nothing weird."

"Your tail's touching mine." Indeed, Loona's fluffy tail and Gigan's were wrapping around each-other gingerly in a way that felt pleasant to both parties.

"Doesn't count as weird."

"That's fine."

"Night?"

"Night."

And so, the two partners slept somewhat awkwardly in the same bed in the same room and with nothing at all between them. At least, that's what they kept telling themselves before they were out like lights. Much as they wanted to not admit it, though, a few doors each had were soon to be opened.

_**Up next:**_ Godzilla and Naamah have a day to themselves, but they end up learning more about each-other than they thought they would. In the midst of this, Charlie and Megalon come up with a way to attract more attention by way of a grand feast. Naturally, it all goes south, but just how much and can it be salvaged and/or saved without the monster king's help?


End file.
